


together, we are one.

by seventhdemigod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphan Black Fusion, Blood and Injury, ChanSoo - Freeform, Character Death, Clones, EXO - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhdemigod/pseuds/seventhdemigod
Summary: Roh Kisoo, a member of kpop duo EXO, is living his best life under the spotlight. Until one night, he goes missing and is replaced by his clone, Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing, please be gentle.  
> This fic is based on Orphan Black, which is one of my fave shows ever, but with EXO lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Kyungsoo is anxious.

He hates travelling. Alone. At night. He's heading to Seoul to visit his brother, Baekhyun, who moved there 2 months ago in hopes of starting a career in photography in the capital city.

He gets off at the station and goes to a payphone to call his brother. Kyungsoo doesn't have his own phone. He just doesn't see a use of it in their province. Call him an old man or whatever. He'd rather spend his time at his farm rather than on a phone all day.

He exhales as he waits for Baek to pick up. It's too cold, even in his two layered hoodie and jacket.

"Hello?" Baekhyun starts

"Baek.. it's me, Kyungsoo."

"Babyyyy!!" Baekhyun shrieks, Kyungsoo has to divert the phone away to save his ears. "You're here!!! I'm glad you're safe!" 

"Yeah. I am.." Kyungsoo replies tiredly, before continuing, "I just called to assure you that. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay! I had some ramen here if you're hungry. Please hurry, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Kyungsoo sighs. He wants to collapse into a bed already.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It's almost midnight. The city is not that busy anymore. Barely any passersby and cars present. He's standing on the side of the street waiting for a cab when he is suddenly hit by a running man. The impact has them stumbling down together.

That hurt. 

Kyungsoo's about to apologize even though it's not his fault when he sees the man in front of him. 

Huh?

Weird. 

Creepy.   
  


The man.. he looks.. exactly like Kyungsoo. Like he was staring in a mirror right now. Same face. But different clothes. 

The man shares the same thoughts as him he supposes, as the man is left wide eyed and speechless too.

"Wha-" 

"Shit. Fuck." the man utters as he stands up and is about to run again when.. 

*Bang*

The man falls in front of him.

Somebody has shot the man. Right in his heart.  
  


Kyungsoo's breath hitches.  _ Oh my god. What is happening?  _ He says to himself.  _ What is he going to do?!  _ He's panicking. He doesn't have a phone. He cannot call an ambulance. He's about to shout for help when the man holds him tight on his arm and snaps Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. 

"H-hey...look..look out for the others…for me." the man is barely breathing.

"What?"

"Listen to me. Y-you have..to run. Right..now."

"But-" Kyungsoo hesitates, he can't just leave somebody to die. 

"RUN!" The man barely screams as his eyes close and his breathing stops.

Kyungsoo runs as fast as he can.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Baekhyun opens the door after three knocks. "Kyung-! Oh my god you look like shit-" 

"Baek." Kyungsoo cuts him off. He's still in shock, but he has stopped crying. He enters his brother's apartment and goes straight to the couch to sit and collect himself.

Baekhyun must have noticed, because he follows Kyungsoo and looks at him with worry. "Hey.. are you okay? You're shaking. What happened?"

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should tell the older man without making him think he's crazy. But he does anyway, hesitating a bit. "I.. I saw a man get shot in front of me…"

"Ew..!" Baekhyun exclaims disgustingly. 

"...and he looks exactly like me."  
  


"You're kidding." Baekhyun laughs but he stops when Kyungsoo glares at him. 

"Baek. I'm not. I'm serious. Somebody just died in my arms.. and I didn't do anything to save him."  _ Run.  _ The word echoes in his head over and over again. "He told me to run.. that was his last word. I don't understand, Baek."

"Hey, hey come here." Baekhyun sits beside him and hugs him tight, "Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt as well. He wanted you to get out of there. It's not your fault for leaving him. Okay?"

_ Look out for the others. For me. _

  
  


"I don't understand."

* * *

  
  
  


The sunlight coming through the window wakes Kyungsoo up. He still feels worn out from the crying and thinking that he did last night. That was all he did until he fell asleep.

He smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. He stands up and sees Baekhyun concentrating on what he's cooking.

"Good morning. Breakfast?" Kyungsoo mumbles.

"Morning baby. Yep. I wanna make you feel better." Baekhyun giggles as he plates their food. "Come on, go sit up. I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay."

  
  


* * *

He cannot focus on his food. What when his brother has been staring at him since they started. Kyungsoo ignores him, until Baekhyun is the first one to break the silence.

"So… about last night."

"What about it?" Kyungsoo does not look up. 

"You said the man looked like you.."

"He did. And you don't believe me."

"Well..not until I see it with my own eyes. But.. I've been thinking.. what, you could be twins? Separated at birth, is that it? This could be your story, Soo."

"What are you talking about?" This is ridiculous. This is not some kind of kdrama. 

"You could be related!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find his parents? They could be your real family." his brother suggests.

"You are my family." Kyungsoo holds his brother's hand. He's already found them. Their adoptive parents who loved them and took care for them with all their hearts. That is his real family. But he has to admit he's interested to know more about the man last night.

"Alright." he decides, "I'll go out and do some digging. Happy?"

"Mmm. No, I'm nervous! But I'm curious of the tea so push it!"

  
  


Before Kyungsoo goes, Baekhyun gives him a phone. "Be careful. Call or text me if anything. Please?" his brother tells him.

"I will. Bye."  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo's head is spinning. He doesn't know Seoul at all. The city this time around is full of people and vehicles. He's sure he will get lost.

He looked up morgues within the city in his phone to check if they have the body. He's not sure what to do though once he gets there. It would be so weird if he looked for a dead man that had his face. He's hoping he could at least get a name. That's a start, right?

But as he keeps on walking, he starts to notice that some people are staring at him. 

Can they tell that he's not from here? That he's a countryman? Does his outfit show? He thought it was decent for a place like this. Or is it too simple? He's wearing a black sweatshirt, black pants, and a black cap. That's it.  
  


He's about to cross the street when a car stopped in front of him. A man walks out from the passenger seat. The man is about a foot taller than him. With black hair and tanned skin. He's wearing a checkered coat and black undershirt. He looks like a model, Kyungsoo thinks.

The man grabs Kyungsoo by his bicep and hands him a face mask, "Wear this." Kyungsoo complies. "What are you thinking? How many times do I have to tell you? Wear fucking masks if you don't want to get attacked."  _ Huh? _  
  


"Where the hell have you been?!" the man faintly growls on his ear.  _ What? _

Kyungsoo struggles for an answer, "Um, sorry but I think you got the wrong guy-"

"Fucking hell Kisoo, not today!" the man groans. "Get in the car!" 

"Okay, okay." Kyungsoo follows the man's orders. Where is he gonna take him? Is he in trouble with what happened last night?  _ Oh my god I'm dead. _

But as Kyungsoo calms down on his seat, he keeps wondering why the man called him  _ Kisoo. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The entire car ride was silent. Nobody spoke and they stopped in front of a dormitory complex that looks huge enough to be a shopping center. Why did the man bring him here?

Kyungsoo has so many questions.

The man leads him to a room and stops by the door. The man faces him, "You have an interview in two hours. Get ready. I'll be back in an hour."

"An interview for what?" Kyungsoo asks.

The man glares at him, "Are you fucking with me right now Kisoo?"  _ That name again.  _ "With Naver for your fucking comeback."

Kyungsoo understands nothing so he diverts the topic, "Why are you being so rude to me?"

The man puts his hands on his face like he was just asked the most annoying question on Earth, "You're really asking me that? I've been calling you since four hours ago and you weren't answering! You weren't in your dorm either and I had no fucking clue where you are! I looked everywhere for you because we're fucking late! What the fuck is happening to you?! Get your shit togethe-"

Kyungsoo does not realize what he has done. Until he looks up and sees the shock on the man's face.

Kyungsoo slapped him.

"Stop yelling at me." With tears threatening to fall down his face, he goes inside the room and closes the door behind him.


	2. Your boyfriend is dead and I'm just an impostor.

**_Jongin to Sehun_ **

**_kai:_ ** _ Sehun _

**_sehun:_ ** _ What is it?  _

**_kai:_ ** _ Kisoo slapped me. _

**_sehun:_ ** _ Lolll dude what did you do? _

**_kai:_ ** _ I might have lost myself a bit and yelled at him. _

**_sehun:_ ** _ Why so?  _

**_kai:_ ** _ Because he went missing.. and I found him on the streets, I think he was out since last night.. I got so angry because he is being careless again and he is not telling me anything _

**_sehun:_ ** _ Do you think… _

**_kai:_ ** _ Yeah.. _

**_sehun:_ ** _ Look, he may have done something stupid but you didn't need to yell at him lol. He's going through something obvs and it doesn't warrant you going batshit crazy on his face. _

**_kai:_ ** _ So what do i do?? _

**_sehun:_ **

_ Apologize _

_ Duh _

_ Go easy on him _

_ He'll tell you when he's ready _

* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo has an hour.

An hour to prepare for his "interview". He wanders around the room. The place is big enough for a family. With gray walls and sleek furniture, whoever stays here must be rich.

They also have a walk-in closet where expensive clothes are clattered. It is as big as his entire bedroom in Goyang, Kyungsoo wows in amazement.

Right. He has to dress up. And so he picks whatever he sees first. A black long sleeve polo shirt and grey slacks. This is neat right?

He's still wandering around when he hears a sound.

A phone ringing.

He walks to where it comes from and picks it up. The one ringing. There are two phones actually, one with a black case, and another one with a purple case.

The black phone is locked and it requires a fingerprint. His thumb hovers above the scanner, before he presses it lightly.

It unlocked.  _ Woah. This is so weird. _

There are 56 missed calls and 13 unread messages from a Manager Kai. He opens the messages and reads them. They were a bunch of  _ Where are you??!  _ and profanities. But the most recent one caught his attention. 

**_Kai_ **

_ I'm sorry. _

Kyungsoo huffs. So the man earlier is named Kai, and he is his manager.  _ Wait, what? _

_ Kisoo. _

He remembers. That is the name Kai keeps calling him.

He uses the phone to look it up, he doesn't know why he's nervous as he's typing the word but he is so tense with what he could find out.

He clicks the enter button and the results show up in less than a second.

_ Kisoo _

_ Roh Kisoo (born January 12, 1993), is a South Korean singer. He is best known as a member of R&B duo EXO. _

[photos] 

_ Oh my god.  _ Kyungsoo gasps.

The man.

The man who died last night was Roh Kisoo.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The first thing he does is text Baekhyun.

_ Baek _

_ HELP _

_ The man from last night _

_ His name is Roh Kisoo _

_ Who?  _

_ What?  _

_ How come you don't know him?? You live in freaking Seoul!  _

_ I don't know! Am I supposed to?  _

_ I guess?? Look him up and tell me. _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ HOLY FUCKING SHIT _

_ KYUNGSOO _

_ IT'S YOU WITH BETTER CLOTHES _

_ Shut up!!  _

_ Now you believe me?  _

_ YES _

_ HE'S A KPOP IDOL _

_ HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW _

_ My question too.  _

_ Anyway _

_ His manager.. He found me and dragged me to this idol's dorm _

_ And now he's gonna take me to an interview _

_ What do I do Baek??  _

_ Holy shit _

_ Umm _

_ Just play along _

_ Pretend you are Kisoo _

_ What??!  _

_ Are you serious??  _

_ Yes _

_ You're already there _

_ But _

_ How _

_ I don't even know this Kisoo _

_ You can watch videos of him _

_ And copy the way he talks _

_ The way he moves _

_ Baek _

_ He's a singer _

_ And???  _

_ You sing too _

_ You're amazing at that _

_ I know _

_ But _

_ I don't like big crowds _

_ I don't think I can do this idol stuff _

_ Hey listen _

_ You said it's just an interview right?  _

_ I'm sure they won't make you sing _

_ Yet _

_ So just try to survive this _

_ And then we'll think of our next move _

_ Why are you being so calm with this _

_ I am shaking Baek _

_ I'm gonna pretend as a dead person _

_ A DEAD PERSON _

_ Who said I am? _

_ Anyway _

_ I'm actually reading about this Exo group right now _

_ Wow.. your band member is pretty hot _

_ What?  _

_ Park Chanyeol _

_ That's his name _

_ Look it up _

_ Memorize that lovely face _

_ Okay stop _

_ I need to go _

  
  
  


Kyungsoo inhales deeply. Is he really going to do this? This is so wrong. He should not meddle with somebody else's life.

Damn it. 

Just this once.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The hour passed like a blur. He spent his remaining time watching videos of Kisoo and EXO. Trying to study the former's mannerisms and characteristics. Kyungsoo was amazed at how similar they were with their vocal techniques. Although he knows he needs more practice and training.

_ Message from Manager Kai _

_ I'm here outside in the car. Let's go.  _

Before he leaves, the purple phone pings with a message.

_ Message from Unknown Number _

_ Update? _

He has no time for this right now.

  
  
  


Another ping from his black phone

_ Message from Manager Kai _

_ Now. _

Kyungsoo rushes out. He doesn't want to keep the manager waiting. 

_ Lights. Camera. Action.  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Kai doesn't seem to be angry anymore when he comes back, but Kyungsoo still feels tense inside the car. The manager's calculating gaze makes his face hot on fire.  _ What's up with that?  _ He doesn't talk, afraid he might say something stupid.

"Kisoo." Kai starts.

"Yes?"

"About earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. lash out on you."

"It's fine. I read your text. It's my fault anyway.. I should've told you. You're just doing your job. I'm sorry too."

Kai looks back at him like he's waiting for Kyungsoo to say more. 

"What?" the latter asks.

"You're supposed to insult me. Where's your wit gone, you haven't called me dipshit all day."

Oh. Is this how Kisoo talked to his manager?

Kyungsoo thinks of something mean.

"You don't have to babysit me, dipshit."

He mentally hits himself in the head. Stupid. Stupid. Is that all he got?

But the manager chuckles at that. Did he say something funny?

"Yeah, I do. I'm your manager." Kai moves closer to hold his hand, "And your boyfriend when nobody's looking."

What.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh. Did I say that out loud? Don't worry, I think the driver didn't hear."

  
  


This is so complicated.

  
  


* * *

The interview went well. Chanyeol did most of the talking. Kyungsoo's thankful for that, but he knows the older has noticed his silence, so he prepares his excuses.

"Hey. You okay?" Chanyeol asks when they get in the dressing room.

Kyungsoo smiles at him, "Yes, I am. I'm just tired."

"Ah. Our comeback is next week though, you should save your energy until then. We have so much promotion to do."

  
  
According to his research, EXO debuted on April 8, 2020, almost six months ago. And now they are preparing for promotions for their second album _Moonlight_ which will come out in a week. Promo means two weeks full of music show appearances, interviews, fansigns, and what more.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and exhales, what did he get himself into? Will he survive this?

He has to memorize all of the songs EXO had worked on. He has to study his chemistry with Chanyeol. He has to be consistent on being Kisoo. And thinking of it all, is sending his brain into overdrive.

"Chanyeol." his member looks at him, "Can we practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. We have a free day tomorrow anyway."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kyungsoo and Kai arrive in his dorm around sunset. He discovers that Chanyeol stays right next door. He's going to close his door when Kai stops it with his hand.

"Are you not gonna invite me in?" Kai pouts. "Are you still mad about earlier?" 

Kyungsoo stuns with the sight. Just this morning, when his manager was angry, he looked like he could kill just with the sharpness of his eyes, scary. But now, with only the two of them here, he looks vulnerable, like a kicked puppy. He is not his manager anymore, but his boyfriend.

He decides to let him in, "I'm overwhelmed with everything." he sighs.

Kai walks straight to the living room and sits on the couch, tapping the space next to him, gesturing Kyungsoo to sit. When he does, the older man wraps his arm to his shoulder while his free hand plays with his fingers. All of these touches are not new to him, but he still feels terrible. This is not right. This is not his relationship. This is not his life.

"Did you have an episode again?" Kai hesitantly asks, "We can see your doctor tomorrow, if you want."

Oh. Kisoo had issues.

"I'm practicing with Chanyeol tomorrow. Maybe next time." he answers before adding, "What makes you say that?" he needs to know.

"Well.. since last month, you've been acting so strange. It's like you've become a completely different person. And.." Kai pauses, "I want to help you. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on."

What will he say?  _ Your boyfriend is dead and I'm just an impostor.  _

"It's probably the pressure." he says instead.

"Fame changed you that fast, huh?" his boyfriend smiles at him, "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you. I'll take care of you. Please let me."

Kyungsoo needs to breathe. This is getting too much for him, "I'm gonna take a shower." He stands up, leaving the other man so he can get some air.

"I'll order food then we'll eat when you're done, yeah?"

"Okay."

  
  


* * *

They finished their food quickly. Turns out they were too hungry. Kai bids goodbye since it's getting late. And when Kyungsoo walks him to the door, the former cups his cheek with his palm. His eyes seemingly observing his face.

"What have you done to your hair?"

"Uh.. nothing. I got it cut."

"It's longer."

Oh no.

"It's just wet."

Kai seems convinced enough. He leans down and aims for a kiss but Kyungsoo stops him by shoving his finger to the former's lips. Maybe a bit too hard.  _ I panicked, okay.  _ "What, no kiss?" Kai complains.

"You have to earn it."

"Tease." his boyfriend smirks at that then he leaves.

Kyungsoo closes the door.

He's freaking blushing.

What the hell just happened?

  
  


* * *

The first thing he does is text Baekhyun.

_ Hi, Baek.  _

_ Baby!! _

_ What happened? I've been waiting for your update for ages!  _

_ Calm down _

_ So..  _

_ So what? _

_ btw i'll love u forever if u got the reference _

_ Let me guess _

_ Is it loona _

_ YES _

_ I LOVE YOU _

_ Shut up _

_ Anyway _

_ I have no right to reveal this but _

_ Please keep this between us _

_ I promise! _

_ Kisoo's manager is also his secret boyfriend _

_ I'm so screwed _

_ Screwed in what way? _

_ STOP _

_ Is he hot? _

_ Umm _

_ Be honest _

_ He is _

_ OMGGGG _

_ SCREW HIM _

_ Baek _

_ You're so annoying _

_ That is not important _

_ Please listen _

_ Alright _

_ EXO's comeback is in a week _

_ They will be promoting for two weeks _

_ By they you mean you? _

_ I don't know if I should continue this _

_ It's not right Baek _

_ I'm taking somebody else's life _

_ I feel horrible _

_ I'm not even supposed to stay in Seoul for more than a week _

_ I have a life and responsibility too _

_ It's in Goyang _

_ Not here _

_ But what would you do?  _

_ Tell them that Kisoo is dead?  _

_ They'd think you're crazy _

_ You're saying I don't have a choice?  _

_ Nooo _

_ Of course you do _

_ It's just that the best choice for now is you staying there at least until promotions are over _

_ Then you can dip _

_ I don't know… _

_ Kyungsoo _

_ You know what _

_ Since you're stuck in there, why don't you continue digging up for answers? Use that as an opportunity to find out what is your connection with this Kisoo guy _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo does what Baekhyun suggested him to do, dig up for answers. 

After basically ransacking the entire place, he finds a key that fits in a safety briefcase. He breathes deeply before opening it.

Inside are nothing but papers.

Birth certificates

Of men that look like him

_ Choi Taeyoung _

_ Born January 2, 1993 _

And handwritten after that

_ Deceased _

Kyungsoo gasps. What does this mean?

_ Han Kangwoo _

_ Born January 29, 1993 _

_ Deceased _

Another one. 

_ Na Wondeuk _

_ Born January 17, 1993 _

_ Deceased _

And lastly, a piece of paper. 

_ Won Dongyeon _

_ [Address] _

No birthday, but an address. He supposes this one is not dead yet.

Suddenly, he startles when the purple phone rings.

_ Incoming Call _

_ Unknown Number _

Should he answer?

But then he remembers, this was the person that texted him earlier. Is he one of them? There's only one way to find out.

So he does.

_ Hello? _

_ Kisoo. Dude, what's up? _

_ What happened last night? _

Last night?

_ Uh.. nothing.  _ Kyungsoo stutters.

The voice on the other line doesn't sound convinced.

_ Kisoo. _

_ What did you find? _

He's shaking. He can recognize the voice on the other line. That's his voice. This person is one of them.

_ Kisoo? _

Screw it.

_ Kisoo's indisposed. _

_ Is this Won Dongyeon? _

_ What? Who are you? _

_ Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. _

There is silence for a few seconds, and then the line cuts.


	3. How many of us are there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'ed sorry!

Kyungsoo decides to go to the address he found in the briefcase. It's in Incheon. It's late too so he chooses to take the train to lessen his travel time. It's dangerous to go alone, he thinks, but Baekhyun had plans tonight and he wouldn't ruin that. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Right when he closes his door though, Chanyeol sees him, who seemed to have bought food to take to his own room.

"Going somewhere?" Chanyeol asks. 

Shit.  _ Yeah, I'll go out to get myself killed. Probably. _

"I'll go get some food. I'm starving." he says instead, and points to the bag in the older man's hand, "You too?"

Chanyeol laughs, "Mhm. Late night snack and all."

Kyungsoo nods, "I should get going."

"Uh, Kisoo?" 

"Yes?" he turns his head around.

"Tomorrow?" 

"What?"

"The practice."

He already forgot.

"Oh yeah. I'll text you." he replies and lifts his facemask up.

* * *

He arrives after an hour, the address leads to a two storey house that looks suburban. He's sure he could go to jail for trespassing but hell, he doesn't care anymore.

He enters through the backyard,  _ please lock the gates next time,  _ and sees a man crouching on a lawn.

"Hello?" he carefully says.

The crouched man jumps and turns around hastily and drops the pot of plant that he is holding.

The man screams.

"I just want some answers." Kyungsoo reassures while raising his hands up in defense.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The man is one of them. Their only difference is this man has straight baby bangs. It's probably cut too straight and guided with a ruler that it's quite funny to look at. "How did you find me?" he says in a panicked but whispered voice.

"Kisoo had your address."

"Where is he?"

"Uh. He's dead."

"What?" the man asks in shock.

"I'm sorry. He was shot right in front of me."

"No, that can't be."

"I'm Do Kyungsoo-" 

"I don't care who you are." the man snaps at him and turns to his back and whispers, "Why Lord? Why me? I never wanted any part of this."

"Look, please tell me who we are to each other."

The man turns to face him, "Are you kidding me? I'm not doing that. That is not my responsibility."

"You know what, you need to get out of here." the man continues. He picks up a garden shear and points it at Kyungsoo. "Go and wait for a call."

The man turns to go inside his house.

Kyungsoo's had enough. He grabs the man by his shoulder and says, "Hey! Tell me what the hell-!" but the man cuts him off. 

"Let go! Don't touch me!" The man detaches himself from Kyungsoo's grasp, "This is my house. Leave and wait for a call." the former turns around and goes to the door and pauses before going in, "And hide your ugly face on the way out of here."

"Asshole." Kyungsoo scoffs in disbelief.

* * *

Kyungsoo wakes up exasperated.

He looks at the clock and it's only 8 am. He got back from Incheon at around 1 am and didn't really get much sleep, he kept thinking about the other man. What, are they triplets or something? Those birth certificates, are they real?

His black phone is ringing, he realizes that's what woke him up.

_ Message from Manager Kai _

_ Good morning :)  _

_ How are you? _

_ Can I crash in? _

_ I still wanna make up with what I did yesterday :( _

He sighs, he's not in the mood to play fake boyfriend today.

_ Morning _

_ I already told you _

_ I'm practicing with Chanyeol today. _

_ It's our day off, you should spend your time anywhere else but here? _

_ You're dismissing me? :( _

Ugh. The sad faces. That's cute. He can imagine him pouting right now.  _ Kyungsoo, stop. _

_ I'm not. I'm just saying.. we're together almost everyday anyway so _

_ Maybe tomorrow?  _

_ Fine _

_ I love you _

Kyungsoo stuns at that. Should he say it back?  _ Idiot. It's okay. You're just pretending. The feeling is not real.  _ He says to himself.

_ Me too. _

He settles with that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chanyeol's dorm is just the same size as Kisoo's. The only difference is the interior design, Chanyeol's brighter and he has his own studio inside where they would practice. Kyungsoo thinks it's so cool. The studio is not that big but it could fit the both of them comfortably. He's impressed by the amount of instruments that the older man can play. Maybe he could ask him to teach him how to play the guitar. One at a time.

Kyungsoo hasn't memorized the words from the new songs yet but he's familiar with the tunes and flows of them already from his study yesterday. He makes sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Chanyeol by preparing lyrics sheets just in case.

"So first let's do track after track right in order, yeah?" Chanyeol starts, "and after we've gone through them at least twice, I think that's fine, then we'll focus more on the tracks that we'll perform on the music shows."

"Moonlight and Love Yourself." Kyungsoo states and Chanyeol nods.

After their run through of Moonlight, Kyungsoo finds himself staring at Chanyeol. "This song is so beautiful.. but sad. What made you write that?" He asks curiously.

"I think I've told you that already."

"Well tell me again."  _ He told Kisoo, not Kyungsoo. _

Chanyeol doesn't seem unfazed though, "You see, I am a huge Greek mythology geek. There are lots of versions about the story of Narcissus and Echo but this is the one I like the most. Long story short, Echo was a nymph that was cursed by Hera by removing her voice except she could only repeat words that others would say. Narcissus, on the other hand, was a hunter that was so beautiful that basically everyone was in love with him. One day, Echo saw Narcissus and she fell for him. Unfortunately, Narcissus thought she was crazy because she just repeated everything, right? So he left and told her to stay away. Echo was devastated she went to Nemesis and asked for revenge. Nemesis then cursed Narcissus into falling in love with his own reflection on a pool of water. He never left until he drowned and died. While Echo watched from afar. The song tells the story from Echo's point of view."

He must have noticed Kyungsoo gawking at him so he laughs and says," Sorry. I'm talking too much, am I?"

Kyungsoo quickly disagrees, "No! It's not that. It's my first time hearing that story. It got me thinking of the lyrics. It makes sense."

_ No matter how much I talk, you can’t hear me. You’re throwing yourself at him again, why do you dream so dangerously? _

_ Now stop tiring your heart and let it rest. _

_ My heart is shredded into pieces watching you _ .

"At the end, Echo's love conquered her anger for Narcissus. But she couldn't do anything about the curse, because he was stuck on the pool forever in a trance that he couldn't hear her pleas anymore." Kyungsoo muses.

Chanyeol continues, "Ooh you got me. People are free to interpret it for a lot of meanings, of course."

It was silent for a while.

"How are you and Kai?" Chanyeol asks looking down, while fiddling with his guitar.

_ Oh. So he knows. _

"We're good." Kyungsoo is walking on thin ice. He doesn't know what he can or cannot say to the older man.

"Really?" Chanyeol seems intrigued, "I heard you had a little fight yesterday. You slapped him."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Sehun told me."  _ Oh Sehun, Chanyeol's manager. Kai probably told him. _

"Ah.."

"Sorry for being nosy but.. if you're not happy with him anymore, you should stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"I see it, you know. You have been very distant to Kai since last month and he doesn't even know why."

"He's my manager. We can't show us off."

"That's not it though. You guys were inseparable when it was just the four of us. But lately, it's like you've created your own bubble, whether you're at work or not. You're keeping your problems from him. He wants to help but you don't let him in. That's what will destroy your relationship."

"You seem to know a lot." Kyungsoo reckons, but truthfully, he's doing this to dig deeper on  _ Kisoo's _ relationships with the people around him.

"The three of us are basically best friends. We tell each other everything."

"You, Sehun, and Kai? How about me?" he jokes.

"You're dating Kai." Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "It's against the rules of bro code."

"Since when is that a thing?!"

"Since you two started fucking."

"Wow. Thanks." Kyungsoo punches Chanyeol's bicep lightly, "And you all wonder why I don't tell you shit." he jokingly adds.

Chanyeol laughs at that, "But seriously. I'm not saying it's your fault. Kai loves you, and he will understand whatever your decision will be. What I'm saying is, it would hurt less if you let him go now, not later."

Kyungsoo remembers the story of Echo, "Love makes us do stupid things." he mutters.

  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo just came back to his room when the purple phone rings.

_ Kyungsoo? _ It's the man last night.

_ Yes, it's me. _

_ Well since you already know where I live.. come here by 9 tonight. Go around to the backyard gate. Knock quietly _ . And the line cuts off.

Okay.

He then calls Baekhyun.

_ Hey Baek, will you drive me to Incheon? _

_ Sure baby. What's up? _

_ I'm meeting someone. _

_ Who?  _

_ I'll tell you on the way there. _

_ Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes. _

* * *

They arrived in Incheon a few minutes before 9. They parked just a block away from the man's house as per his instructions.

"Who's in there?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo just shrugs, "Wait for me here. I won't be long."

His brother stops him, "What?"

"Look, there's.. another one of us." he can't lie to his brother.

"What do you mean? Another twin?"

"Yes. Now, give me 30 minutes. I just need you to be my backup."

Baekhyun seems taken aback, "I don't do backup! I don't even know what backup is! What am I supposed to do till then?"

"Nothing." Kyungsoo gets out and closes the car door, "I just need somebody to know where I am."

"Well that is not comforting, Kyungsoo!"

"I'll be fine." he reassures his brother.

* * *

Kyungsoo enters through the same gate from last night. Before he can knock the door opens, revealing the man with the baby bangs.

"Close it. Lock it." the man says before walking away from Kyungsoo, and then points a gun at him.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo puts his hands up.

"Be quiet. My husband is sleeping."

"You're gonna shoot me while your husband is sleeping?" 

"You wake him, or show your face, yes I will shoot you."

"Well, I've never known a blood relation, but being your twin certainly sucks."

"You really have no idea don't you?"

The man gestures his head to a room and somebody walks out.

Another one.

This one looks, well, like Kyungsoo. The only differences are his short cropped hair, a tattoo on the side of his neck, and he's wearing glasses.

The man waves at Kyungsoo, "Hey. I'm Taejung."

_ What the hell. _

"We talked on the phone."

Kyungsoo suddenly feels lightheaded.

  
  


"How many of us are there?"


	4. Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's identity crisis continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm sorry this update took so long! I unexpectedly got back to work since the last week of april so i was busy for a bit. :(
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I said fuck it I just wanna post something now cause if not today it will be in another week/s or so

Kyungsoo is nauseous. Taejung assisted him to sit down on a chair while Dongyeon stands still pointing the gun at him.

"Can you please put the gun down." he asks.

"Kyungsoo, tell us where you came from." Taejung sits in front of him.

"I'm an orphan. I was adopted in Jeju when I was like 5, then we moved to Goyang when I was 13. I didn't even know who my birth parents were."

"Heartbreaking." Dongyeon mocks and turns to Taejung, "Can we go back to Kisoo, please?"

Kyungsoo just ignores Dongyeon's tone, "Like I said, we bumped into each other. He was shot in front of me."

"Did they find the body?" Taejung asks. 

"I don't know. I planned to do that the next day, but it would be too risky. Besides, it would've made the news already if they did right?"

"How can we be sure that you didn't kill him, huh?" Dongyeon interrupts, "You could've buried him yourself so you can steal his riches. You could be some low-life grifter for god's sake!"

"Hey!" Kyungsoo is so close to losing his temper, "I wouldn't be here if that was my purpose! I am stuck here being Kisoo because I want answers! I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

He closes his eyes and breathes, 

_ Look out for the others. For me. _

He didn't know what that meant, until now.

"And I can't go because.. before he died, he asked me to look out for you. He wants me to do it for him." he sobs.

"You're lying." Dongyeon accuses him.

"I don't care what you choose to believe."

"Dongyeon, I'm sorry for your loss." Taejung interjects, "I know you and Kisoo were close, but we have to trust Kyungsoo right now. We need him."

"Fine!" Dongyeon rolls his eyes and walks closer to Kyungsoo, "You want in? We're clones! We're someone's experiment and they're killing us off! Is that helpful?!"

_ Clones? _

He is about to answer when they hear footsteps from upstairs, 

"Honey?" a weary voice called, probably woken from his sleep. "Who are those?"

Dongyeon then hurriedly ran upstairs to stop the man from coming down, "Myeonnie! They're just my friends! Go back to bed."

"Sorry." Taejung says when Dongyeon is gone. "I wanted to float that clone thing out a little bit softer."

"What did he mean?" Kyungsoo lowers his voice.

"Clones. We're genetic identicals. Basically, we are copies of each other. Like what Dongyeon said, we might be someone's experiment. For what purpose? We don't know yet."

"How did you know all of these?"

"Okay. Six months ago, I was out in Seoul and got recognized by someone who thought I was Kisoo. Of course, I was confused. Then I took a research and boom, Kisoo's face were everywhere. It was the time of his debut. I had to cover my face just so I could get out. Very annoying. I thought maybe we were twins, but my parents promised that wasn't the case, that I was an only child."

Kyungsoo tries to concentrate and maintain his attention to Taejung. He doesn't even notice that Dongyeon is already back, also listening to Taejung's story. 

"I'm an IT guy, I used facial recognition software to look for the others, in hopes that there could be not just the two of us, and that's how I found Dongyeon, Kangwoo, Taeyoung, and Wondeuk. The latter three were already deceased. Just this year."

"We're being hunted like animals. It's crazy." Dongyeon interrupts.

"I figured that whoever killed them might come to us one by one, so I decided to reach out to Dongyeon and Kisoo and ask for their help. Hell, I almost got killed by Dongyeon when he first saw me." Taejung laughs, "You see, it was very hard to reach Kisoo, since he was a celebrity and all. We first met him just last month. I had to pretend as him for the security to let me in his dorm just so I could show him personally. He was pretty much hesitant about the whole clone thing at first. He came around eventually. But he started to lose it. Clinically."

This is what changed Kisoo. Kyungsoo fears it might do the same to him.

"Kisoo got so paranoid about the killer. He became so invested with looking for answers that it affected his job. On the night he died, we were supposed to meet. He told me that he found something out. The killer must've followed him. Him being at the center of the spotlight probably exposed him and put him at the top of the killer's list."

"So what are we gonna do?" Kyungsoo hesitantly asks.

"Kyungsoo," Taejung's eyes bore into Kyungsoo's own. "You have to stay being Kisoo. You have to continue what he started. We have to know who's created us, who's killing us."

The three of them look at the door in unison when they hear the gate opening. Dongyeon grabs his gun and goes outside.

"Is somebody out there?" Taejung asks Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun. Shit.

The both of them run and follow Dongyeon.

"Freeze! What are you doing in my yard?!" Dongyeon points his gun at Baekhyun.

"Oh my god!" he screams, "Do not shoot me! Please!" 

Kyungsoo runs in front of his brother to cover him, "Dongyeon, he's with me!" he raises his palm up to Dongyeon in defense.

"Get out of the way!" Dongyeon forces.

"Put down the gun!" Kyungsoo walks closer to Dongyeon, he reaches for the gun and pries it away from the latter.

It must've been his anger building up, because he couldn't stop himself from slapping Dongyeon.

"You point a gun at my brother again I will shoot the life out of you myself!" Kyungsoo snaps at the shocked face of Dongyeon.

"Let's go, Baekhyun." he grabs his brother's hand and pulls him out of the house.

* * *

Kyungsoo is the first one to talk, "Baek. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. The way you protected me was so cool though. My heart is touched." Baekhyun coos and reaches up to pinch Kyungsoo's cheek.

"Shut up." Kyungsoo smiles and lightly punches his brother's arm.

"What was that though? There are four of you. Quadruplets?"

"Clones. And there are more than four of us."

"What?"

"Genetic identicals."

"That's weird."

"You think?" Kyungsoo agrees, though.

"What's weirder is the fact that the one with the glasses looks so much hotter than you." Baekhyun teases him.

"Stop that!" Kyungsoo grunts in disgust.

* * *

Kyungsoo is not getting proper sleep for days now.

He has spent his time rehearsing the new songs with Chanyeol. Over the time, he started to untense with the other man. Chanyeol is so funny and quirky without even trying, and that makes it easier for him to grow closer with him especially that comeback day is tomorrow.

Shit. Tomorrow.

He's so nervous. His fear of the stage and the crowd cannot even compare to his fear of the fact the killer could be anywhere right now, waiting for the right time to kill him. He wants to leave, he really does, to survive. But along with this decision, it will affect many others, the clones, Kai, and EXO.

Kyungsoo sighs. The only way for this to over is to be Kisoo and take down the killer. Not only would it save his own life, but the clones' too.

If the killer doesn't take him down first.

His pondering cuts short when Kai knocks on his door.

"Kisoo?"

EXO has a magazine photoshoot today, he remembers.

"I'm up!" he lazily stands up to open the door.

"Hi!" Kai greets him with a wide smile, he looks adorable, Kyungsoo thinks. "I brought fried chicken."

Kyungsoo lets the man in, the latter places down the plastic bag on the table and unloads the food trays he got for them.

"Thank you for the food, Kai."

"No problem, babe." Kyungsoo freezes hearing that word, he's still not used to this boyfriend thing. He thinks he will never be. It's weird.

Chanyeol's words echo through his mind,  _ Kai loves you, and he will understand whatever your decision will be. What I'm saying is, it would hurt less if you let him go now, not later. _

He has to tell him.

"Kai." he looks down on his food. He has to do this. He's not going to stay here for long and giving Kai a sort of closure is better than nothing.

"Yeah?" 

"Can we just.. stay as friends?" he forces himself to look up at the other man, who has stopped chewing his food.

"What?"

"I.."  _ I'm not him.  _ "I just.. can't have you worrying about me, anymore."

"But-"

"No. Listen to me first." Kyungsoo cuts Kai off, "I know I've been harsh on you lately, for not letting you in my problems. In turn, you get hurt and that pains me more because you don't deserve that. Whatever's going on right now, I have to fix it myself. So, I think it's better if we.."

Kai nods, "I understand. I'm confused. But I understand. I saw it coming."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. It's okay." Kai reassures him by holding his hand.

Kyungsoo is glad the other man took it well, "Thank you."

"I will wait for you."

Oh no. 

This is not where he's expecting this to go.

Kai is a nice guy. Kyungsoo knows that, but ending this is for the best for both of them. Being an idol, he can deal with that. But Kai, every time he looks at him, so in love, it breaks his heart. Because he's looking at a different person and he doesn't even know. Kyungsoo feels worse because he can't reciprocate. Because he doesn't feel the same. He can't give him Kisoo's love.

"You can't.."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to wait for me."

"Why not? I love you, Kisoo. You know that. You're everything I wanted to be with."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up.. that there would still be an us after all this.. it's unfair to you."

"You don't get to decide what's unfair to me!"

Kyungsoo is wrong. Kai is not taking this too well, at least, now. Tears start falling down on the latter's eyes. Kyungsoo feels like someone punched him in the gut.

"Please.. stop crying. I know this is all too much to take in right now. I can't explain it, but if someday I get a chance, I will."

"Why don't you just tell me?!" Kai lets out a frustrated huff.

"You won't understand."

"Just try."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you even more."

Kyungsoo thinks, which would hurt Kai more, a break up or telling him that his real boyfriend is dead? Obvious choice for him is the first one.

"You just did." Kai stands up to leave and slams the door shut.

  
  


* * *

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are currently in a dressing room getting fitted with various outfits for the photoshoot.

Kai looks surprisingly calm after what happened earlier, but anyone would still notice the puffiness of his eyes if they look closely. The manager still acts the same as in normal days, Kyungsoo is thankful for his professionalism.

"Were you crying?"

Kyungsoo snaps out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kyungsoo whispers.

"Were  _ you _ crying?" Chanyeol repeats himself.

"No. I was just up all night."

Sehun's whistling interrupts them.

"Kisoo, since when did you get ass like that?"

Kyungsoo turns to look at him, who is staring at his ass. Chanyeol, and an intrigued Kai are now looking at him too.

"Stop that you perverts!" Kyungsoo blushes, "I do pilates. And it doesn't help that I'm always crouching in my farm-"

_ Oh no. He slipped. _

"Your what?" Chanyeol asks.

"Nothing." Kyungsoo dismisses them but he doesn't miss the curious look Kai is giving him.

* * *

It's lunch break. The managers went out to get coffee so it's just Kyungsoo and Chanyeol eating on their table.

"You lied." Chanyeol starts.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo is lying about a  _ lot _ of things these days.

"You were crying."

"Fine. I was. And you were wrong, by the way. Kai didn't understand my decision."

"Huh?" Chanyeol looks up, his spoon still in his mouth. How cute.

"I broke up with him this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo exhales, "I thought he was fine with it at first, said he'd wait for me. But I told him we're done for good."

"For good?" the taller man raises his eyebrow.

"Yes. It's better that way."

"Damn. Why do I feel responsible for it?" 

"No, you're not." Kyungsoo laughs, "I swear I've been thinking about it for a while. You were just the final push." he teases.

"Hey!" Chanyeol throws a piece of lettuce on Kyungsoo's face.

Kyungsoo gasps, offended, "You did not just- do  _ not  _ waste food!"

Chanyeol's laugh booms in the entire room. It doesn't take a second for Kyungsoo to forget his shock and he laughs too.

"What did we miss?" Sehun said, a tray of coffees on his hand. Kai, standing just behind him, is staring at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clones are Kyungsoo's characters from his filmography:
> 
> Roh Kisoo - Swing Kids  
> Taejung - Room No. 7  
> Won Dongyeon - Along with the Gods  
> Choi Taeyoung - Cart  
> Han Kangwoo - It's Okay, That's Love  
> Wondeuk - 100 Days my Prince


	5. Good Luck and Don't Fuck it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit!" Baekhyun puts his hands on my mouth.

Today is the day.

EXO will be releasing their second mini album tonight. Along with that, they will be having their first music show performance at The Show.

They're already backstage in the SBS building, waiting for their turn to rehearse. Kyungsoo is amazed at the performances prepared by the other artists. Promoting with them this week are fellow rookies TXT, ITZY, and LOONA. Baekhyun will be thrilled. Of course, he invited his brother. He knows he wouldn't miss his first stage.

It's their turn now. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, who is standing right beside him, who in turn looks at him back.

"Nervous?" the taller man asks.

"Yeah. Chanyeol, what if I barf in front of our fans?"

Chanyeol laughs too loud it catches the crew's attention. "What are you saying? We've done this a few times."

_ Not me. This is my first time. _

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "It's been a while since the last time I was on stage." What he means is his performance of Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars when he was in kindergarten. He did amazing and got an award for it, for your information.

EXO's stage set up is simple. It will just be them sitting under a few light effects, singing while Chanyeol plays the guitar. Kyungsoo likes the intimate feeling it gives.

They go to the center of the stage and sit, waiting for the cue to start. They will be performing two songs, the title track Moonlight, and a bside, Love Yourself.

"Ready?" Chanyeol asks.

_ No.  _ But Kyungsoo nods, instead.

Chanyeol starts playing the song, but Kyungsoo blanks out, he can't remember the words. He looks at the former who is already looking at him with worry, "I'm sorry." he says.

"It's okay." Chanyeol smiles at him, "Breathe. You can do this."

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. He can do this.

Chanyeol starts over.

* * *

It's 6 pm. The album is out and the show has just begun. They're watching the show on the monitor in the waiting room. The pressure just went higher when they found out they're nominated for first place.

"Holy shit. This is big, guys. If you get your first win imagine the impact that you'll have." Sehun boosts with excitement.

The MC just announced them as the next performers, "Alright, let's go guys." Kai says.

His phone pings. It's a text from Baekhyun.

_ Good luck. And don't fuck it up. _

Kyungsoo chuckles. Oh, what will he do without his brother and his references? 

Chanyeol and Sehun go out first, and before Kyungsoo can follow, Kai closes the door and grabs his wrist.

"Good luck." Kai smiles at him.

"Thank you."

There's awkward silence, they're just staring at each other, and Kai doesn't let go of his wrist. He looks at it and notices something, "What happened to your scar?" 

"What?"

"The scar. From the incident." Kai rubs and points at a part of Kyungsoo's wrist. "It's gone."

_ What incident?  _

"Huh.." How the hell will Kyungsoo get out of this? "I've been using a new cream. Must've been effective." He is such a dumbass.

Sehun knocks on the door before Kai could reply, and with fake disgust, whispers, "You two are better not making out right now."

Thanks for the save, Sehun.

"Gross." Kyungsoo replies at Sehun, and detaches his wrist from Kai's grasp, who gives him an offended look. "Come on."

* * *

They're backstage again, waiting for the cue. Chanyeol pats him on the shoulder, "Here we go."

Kyungsoo is shaking as they walk on the stage and sit. He squints his eyes at the crowd and sees Baekhyun at the back, waving his own EXO lightstick, or what they call Eribong, enthusiastically. He smiles, his brother's support means a lot to him. Suddenly he's not that nervous anymore. He signals Chanyeol that he's ready, and the other man gives him an encouraging nod.

Chanyeol strums his guitar.

* * *

Article: EXO Achieves First Music Show Win at The Show

  
  


[+1112, -141] Wow! Finally, their hard work paid off! I'm so happy for them! #EXOFirstWin

  
  


[+982, -88] Moonlight is an amazing song. I might have cried a little.

  
  


[+453, -1033] TXT DESERVED TO WIN WTFF

  
  


[+109, -29] Kisoo seems a bit, off? Is it just me?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn't believe it, but here he is, holding the trophy like it's his firstborn. The four of them are currently in Kyungsoo's dorm celebrating their win. The boys are sitting on the floor drinking beers, he thinks the other three are drunk already by the way they're basically yelling like they couldn't hear each other. Kyungsoo's only tipsy, he never drinks too much, he hasn't ever experienced being too drunk. Also, somebody has to take care of these boys, he sighs, so he decides to stay sober as much as possible.

He receives a text from Taejung congratulating him,  _ Well done, dude! Let's meet for a drink sometime. _

And one from Baekhyun, 

_ Congrats baby! I'm so proud of you [crying emoji] _

_ Couldn't have done it without you. I love you.  _ He replies.

Kyungsoo is proud of himself too. After so many years of not singing in front of a huge crowd, he managed to overcome his fear. Having his brother and Chanyeol's support helped a lot.

_ Oh! LOONA SERVED!! I can't believe I finally saw the girls live! Thank you for making it happen. I love you too [kiss emoji] _

_ You're a nerd. _

He realizes the commotion has died down and he looks up, but the three boys are already looking at him, dumbfounded.

"Kisoo, who are you talking to?" Chanyeol inquires.

"You're smiling on your phone like an in love thirteen year old boy." Sehun interjects. "Kai is right here."

Kyungsoo catches Kai and Chanyeol's eyes, it seems the two of them haven't told Sehun yet.

"Kisoo dumped me." Kai finally speaks.

"What? You're kidding." Sehun says, "He would never do that."

"But he did." Kai laughs, "I thought it would be us against the world. I guess we're all wrong. And it hurts so much. It hurts so fucking much."

Oh boy. He's pouring his heart out.

"Kisoo, remember when you told me you want to run away with me? That you'd drop your career just to be with me? What happened with that? We have it all planned, Kisoo. Tell me, what happened to us.. what happened.. to you?"

Kai is crying. Kyungsoo wants to wipe his tears up and comfort the man, but he couldn't move. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. Sehun and Chanyeol must have sensed that this is none of their business, so they start packing their stuff up and leave the two of them alone.

"I love you so much, Kisoo." Kai continues when their friends are gone. "Please give us another chance."

Kai moves closer in front of Kyungsoo and cups his jaw in his two hands, "Please.."

Kai leans in and Kyungsoo closes his eyes as the former's lips touch his. It must be the influence of the alcohol, because Kyungsoo parts his lips and lets Kai deepen the kiss. Kai's lips are too soft. Kyungsoo admits he likes it.

But this is wrong. So wrong.

Kyungsoo yelps and pushes Kai when he feels the latter's hand on his waist, "We can't." he gasps for air.

Kai complies without saying a word and he stands up and lies down on the couch, looking too drained already.

Kyungsoo stands up as well and decides to go to his bedroom, "I'm sorry." he takes one last look at the lying man before closing his door.

* * *

Kyungsoo couldn't move.

He's lying on his bed, and he feels he's tied up. He doesn't know why but he can barely open his eyes. He tries to focus on his surroundings and he sees several men, dressed in white suits standing over him, watching him. He can't figure out what they're doing or saying. Kyungsoo struggles even more when one of them starts shoving something in his mouth, making him choke.

Kyungsoo jerks awake and realizes it was just a dream. He's sweating and gasping for air, he needs water. He gets up and his head starts spinning, it must be the alcohol, and he quickly runs to the bathroom and vomits. Something solid came out of his mouth though, Kyungsoo takes it and looks at it clearly. The object is like a tiny circular disc chip. He has no idea what it is, but he realizes what happened in his dream is real after all. He starts to panic, what happened last night? What did they do to him?

Kyungsoo goes out of his room and sees Kai still sleeping on the couch. He quickly grabs his phone and leaves the dorm, careful not to wake the other man up.

* * *

Kyungsoo is in Baekhyun's apartment much to the latter's surprise. His brother wasn't expecting him at all to visit, especially that EXO has a schedule today.

He video called Taejung and Dongyeon to show them the thing he found.

"That looks like an electrode." Taejung says.

"What is it for?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Let me check." they hear Taejung type on his keyboard. "It's from an electroencephalogram array. An eeg helmet. It monitors activity in the brain."

"I knew it. So it wasn't a dream then?"

"How long I've been saying it? We're like lab rats in an illegal experiment!" Dongyeon exclaims in disgust.

"Kyungsoo, were you alone during all this?" Taejung asks him.

"I was alone in my room, but Kai was sleeping out on the couch. There were at least three or four doctors, if I remember."

"He could be in on it though, maybe he set it up." Baekhyun interjects.

"Well, somebody has to watch the lab rats, someone we know." Dongyeon says as he raises his gun at the screen, like threatening whoever that may be.

Taejung continues, "Well, if it was my experiment, then yeah, I would put an observer close to the subject. You know, somebody to keep tabs and accumulate data."

"Taejung.." Kyungsoo's anxiety is getting worse, "What did they do to me?"

"Uh.. I think you'd know if they did something.. invasive. An eeg is a neurological test, and that mark on your arm looks like a blood sample. It sounds diagnostic."

"With Kai in on it?" Kyungsoo hesitates, "I don't know."

"Why? Because you like him?" Baekhyun pokes his side.

"Baek!" he hits his brother's arm, but Baekhyun just raises an eyebrow.

Kyungsoo shoots his brother a death stare, "Well.. no. But we sort of ended up making out.."

"Holy shit!" Baekhyun puts his hands on his mouth.

"You kissed Kisoo's boyfriend?!" Dongyeon may or may not have screamed.

"Dude. That's complex." Taejung is at a loss of words too.

"Whatever. Far be it from me. I may be sleeping with my spy as well." Dongyeon says, but Kyungsoo doesn't miss the judging look the former is giving him right now.

"I don't think Kai is a spy. He seems to be a nice person."

"That's what they want you to think."

"Guys.. if my blind subjects were suddenly to become self-aware, might be either a eureka moment or whatever.. I would terminate. So be careful, okay? We can't let them know that we know what we are." Taejung warns them.

Kyungsoo ends the call just as he receives a text from Kai.

_ Where are you? _


	6. Double Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mention of overdose/drug usage

_ I just took a walk.. I'll be back soon. And don't worry, I was careful. _

"Baek, I have to go. Kai is already looking for me." Kyungsoo says as he sends the text. "Will you walk me out?"

"Yeah, of course."

Baekhyun waits outside his building until Kyungsoo gets a cab. "Hey. Do not trust Kai, okay? The fact he was there during the doctors' visit is sketchy enough. Just because he's a nice kisser doesn't mean you'll cross him out of this." his brother says while opening the car's door for him.

"I never said he is."

"Which one?"

"A nice kisser.."

"But it shows." Baekhyun shrugs.

"I hate you." Kyungsoo blushes, "Bye."

Kyungsoo sighs as the door closes beside him. He couldn't think of a reason why or how Kai could be a spy and it has nothing to do with the kiss. It's impossible, right? He's been with Kisoo since what, his trainee days? A spy wouldn't be with you for that long, would it?

He's wrong.

Kyungsoo arrives in the dorm and before he could open the door, he hears Kai talking to someone inside.

_ How is Kisoo this morning? _

_ He's fine. He's doing great. _

_ Are you still concerned about his mental health? _

There is a pause..

_ No. He's been better. Certainly better.  _ Kai continues.

_ You understand your role as monitor is not to interfere, right? But if there's something pertinent I should know, anything at all..  _

_ If there is, I would tell you, Minseok.  _

Monitor?

He walks to the opposite side of the hallway and calls Taejung.

_ Dude, what's up? _

_ You guys are right. Kai may be a spy. _

_ How? _

_ I heard him talking to a guy named Minseok. Minseok called him a monitor and asked him about Kisoo. _

_ Shit. This is it. _

_ Taejung… _

_ Yeah? _

_ Can you hack Kai's phone?  _ Kyungsoo feels terrible suggesting invasion of privacy, but this is information about him and Kisoo.

_ To listen to his phone calls? Of course I can. Just give me his number. _

_ Okay. Let me know what you find. I have a schedule tonight.  _

_ Stay on the act, Kyungsoo. And be careful. _

Kyungsoo ends the call and screams when he turns around.

"Ahh!! Chanyeol!!! You scared me!" the taller man is standing right in front of him.

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business. How long have you been standing there? God." Kyungsoo is still clutching his chest.

"For two seconds. Jeez, I didn't eavesdrop okay. I was about to go out and get lunch. Wanna come?"

Kyungsoo thinks. He doesn't want to see Kai and get reminded of the kiss.  _ Can his brain stop bringing it up?!  _ He also doesn't want to confront him about Minseok right now. Not when he has to perform tonight. Right. It will just ruin his focus.

So he accepts Chanyeol's offer.

* * *

Chanyeol drives them to a small food stall near their dorm. Kyungsoo gets the idea that the former likes it here because of the privacy, every booth is divided by high walls that will hide whoever's inside. Chanyeol orders them  _ haejangguk _ , apparently he needs the classic hangover soup to sober up.

Chanyeol takes a mouthful of soup with a slurping sound. "Ahhh.. I already feel better."

"I could do so much better than this."

"Ha ha. You can't cook for shit."

"Uh, yes I can." Kyungsoo says as a matter of fact.

"You and Kai almost burned your dorm down trying to fry an egg."

Right. He's being Kisoo right now. He always forgets the act whenever he's with Chanyeol.

"You're so mean." Kisoo can't cook. Got it. "I've been practicing so hard, you know. I can show you one day."

"Are you seriously pouting at me?"

Is he?

"I'm not. I don't pout." Kyungsoo narrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

"You did, just now. It's cute."

"I'm not cute!" he covers his mouth with his hands when he realizes he said it a bit too loud.

"Woah there. I'm just playing around." Chanyeol looks at him with concern, "You good?" 

"Sorry." Kyungsoo breathes out, "I feel too stressed out lately. I wish promotions would be over soon."

"What? We just started. Are you not having fun?"

"I am.. the fans' reception, our first win, 200,000 albums sold in our first day? It feels unreal."

"But? I feel like there's a but coming."

Kyungsoo wishes he could tell him everything, it's getting hard for him to hide the real him to the other man, "But.. I'm scared something bad will happen before the week finishes." The killer is still out there.

"Well that escalated quickly. What is it, Kisoo? Are you receiving threats? A sasaeng?"

"Something like that, yeah."  _ Shut up. Stop talking. _

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We should tell the agency, now." Chanyeol sounds worried now, which is what Kyungsoo didn't want. He should've just sat there and ate his food.

Or maybe it's a good thing he told Chanyeol? Because he suggested to get Kyungsoo more security to keep him safer.

"Even in the dorm? Wouldn't that be over the top?" To be honest, having somebody watch him even in the dorm creeps him out. Besides, they might hear whatever he talks about with the clones.

"It's not if it puts you at risk."

"More bodyguards on schedules, but not in my room." Kyungsoo tries to convince his friend. "Please?"

"Hmm. I'm next door anyways. Call me if there's any trouble. Let's tell Kai about this. Deal?"

"Okay. Deal." Kyungsoo smiles.

Speaking of Kai, his phone pings a text from the man.

_ When will you be back? _

Chanyeol takes a look at Kyungsoo's phone. "Kai?"

"Yeah. He's already looking for me." he snorts.

"Let's send him a picture!" Chanyeol snatches Kyungsoo's phone from his hand and opens the camera app. Chanyeol moves and pans the camera to the both of them, he holds up a peace sign and says, "Smile!"

Chanyeol looks at the photo and says, "Wow. We look cute together."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at that.

"Just kidding." Chanyeol laughs and sends it to Kai. They immediately get a reply. Is the other guy just sitting there waiting?

_ I can't believe you guys didn't invite me :( _

"He was sleeping like a log." Kyungsoo shrugs.

_ Kisoo said your ugly ass was sleeping like a baby _

"Hey! That's not what I said." Kyungsoo protests.

_ Just get me haejangguk when you get back here. My head hurts _

_ [squinting face with tongue emoji]  _ Chanyeol simply replies before handing the phone back to Kyungsoo.

"I knew you bitches will be here."

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol turn their heads at the source of the sound. It's Sehun, wearing black sunglasses to hide his bloodshot eyes, head peeking at the top of the wall looking pretty much hungover. He needs his dose of haejangguk too, Kyungsoo supposes.

* * *

Kyungsoo was less tense during their performances tonight. He's getting used to the cameras and the screams already. Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up after, indicating that he did well. Kyungsoo is happy the other man can see his efforts.

This time, when the MC of Show Champion announces that EXO wins tonight, Kyungsoo, unlike last night, doesn't stay still. Instead, he pulls Chanyeol in a hug. 

"We won!" He yells at his friend's ears.

Chanyeol hugs him back and laughs, "Yeah. We did."

Their fellow idols congratulate them too, and Kyungsoo bows back, telling each one of them that they did well too. When he faces Chanyeol, he sees the other man is staring at him. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. You seem very happy."

"I am. Thank you."

"What for?" 

"For the encouragement."

"Small thing." Chanyeol grins.

His happiness doesn't take long to get replaced by anxiety when Taejung calls him.

_ Kyungsoo? _

_ Bad news? _

Kyungsoo excuses himself from his friends and goes to the toilet to be alone.

_ So.. Kai reports to this Minseok guy almost everyday. _

_ Reports what?  _

_ Kisoo. _

_ God. _

_ Listen to this. This was the night Kisoo died. _

Taejung plays a voice recording of a conversation.

_ [He's back in his dark place, Minseok. I stopped him from OD'ing on pills last night. He's not telling me why.]  _

_ [Don't interfere unless it's critical. As long as your subject makes his own choices, there are no wrong decisions.]  _

Kyungsoo shivers. He can't stomach what he is hearing.

Taejung cuts in. _ I think this Minseok guy, he runs Kai. But it sounds like some kind of double blind. _

_ What do you mean? _

_ They are keeping Kai in the dark too so he can't skew the results either. _

_ You mean Kai doesn't even know he's watching a clone?  _

_ Yes. So this Minseok, he's the one we need to get to. _

_ I have to go through Kai first. I feel like he's starting to get suspicious of me. _

_ But Kyungsoo, he did interfere this morning. He covered for you. That Minseok guy, he asked if something's wrong with you and Kai said no. Why? _

_ I guess I'll have to find out. _

"Kisoo?" Kai knocks on the door.

_ Taejung, I have to go. _

_ Be careful, Kyungsoo. _

The line cuts, and Kyungsoo opens the door. "What?" He tries to look calm.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The moment Kai closes and locks the door behind him with a cold look on his face, Kyungsoo knows he has to prepare himself for a confrontation.

Kai sits on the couch and gestures on the one in front of him, "Sit." He commands Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo does as he was told. "Where were you this morning?" Kai asks him.

"I was with Chanyeol."

"No. Before that."

"I.. I told you I went out for a walk."

"Care to explain this?" Kai shows him a photo on his phone. Kyungsoo gasps, it's a photo of him and Baekhyun from this morning. "Who is this?" 

"You had me followed?" Kyungsoo feels so violated right now. And he won't let it slide especially if his brother gets involved.

"Answer my question." Kai's stare is like pure ice. So cold that it sent shivers on his spine.

"That's my… friend. I was just visiting." Kyungsoo lies.

"The way I see it, and by the look of these photos, he's not just a friend." Kai swipes and more photos of him and Baekhyun appear, even ones of Baekhyun in the studio where he showed up to support Kyungsoo tonight. "Again, who is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Are you cheating on me?"

The question is so ridiculous it makes Kyungsoo laugh in frustration, "Are you serious? Is this what it's all about?"

"He's my brother." There, he says it.

"You don't have a brother."

"He's adopted."  _ We are. _

"You never told me about him in the two years we've known each other." Kai stands up and walks towards Kyungsoo. The former holds up his palm and slowly puts it on the latter's left chest as if feeling his heartbeat.

A few seconds have passed and Kai finally speaks, "You're not Kisoo."

Oh no. Kyungsoo holds his breath, "What? Of course it's me." He's caught. Kai's already figured it out.

Kai puts his hand down and takes a step back, "I knew from the moment that I saw you on the streets having no idea who I was that there is something odd with you." he eyes him from head to toe, "The sudden changes in your appearance, your body.. even Sehun and Chanyeol had noticed. And then the scar on your wrist disappeared because of what, some cream?" he snickers.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say, he can't deny it anymore.

"Where is Kisoo?"

He doesn't answer.

"One last time. Whoever you are, where is Kisoo?" 

Kyungsoo realizes he has no escape from this now. So he decides to tell the truth.

"He's dead."

"You're lying." There is a visible shock in Kai's eyes.

"I'm not." Kyungsoo breathes out, "When Kisoo died, I took his identity. I didn't mean to get tangled up with all of you."

"If he's dead, how do I know you didn't kill him?"

"Cause you killed him." Kyungsoo tries to mess with his mind.

"What?"

"You're his monitor, aren't you?" This time, it's his turn to interrogate.

"And what's that?"

"You observe him. You let people into his home. Doctors came in and medically examined him in his sleep. Like last night."

The night Kyungsoo met Kisoo flashes back into his mind. Kisoo was crying.

_Kisoo knew._ That's why he ran away that night.

"Kisoo knew. He figured it out. And he died because the man that he loved turned his whole life into a lie." Tears started falling down both of their faces. "How could you do that to him?"

Kai sinks on his knees and looks down, heartbroken, "You think I had a choice?"

"Just tell me why."

Kai looks up to Kyungsoo, and says, "They don't tell us why."


	7. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongyeon's family is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's take a break from kyungsoo's drama, this chapter is told from dongyeon's pov.
> 
> content warning - mentions of drug abuse, suicide

Dongyeon is not amused.

Ever since Kisoo coming out as an idol and Taejung finding and telling them they are clones- _ he hates that word,  _ his life just exploded. He cannot go out anymore without a sort of cover or disguise so EXO's fans wouldn't bug him. Dongyeon is just glad he's not in contact with anyone, not even his friends or school mates ever since he graduated. He knows those people are already bragging to everyone they know that they're "friends" with an idol, unless they're not, cause he's not Kisoo.

It's not like he's still mad at Kisoo for basically taking away their freedom, he has long forgiven the dead man and accepted that it wasn't entirely his fault, but sometimes Dongyeon wishes he never crossed paths with them. He wishes they never existed. He would do anything to be normal again. Harsh, but that's what he feels inside.

"Earth to Dongyeon!" his husband Junmyeon snaps a finger on his face.

"Huh?" he realizes he zoned out again.

"Your chicken is burning." the man points at the stove.

"Oh shi-sheeze!" he curses and quickly lowers down the fire, his husband looks at him with concern.

"Honey, you okay?" Junmyeon asks with a pout.

"Yes. Just tired. I barely had sleep you know, Junhee was awake the entire night." he sighs.

Junmyeon chuckles from behind and wraps his arms around Dongyeon's waist, "Sorry. My turn tonight, yeah?" his husband gives him a kiss on his cheek, and then on his neck.

Dongyeon giggles, "Stop. That tickles." Junmyeon doesn't stop, instead he peppers his neck with more kisses. "Ahh!! It's too early for this." He rolls his eyes.

"You know morning's my best time." Junmyeon's palm travels down his body until it finds his ass, grabbing it.

Dongyeon thinks for a few seconds. It's Junmyeon's day off. Their daughter is still asleep. Good. He wants to forget whatever was on his mind moments ago for a while.

He turns around and faces his husband. He jumps and wraps his legs around Junmyeon's waist, the latter's strong arms catching his weight perfectly.

"Bedroom. Now."

* * *

Dongyeon wakes up groggily at around noon already, he checks the clock on his nightstand. Today was the first time he and Junmyeon had sex in two weeks, so they both took the chance and had a few rounds. He fell asleep after that, too tired from the action and the lack of sleep as well.

Junmyeon is a very busy man. As a doctor, his work requires him to be in the field whenever he's needed. In early mornings, late nights, even an entire day. Most of the time when his husband gets home after work, he eats, watches sports tv, plays with Junhee for a bit, and heads straight to bed. That's why they barely get the time to have sex. And when they do, they make love like rabbits.

In Dongyeon's case, he's kind of occupied as well. He quit his job when they decided to adopt a baby three years ago. Now he spends his everyday life as a house husband. He's the one who got puked onto, the one who heard the baby's first word, the one who had to run after the child's naughty legs when she learned how to walk on her own. He understands Junmyeon's demanding work. He does. He knows Junmyeon always tries his best to help at home, especially during his day offs which in turn becomes Dongyeon's day offs too. He is grateful for his husband. He is grateful for his family.

But he supposes everything changes in time.

He catches Junmyeon sitting on the couch with Junhee on his lap, watching cartoons. The sight of them making his heart flutter.

"Hey, you guys." Dongyeon walks in and joins them. Junmyeon kisses him on the cheek and wraps his arm around him. "What are you two watching?" 

"Peppa Pig." Junhee answers.

"Junhee's been making me whistle ever since that episode." Junmyeon laughs.

"Myeonie appa can't whistle." Junhee says and looks at Dongyeon, "Can you whistle, Dongdong appa?"

Dongyeon and Junmyeon look at each other, "Well…"

"Put your lips together and blow." Junhee repeats one of the lines.

Dongyeon does as his daughter said and whistles for a few seconds, he can whistle but he doesn't tell his daughter that.

Junhee claps when her father stops, "You're so good Dongdong appa!" 

"Yeah. Those lips are good at blowing." Junmyeon whispers. "Ow!" 

Dongyeon hits his husband on the arm, "Not in front of our daughter!"

"Sorry." Junmyeon giggles, "I couldn't help it."

He glares at his husband. Just as they go back to watching, his phone starts ringing. It's Taejung.

He stands up before answering.

_ Is this a bad time?  _ Taejung quickly says.

_ Yes. I'm with my family.  _ He goes outside so he wouldn't get heard.

_ I just called to warn you. _

_ Warn me? With what? _

_ Kai is Kisoo's monitor without his knowledge.  _ Taejung reveals.

_ Oh Lord. So it's true? It's a double blind. _

_ Yes. And that also means, it could be someone close to you… _

_ No…  _ He knows what Taejung's about to say.

_ Your husband- _

_ That is impossible. We've known each other since high school. _

_ Then who else would it be? You do not interact with anyone else besides us. _

_ Taejung. I'm scared. If Myeonie is my..  _ He couldn't even say the word.  _ I don't know what I would do. _

_ You have to find proof. _

_ How? _

_ Kai was found out through his phone calls and texts. Start with that. _

_ I can't.. Myeonie and I have an agreement regarding each other's privacy. I can't just snoop on him.. _

_ Dongyeon, one way or another you're gonna have to confront him about this. He's the only suspect. _

Dongyeon takes a deep breath. He is afraid if their assumption turns out to be true. What would happen to his family?

_ I need to go. _

He ends the call not waiting for Taejung's answer.

* * *

Dongyeon returns inside and finds Junhee alone, "Where's Myeonie appa?" he asks his daughter.

"Pee-pee." Junhee giggles at him.

He sees Junmyeon's phone on the table, he contemplates if he should check it or not, he doesn't want to break their agreement.

But his desire for an answer is more powerful.

He grabs and unlocks the device while scanning the room for a sign of his husband. He goes straight to the messages and his heart drops.

_ Meet me today. _

_ I need Dongyeon's latest test results. _

There they are, messages from an unknown number. About him.

His husband is his monitor.

He dials Taejung's number but the man doesn't answer, so he calls Kyungsoo instead. To be honest, he hated Kyungsoo. Dongyeon thought the guy would just steal Kisoo's money and go off. But he grasped that the guy has good intentions and he is just as desperate as them for answers. And as days go by, he's started to trust him. He and Taejung eventually decided to welcome Kyungsoo into  _ Clone Club _ .

_ Dongyeon? I'm kind of busy right now. _ Kyungsoo picks up after six rings.

_ Kyungsoo. _ His voice is laced with alarm,  _ I need you to get me out of here before I snap. _

_ What? _

_ My husband is my monitor _ . He informs the other.

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yes! I need your help. Taejung is not answering my calls. _

He hears Kyungsoo hesitate,  _ I'm sorry, but I'm in a fansign right now. But I'll be there as soon as I finish. I promise. _

_ No..please- _ he panics when he hears footsteps coming and he drops the call and quickly returns Junmyeon's phone from where he took it just as his husband returns to his seat.

"Who were you talking to?" his husband asks.

Anyone he would mention will be too unbelievable since Dongyeon doesn't talk to anybody on the phone unless it's the electrician or the plumber. And they have no problem in the house right now too, so there's that. "My mother." he blurts out.

"What?" Junmyeon's eyes widens, "Why?"

He's not shocked that Junmyeon is shocked. He never talked to his mother ever since she kicked him out when he announced he would marry Junmyeon six years ago. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want Junmyeon for him because of a petty fight she had with his husband's parents. Dongyeon doesn't give a crap. He's had enough. Besides, getting kicked out was like escaping the devil.

"She.. was just asking how we're doing." he lies. But he guesses God is punishing him for lying because his phone starts ringing and his stomach turns when he sees the name of the caller.

"It's your mom again." no shit Junmyeon.

"Oh my god." his fingers hover over the pick up or hang up buttons. He mentally punches himself because he basically summoned his mother.

He decides to pick up the call, "Mother?"

* * *

It was a short call. Dongyeon still cannot believe he just talked to his mother. He hasn't heard that voice for years, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his eyes. Although he has a rough relationship with her, there's still a bit of him that misses her. She isn't perfect, but no matter how hard he tries to deny this, she is still his mother.

"Honey? What did she say? Did she insult you again?" Junmyeon holds his hands with worry. Their daughter is focused on the cartoon on the television.

"No.. she.. she actually invited us for dinner. Tonight." They find themselves surprised. He breaks away from his husband's hold and says, "I need to get ready for this. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yes. Yes, honey. Call me if you need anything, okay? I'll watch Junhee."

Dongyeon has to prepare for this emotionally. He has no idea what his mother wants with him. Her tone was calm and he sensed a bit of joy in her voice. Will she finally embrace his family? He hopes so.

He locks himself in their bedroom and his thoughts go back to his husband. He goes inside Junmyeon's office and rummages his documents in panic. At the bottom of the lowest cabinet, there is a black container box that has a padlock on it. He looks around the room to find something that could open the lock but to no avail. The frustration gets on his nerves so he bashes the box on the wall until the padlock breaks and the box opens, a bunch of papers falling out of it on the floor.

Dongyeon kneels down and grabs the papers, horror washes over his face when he reads the contents. They are medical records, tests performed on him every month in the span of eight years. The tests are just like what were performed on Kyungsoo based on what he described to them. What breaks his heart even more is seeing the bottom of the papers, every one of them is signed under Kim Junmyeon's name, indicating that his husband himself performed those tests.

He feels himself shaking at the discovery. He doesn't understand why of all people, why Junmyeon?

He stands up and goes to his own dresser. He has to meet his mother tonight, he remembers. He slowly changes his clothes, carefully choosing the ones that wouldn't get picked on by her. He then sees the bottles of pills he'd been hiding from his husband. Dongyeon knows Junmyeon is aware of his history. Although he's keeping it a secret that he still takes it whenever he gets tempted, he wouldn't be surprised now if his husband knows about it too.

It all started when he was eighteen. When he was enlisted in the military. It was raining so hard one night it was making him anxious, he was on guard duty with his sergeant Kim Suhong.

"Hey. It's alright." Suhong says, "I'm gonna visit you even after my discharge. If others bully you, tell the Lieutenant, okay?" the older man holds his hand and stops it from fidgeting the safety of his gun, Dongyeon didn't even notice.

Suhong was the only person who was nice to him in the base. He treated him like a brother, fending him off from the other soldiers who were bullying him for his incompetence. Dongyeon hated every single day he spent there. Suhong was the only reason he survived.

"Stop crying." Suhong tells and proceeds to hug him, "Hold the rifle properly."

"I'm sorry." Dongyeon lets go from the hug and realigns his gun, then suddenly, it accidentally fires at Suhong.

He watched in shock as his best friend died.

"I'm sorry, too." that was Suhong's last words.

Dongyeon was barely coherent for days afterwards, he had convinced himself that it was just an accident, that it wasn't his fault, but the guilt was too heavy it drove him to kill himself. His attempt had failed, and he was sent to a psychiatric hospital then, and there he met his high school classmate Junmyeon again, who was studying to be a doctor at the time.

Dongyeon wasn't better when he returned home. He continued taking the pills in secret. Even alcohol was used to cope. But all of it wasn't enough. He supposed he would carry the guilt for the rest of his life.

Dongyeon snaps back to reality when he hears knocks on the door.

"Dongyeon, are you okay?" Junmyeon asks on the other side.

He wipes his tears and takes the pills. He checks himself in the mirror and smiles.  _ Pretend everything is fine. _

He opens the door, "Everything is fine." he smiles at his husband.

"What was that banging sound?" Junmyeon's eyes scan the room.

"What sound? Maybe you were imagining things."

"Huh." Junmyeon thinks for a second, maybe agreeing with him.

"Now get ready. Wear something boring." Dongyeon eyes his husband from head to toe.

"What for?" 

"For dinner." he rolls his eyes.

"Wait, I'm going too?"

"Yes."

"But who's gonna watch Junhee?"

"I'll figure something out."

He needs a babysitter. He scrolls through his contact list and sighs. He can't trust anybody right now, Kyungsoo and Taejung are busy, and there's only one person left to call. Dongyeon sighs again.

_ If you didn't look like my brother I wouldn't answer this. _

_ Baekhyun.. _

_ What is it? _

_ I need a favor.. _

_ From me? Have you really ran out of options?  _ He can hear the mock in his voice.

_ Listen.. I just discovered my husband is my monitor and I'm going out to shoot him in the balls. Now, would you babysit my daughter? _

_ Woah there. Holy shit. _

_ Yes. Much sh-crap. _

_ Okay.. but first, say 'please, Baekhyun. You're the nicest.' _

Dongyeon resists the urge to roll his eyes,  _ Please… Baekhyun. You're the nicest. _

_ That is the most half assed begging ever. But okay I guess. I'll be there in about an hour. _

_ Thank you. _

Baekhyun arrives just in time.

"Myeonie, this is Baekhyun. Our babysitter. Baekhyun, this is my husband, Junmyeon." Dongyeon introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you." Baekhyun says, and when Junmyeon goes outside to the car, he whistles, "Damn, he's hot."

Dongyeon sends him a glare, "What? You're gonna shoot me?" Baekhyun replies.

"No. Besides, the one I pointed at you was not loaded by the way. I've learned my lesson."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" Baekhyun crosses his arms.

"I apologized for it already, okay? The gun was just for a show so people would fear me."

"Your scary eyes are enough to send people running away."

"Hey!" Dongyeon is offended but he laughs at that, "Do you also tell Kyungsoo that?" 

"Yeah..it's true, though." Baekhyun laughs too. They're good, he guesses.

"Does my hair look okay? My mother's gonna notice if I haven't get it trimmed." he asks.

"It's fine. Your bangs look like it say unhappy and sexless marriage."

"That's not true!" he hits Baekhyun in the arm, "Are you good with children?"

"No..but I'll try. We'll have fun I'm sure of that." Baekhyun shrugs.

Before he leaves, Dongyeon has already explained to Baekhyun about his plan tonight, "Okay. Tell Kyungsoo to meet me in this address."

"Got it."

"Thank you, Baekhyun." Dongyeon hugs him, "I hope you know I'm sincere."

"I know."

* * *

They arrive at his mother's house thirty minutes before the time she gave them. She's always been strict on being on time.

Dongyeon stops at the front door, his finger shakes as he presses the door bell.

"Hey. It's gonna be fine." Junmyeon reassures him and holds his hand.

He ignores his husband. He has been since the car ride. Junmyeon would probably just think it's because of the pressure on his nerves brought upon by his mother, but actually, it's not just that, he is so angry at him. But this is not the right time to confront him about it, yet.

The door opens and his breath hitches in his throat. Standing in front of him is the scariest woman on the planet. In his opinion.

"Hello, mother." Dongyeon keeps his calm. The effects of the pills are still there.

"Dongyeon. I thought you'd be late." his mother eyes them from head to toe, and her lips twitch at the sight of their hands holding. "Junmyeon, you came too."

"Yes, I did. And we're never late." Junmyeon smiles awkwardly.

His mother ignores Junmyeon and then touches Dongyeon's hair. She clicks her tongue and says, "Yikes."

"Oh. I'm gonna get it trimmed this weekend. I'm just busy because of Junhee." he defenses.

"Ah." his mother turns around and starts walking in the dining room, "Come in."

Dongyeon and Junmyeon look at each other, "Don't let her get under your skin, honey." his husband reminds him.

When he walks inside, the first thing he sees is a photo of him on the wall. He was wearing a uniform, a blank expression on his face.

_ Private Won Dongyeon _

_ 2011 _

He tries to bury the memories.

They follow his mother in the room and sit in front of her, "Let's eat." his mother begins.

They eat in silence, and he knows his mother hates talking while they eat, but the silence is irritating him already, so he drops his silverware and says, "Why are we really here, mother?" 

His mother pauses eating too, and he couldn't believe for a second with what he sees, because she smiles at him and says, "I'm really proud of you, son."

He's speechless, but his mother continues and doesn't wait for his answer, "I understand why you didn't tell me. It's bad press if your fans find out you were kicked out by your mother, right?"

"Excuse me, what?" he has no idea what she's saying.

"I saw you singing on tv the other day. You never thought you're this famous for me to know huh? You even changed your name. Roh Kisoo, that's unfortunate."

_ Oh. _

"I'm sorry," it was Junmyeon's turn to speak, "But what are you guys talking about?"

"Your husband is an idol, you don't know?" his mother raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Junmyeon turns to him in surprise.

"Oh, Kim Junmyeon, have you been busy at your little hospital? How come you are so clueless about my son's life? I bet my purse you didn't even get to watch your daughter grow up. I knew I was right, Dongyeon shouldn't have married you."

"Mother!"

"What? Am I wrong? This man is responsible for taking you away from me. You should have married your ex boyfriend from high school instead-"

"No! I am not letting you make this about Junmyeon! Nobody's good enough for me but him. Not my ex. But Junmyeon."

His mother rolls her eyes, "Oh, Dongyeon. I also said that about your dad, but it turned out he wasn't. You know we had to conceive you through in vitro because of his low motility. But the truth is, I wanted better stock for my child, so I engaged the clinic to provide an upgrade." 

"Wait, dad..is not my real-"

"Well, why tell him? I mean, my point is, if I seem disappointed with your life choices, it's because I tried to give you every opportunity since day one." 

Dongyeon feels sick.

"You're wrong. You controlled my life. You were always the one making decisions for me. You enlisted me in the military without my consent and that ruined me. And you know what, I'm glad you kicked me out because I hated every single day I had to spend with you. I hate you so much, mother."

"Don't you dare say that!" his mother raises her voice. "I know you're only saying this now, but someday, when it's time to make a change, like I made with your father, you'll find the strength too and you'll thank me for it. Sometimes we have to make hard choices, Dongyeon. Who knows? Maybe Park Chanyeol will be the one for you in the end, huh?"

Dongyeon snaps.

"You watch your tone! Junmyeon is the rock of my family and you will no longer speak down to him. Am I clear?!"

His mother's eyes go wide, but she nods.

It felt good. Being able to stand up for yourself, for once.

_ I'm here.  _ Kyungsoo sends a message.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Dongyeon stands up and leaves the two in the room.

"Hi. What's going on?" Kyungsoo says as Dongyeon opens the door.

"Come on." he drags the former man inside by his arm.

"Hey! Dongyeon wha-" Kyungsoo stumbles in front of Dongyeon's husband, and mother. Both are stunned by the looks on their faves.

"What- who is this?" his mother stutters.

"This is the real Roh Kisoo." Dongyeon stands beside Kyungsoo, "My clone, mother."

"Hi." Kyungsoo smiles and waves at them awkwardly. "This is your plan?" he whispers at Dongyeon's ear.

"Yes." he simply says.

"Dongyeon-" Junmyeon starts but Dongyeon cuts him off.

"We'll talk about this later, Myeonie." he turns back to his mother, "You think you fooled dad down at the IVF clinic? No, you were implanted with a clone."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't choose your family, can you?"

"You think that boy is your clone? That makes logical sense to you?" 

"It's the truth!" 

"You must be right about one thing, I was duped at IVF! Well the donor was supposed to be exclusive, but clearly that boy's mother was given some too! That makes him your half-brother, a clone is something else entirely."

Dongyeon gives up, "You're right. That must be it."

"What a bizarre coincidence."

He laughs bitterly, "Myeonie, let's go."

"Wait- Dongyeon!"

His mother calls for him, and for once, he doesn't look back.

* * *

"Relax, Myeonie, sit down." Dongyeon orders his husband.

"Honey.. clones?"

"You really have no idea?"

"I don't think he has, Dongyeon. It's the same case as Kai. They're unaware as we are." Kyungsoo butts in.

"He's the one who probes me in my sleep, Kyungsoo! How convenient is that?!" he snaps at his clone.

"Yeah. That's sick." Baekhyun agrees.

"Wait! The medical tests? You agreed to that, Dongyeon." his husband rebutts.

"No, I did not!"

"You signed a paper!" 

"What paper?" 

"It says there that you give consent to the tests, and you agree that it will be performed in your sleep and you couldn't know the results so you wouldn't skew it."

"I didn't sign anything, Junmyeon! God, you're so stupid you don't even know why!" 

"I had no choice!" Junmyeon begins to cry, "If I didn't do it he said you'll go to jail for Suhong's accident, Dongyeon."

"What?" Dongyeon's stomach turns, "Who's he?" 

"Kim Minseok." Junmyeon reveals.

"Kim Minseok, you mean-" 

"The same guy that handles Kai." Kyungsoo cuts him off, "It seems like he has leverage for every monitor. A leash on their neck."

"Take me to him. You're supposed to meet him tonight, right?" he tells his husband, "I'll go with you. I want to speak to him."

"No! Dongyeon, it could be dangerous." Kyungsoo warns him.

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Baekhyun interjects.

"I just do."

* * *

Junmyeon arranges the meeting and drives the two of them to Minseok's location much to his reluctance.

"Oasis Institute? You've gotta be kidding me." This is where he worked after he got kicked out, his ex offered him a job as a secretary. This is not a coincidence, Dongyeon is sure now.

His husband escorts him into the building, the security letting them in without a question. By the looks of it, Junmyeon is well known here. Dongyeon can't hide his disappointment when his husband looks at him.

"I'm sorry." Junmyeon says when the elevator doors close, "I know I've done a lot of bad things. I hope you can forgive me."

"It will take some time." Dongyeon replies but he doesn't look at him, "I'm so angry at you right now. But, when I think of it, you're just a victim too."

The doors for the top floor opens, and a figure of a man appears. With his back facing them, he speaks, "Junmyeon, what do you have for me tonight?"

"Me." Dongyeon says.

The man turns around in surprise, "Dongyeon?" 

"Kim Minseok." he replies, "Long time no see."

"You two know each other?" It's Junmyeon's turn to get surprised.

"Dongyeon and I… we had a relationship back in high school." Minseok reveals.

"He was your ex? And you never told me?" Junmyeon berates him.

"It wasn't important.. it was just a fling." a blush forms at Dongyeon's cheeks.

"Ah. That hurts." Minseok mockingly touches his chest, "We were each other's first love."

"Stop. I didn't come here to reminisce. Tell me what this is all about."

"And why should I do that?" Minseok asks with a smug little smile.

Dongyeon takes out the gun he was hiding and points it at Minseok.

"Woah, honey!" Junmyeon freaks out.

Minseok gives him a calculated look and laughs, "You're not gonna shoot me, Dongyeon."

Dongyeon fires the gun just an inch away from Minseok's head, shattering the glass window behind him. The latter shaking in fear. "Try me."

"Okay! Okay!" Minseok puts his hands up in defense, "You are Project Elyxion. An experiment that started forty years ago."

"Human cloning is illegal!" 

"And they don't know that, right? Oasis is just a front for a bigger research, and this is it." Minseok continues, "Look, since you're self-aware now, why don't we make a treaty?" 

"What?" 

Minseok takes a folder out of his drawer, "This, is a contract. Rules that both sides will abide."

"You want me to sign a contract? You must think I'm so stupid. You already forged my signature once, maybe even more."

"What do you want, Dongyeon?" Minseok says with an annoyed voice.

"I want my life back! I want my family back, I want my privacy back, I want you out of my life!" Dongyeon sobs, "And I want things to be normal again."

"Well, this contract enshrines your family's freedom, guarantees your protection, and ensures you'll be unmonitored."

Dongyeon looks at his husband, "Unmonitored?"

"Yes. But in return, you agree to monthly medical tests, this time non invasive. I don't want to scare you, but the subjects tend to develop health concerns. Regular testing is in everyone's best interest. So read it over, and discuss it with your husband."

Minseok passes the folder into Junmyeon's hands, "And as a gesture of faith, Junmyeon's monitor status will be lifted."

"You wouldn't threaten me you'll send Dongyeon to jail anymore?" Junmyeon asks.

"Yes."

"You covered up the case.." Dongyeon deduces, "You swept it under the rug..that's how I wasn't prosecuted.."

"Suhong was your very first monitor." Minseok reveals, "Oasis would get caught up with his death if we didn't interfere. Every major issue the subjects make that will lead to us will require our interference."

"Is that what you did to Taeyoung, Kangwoo, and Wondeuk?"

"What?"

"You terminate self-aware clones. Because if they dig deep enough it will all lead to you." Dongyeon concludes, "I'm next, am I?"

"What are you talking about?" Minseok looks confused.

"We are being killed one by one, Minseok!"

"Is that true?" Junmyeon asks Minseok.

"Don't deny it!" Dongyeon shouts.

"I have no idea about this! If anything, I am trying to preserve you." Dongyeon can see the honesty in Minseok's eyes, "I promise you, Dongyeon, it's not Oasis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ivf - in vitro fertilization - is the process of fertilization by extracting eggs, retrieving a sperm sample, and then manually combining an egg and sperm in a laboratory dish. The embryo(s) is then transferred to the uterus.


	8. Inkigayo Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo gets hit by a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Sorry for the long wait.. covid happened. This chapter is almost as long as the previous chapters combined and I'm happy about that!
> 
> I can say that we're halfway through the story already.. please leave your thoughts in the comments ^^

"What's your name?" Kai asks him.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo what?" 

"Kyungsoo's enough." He doesn't want the other man to know his full name. He doesn't trust what he could do with this information. They could use it to track his home and his family, and Kyungsoo fears that.

"Where did Kisoo die, Kyungsoo?" Kai has stopped crying and they're now sitting in front of each other by the dining table. His gaze makes Kyungsoo uncomfortable in his seat.

He tries to remember, "I.. don't know. It was near a bus station. That night, it was my first time in Seoul. I know nothing about this city." he pauses, "And before you try to blame me for leaving him there, I did not want to. But he told me to run. If I didn't, I could've died too. I feel terrible for it, yes. But it was what he wanted."

Kai just taps his fingers on the table, as if thinking, "There was no news about the incident too. So if they didn't find a body, he could still be alive."

Kyungsoo hesitates but he answers, "I'm sorry, but he stopped breathing when I left him-"

"You seem like you want him dead so bad." Kai scoffs.

"No, that's not what I meant." Kyungsoo defends himself, "If he survived, if the killer didn't take him then, then where is he? He should be here in the first place."

"And not you." Kai says bitterly.

"Believe me, I didn't want to be here, I already told you that." 

"Then why are you still here?" 

"Because I care about Chanyeol. I wouldn't leave him alone in the middle of all of this and basically end EXO.." he leaves out the part about Kisoo's favor. It would be best to keep Kai in the dark about the clones. He reverts the question to Kai instead. "You tell me why are  _ you  _ here?"

"I was hired by SM to be Kisoo's manager around two years ago. Our relationship started professional of course, but then we eventually became friends.. to lovers." Kai smiles, but it is a sad one, Kyungsoo's heart breaks for him. "When EXO debuted, I was approached by Kim Minseok. He threatened me that if I don't do this monitor shit, he will kill Kisoo."

"But you didn't tell Minseok the truth about Kisoo- _ my _ recent changes in behavior. Why?"

"Seems like you've been keeping an eye on me too, huh." Kai raises an eyebrow at him.

"You know I didn't want to believe that you were part of it. I couldn't see it on you, but I was wrong. I thought I could trust you." Kyungsoo confesses.

"I began giving false reports to Minseok when you started becoming more and more suspicious. Something was off and I wanted to look into it on my own. If I tell them you're doing good, they would lay off for a while. I knew I wouldn't get answers from him."

"What would happen to the tests they performed on me? Will they be able to tell I'm not Kisoo?" 

"The results go to Minseok. From there I don't know."

"Because if they do, I think they're terminating their self-aware subjects. Like Kisoo."

"What?" Kai suddenly rises from his seat.

"I will tell you everything I know. But you have to convince me you're on my side."

"If I wasn't on your side I would've already surrendered you to Minseok." Kai looks straight into his eyes, "And if you're next on their hit list.. I'll do my best to protect you."

Well that is the last thing Kyungsoo is expecting him to say.

"I'm not really sure of what to feel about you. But what I'm sure is I'm very angry.. angry at Minseok, and to myself." Kai admits. "I thought I was trying to protect Kisoo's life by following their orders but he was still taken from me."

Kai walks forward to Kyungsoo and says, "I wasn't able to save Kisoo.. so, let me do it for you, at least."

Kyungsoo is speechless. He really thought that it was over for him. That Kai would give him to Minseok or something. But for him to promise he'll protect him? He's relieved he's found a new ally.

"Clones." Kyungsoo then says, "You monitor human clones."

"What?" Kai's face looks like Kyungsoo said something entirely delusional.

"Well, Dongyeon hates that word so we don't use that. But yeah, Kisoo and I are…" 

"Not twins, but-" 

"Genetic identicals, yes. We count seven of us so far. Four of them are dead, Kai." Kyungsoo winces, he wonders if the body count would increase. He hopes not.

"And it was all Minseok?" 

"We think so. The cause of deaths were all from gunshots, so the killer must be the same person."

Kai grits his teeth, "I'm gonna fucking kill him." 

"No! Don't resort to killing just because you're angry. You're better than them." Kyungsoo tries to remind him.

Kai avoids Kyungsoo's eyes and looks down. He doesn't answer anymore and goes to the door. "Where are you going?" Kyungsoo asks him.

Kai stops as he grabs the knob, "I don't know. I need time.. to grieve."

* * *

Kyungsoo's phone alarms at seven in the morning. He hasn't slept. At all. He's just been staring at the ceiling the entire night.

He slowly gets up and grimaces when he feels his head ache. "Ugh.." He grabs the phone and dials Taejung's number.

_ Kyungsoo?  _

_ Yeah, hey. _

_ What's up?  _

_ Taejung, you were right. Kai didn't know about clones. _

_ See? It's a double blind. The monitors are unaware of the purpose of the experiment. That way, they can't skew the results. _

He sighs,  _ But.. He knows now I'm not Kisoo. _

_ What?!  _

_ Yeah, and I already told him everything. _

_ Holy shit. What?! _

_ Uhh. He deserved to know what happened to Kisoo, at least. _

_ Kyungsoo, he's a spy. He lied and manipulated Kisoo. He doesn't deserve shit. _

_ They loved each other, Tae. He explained he was forced to do everything. Minseok has a leash on his neck. _

There is a brief silence on Taejung's line. And then he hears coughing.

_ Sorry. So, what now?  _ Taejung then answers.

_ Well, we're good. I think. He's on our side. _

_ Are you sure? _

_ I hope so. _

He promised.

_ If I were you I wouldn't trust him so easily. _

_ He sounded genuine, Tae. I felt it. _

_ That's what's wrong with you, Kyungsoo. You're very soft hearted. One day somebody will use that against you if you're not careful. _

_ You're starting to sound like Dongyeon. _

_ Woah, dude excuse me? _

Kyungsoo chuckles.  _ No offense. _

_ Whatever. Anyway, I think I may be having my own monitor dilemma right now.. um, I'm new here in Seoul, right? I moved here to get closer to Kisoo and Dongyeon. I didn't bring anybody with me. But someone wants to be friends and- _

_ Just stay away from them, Tae. _

Before Taejung can answer, they're interrupted by knocks on Kyungsoo's door.

_ Tae, I have to go. Be careful. _

_ Okay, you too. _

Kyungsoo stands up to open his door. He gets surprised when he sees who's on the other side.

"Sehun?"

Sehun looks up from his phone, "Duh." and looks down again to continue his texting.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"You have a recording for Inkigayo and a fansign today." Sehun looks up again when Kyungsoo doesn't answer, "You forgot, didn't you?" 

Kyungsoo laughs nervously, "No.. Of course not." Sehun narrows his eyes and Kyungsoo gives up. "Okay I did. Where's Kai?" 

"Ah, he took an emergency leave. That's all he told me. So I'm in charge of your ass for a while. I can't believe this."

Oh. He didn't even tell him. Okay.

"Go change quickly. Chanyeol's in the car already. I don't wanna be late." Sehun rolls his eyes before he walks away.

He texts Kai, 

_ Where are you? _

* * *

"What happened to Kai?" Chanyeol asks him. 

"I don't know. He didn't even tell me he'll be gone." 

"Did you two fight again?"

"No. I swear we're on good terms." Kyungsoo follows up, "Friends. We're friends."

Kyungsoo's not gonna lie, he's so worried right now. What if Kai went to Minseok and got himself in danger? What if Minseok did something bad to him? He hopes not. He hopes he's okay.

Kyungsoo is definitely not okay. He messed up their performance by going out of tune to one of his high notes. Although they won the trophy, he doesn't think they deserved it. He feels bad for Chanyeol who works hard every time. Especially that this was their last stage for this comeback.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Chanyeol grabs his arm, "It's okay. Come on." He pulls Kyungsoo on a hug and ruffles his hair.

Chanyeol's warmth suddenly makes him feel better. Kyungsoo envelops his own arms around Chanyeol's body and mutters a small, "Thank you." while his face is hidden on Chanyeol's chest.

"You're so.. adorable." Chanyeol replies.

Kyungsoo doesn't realize what he's doing until Chanyeol says that. He quickly lets go of the hug. Typically he wouldn't hug anybody too eagerly, but the other man makes it feel easily welcome. Kyungsoo feels weird.

Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol's ear, "I'm not adorable!" he giggles.

"Ow!" Chanyeol flinches, "There you go! You're doing it now!"

"What the fuck are you two doing." Sehun enters the waiting room and hands them their food. "Nobody's making fun of you, though. Everybody, even the netizens thought your mistake was cute." 

"See?" Chanyeol smiles, "I'm not the only one."

Kyungsoo ignores them. He proceeds to open his sandwich wrap and notices a small paper on it, "What's this?" he takes it out. There's a phone number written on it.

Sehun whistles, "Seems like you got a secret admirer."

"I got nothing???" Chanyeol complains, "Are you sure that isn't mine?" 

"Of course not. The wrap has  _ EXO Kisoo  _ written on it." Kyungsoo teases him.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Chanyeol." Sehun adds up.

Chanyeol takes a bite on his sandwich with a pout.

* * *

_ Come on, this is the last event for promotions.  _ Kyungsoo tells himself. They're at the fansign site now preparing for the event to start. To be honest, he's a little bit nervous but more on excited to be able to talk to their fans. This will be a new experience for him and he cannot wait. 

His phone has been ringing countless times. He's not allowed to use it for now but it seems like an emergency so he excuses himself to the restroom to answer it.

_ Dongyeon? I'm kind of busy right now. _ Kyungsoo whispers.

_ Kyungsoo. _ Dongyeon's voice sounds like he's in distress,  _ I need you to get me out of here before I snap. _

_ What? _

_ My husband is my monitor. _ Dongyeon says in panic.

_ Are you sure?  _ Kyungsoo asks. Dongyeon could be just paranoid but everything is possible now.

_ Yes! I need your help. Taejung is not answering my calls. _

Kyungsoo checks his wristwatch.  _ I'm sorry, but I'm in a fansign right now. But I'll be there as soon as I finish. I promise. _

"Kisoo? We're starting!" Somebody calls from outside.

_ No..please-  _ Dongyeon pleads but Kyungsoo had to end the call.

"I'm coming." Kyungsoo answers.

* * *

The stage is set up with a table long enough for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. 100 fans are chosen to attend and they have 2 minutes to spend with them each.

Halfway through it, Kyungsoo's exhausted. He has to force himself to keep the smile on his face because he couldn't stop worrying about Kai and Dongyeon. He has to try hard to stop getting distracted by his thoughts. The fans are all sweet though, so his smile isn't fake at all. They brought him gifts which are overwhelming for him. One even shows him a stuffed plush doll that has his facial features. It made Kyungsoo amazed at how uncanny they look alike.  _ Why does this amaze me? I literally have clones of myself.  _ He says to himself as he realizes.

He waves the doll on Chanyeol's face, "Look! It's me!" he giggles.

Chanyeol's eyes go big and his mouth makes an O shape in astonishment. He takes the doll and says, "Oh my god. This is the weirdest cutest thing I have ever seen! Can I have this?"

Kyungsoo turns to look at the fan who owns it, "Oh, Chanyeol wants it."

"I was just hoping to get it signed." the fan stares at them dumbfounded.

"How much did you get it for?" Chanyeol asks the girl.

"30,000 won."

Chanyeol then takes his wallet out, pulls some bills out, and counts them. "60,000. There." he signs each bill before giving them to the girl. "Can you buy yourself another one?" He shows her his prettiest smile. All teeth showing.

The girl stares at Chanyeol for a moment, seems hypnotized by him, Kyungsoo thinks, and then takes the money. "Deal."

The timer beeps and the girl is ushered by the assistant off the stage.

"You're so ridiculous." Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol.

"What? I love this. It looks like a babier version of you." Chanyeol waves the doll to show their fans and says, "Hey guys, I'm a dad!" Then he proceeds to kiss it on the cheek. Everyone gushes with  _ Aww's.  _

Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh, "You're embarrassing." Chanyeol looks so happy. He feels his heart skip a beat.  _ What is that?  _ He ignores it.

It took an hour or so for the other half to get their turns. Kyungsoo greets the last fan and the man greets him back.

"Hi." the man smiles and what Kyungsoo notices is his dimple. He hands over his album for the latter to sign.

"What's your name?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Yixing."

"Nice name. How are you, Yixing?" He proceeds to write some encouraging messages like  _ Take care of yourself, Eat healthily.  _ Which he had written to the others' multiple times too.

"You're not Kisoo." Yixing calmly says in a whisper and Kyungsoo's pen slips on the paper as he's writing his signature.

"Excuse me?" Kyungsoo looks up. He checks if Chanyeol or anybody has heard the other man but they are busy with sorting the gifts they have received.

"You heard me." Yixing says still with a smile, but it disappears within a second. "You're in danger. Be careful." he warns him.

Kyungsoo shudders with fear, "What are you talking about? What do you know?" he says closer to the man, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. Their eyes are on me too and all I can do for now is warn you. Watch your back. Your enemy is yourself." The timer beeps and the man quickly stands up to leave, but Kyungsoo grabs his wrist, stopping him. Kyungsoo couldn't find a word to say, so Yixing talks instead, "You'd know how to find me." The latter then detaches himself from the former's grip and leaves the stage.

What does that even mean? Why was he being so cryptic? He could've just told him straight up whatever he was trying to inform him. Kyungsoo's head is going to explode.

He jumps when he feels Chanyeol's hand on his shoulder, "Woah. Sorry. Are you okay?" the latter asks.

He guesses he couldn't hide his distraught, so he tells him the truth, "No."

"Did he do something?" Chanyeol refers to Yixing.

"No. No. He was nice." Kyungsoo tries to smile, "I just suddenly feel ill." 

"Okay. Let's go to the waiting room." Chanyeol offers his hand to help him stand up.

"I'm alright. I can walk by myself. Thank you."

They are welcomed by a  _ Congratulations!  _ by their team and crew when they get back to the waiting room. "Six music show wins and 500,000 albums sold in the first week! You guys did it!" Sehun starts. "Let's celebrate!" Everybody cheers and it makes Kyungsoo happy. Proud of himself too, because even then, he's contributed to EXO's success too, somehow.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." he tells Chanyeol and Sehun, who are drinking already. "I don't feel so good."

Both nodded at him in approval, and he quickly goes out to the car. He gives the driver an address.

Dongyeon needs him.

* * *

Kyungsoo wasn't expecting that when Dongyeon told him he had a plan, it would involve introducing him to the latter's family. Dongyeon is so full of surprises.

Kyungsoo had himself dropped off at Dongyeon's mother's house. He told his driver that he'll grab a cab back to the dorms and to not tell anybody where he went.

He's sitting at the backseat of Dongyeon's car right now heading to their home. Dongyeon's on shotgun and Junmyeon's driving. Nobody talks for a long time until Junmyeon dares to, "So.. you're Roh Kisoo? My husband's twin?"

"Uh.. I'm-"

"Do not tell him your name! Next thing you know you'll end up stuck with needles in his hospital bed." Dongyeon strictly orders Kyungsoo.

"I wouldn't do that.." Junmyeon defends himself.

"Yeah as if you didn't lie to me most of my life!" Dongyeon snaps.

"Honey…"

Dongyeon doesn't answer.

"I'm not Roh Kisoo. The real Roh Kisoo is dead." He informs Junmyeon.

"What? There are three-"

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to calm my nerves down." Dongyeon yells at them.

Kyungsoo sits back and sighs.

* * *

Baekhyun opens the door when they arrive at Dongyeon's house.

"Baby!" Baekhyun greets and hugs Kyungsoo.

"Hey." Kyungsoo kisses him on the cheek.

"Where's Junhee?" Dongyeon asks.

"Oh, she's already sleeping. Safe and sound. You're welcome." Baekhyun replies.

"Thank you." Dongyeon smiles faintly. He notices his husband gawking at them at the entrance of the door. "Relax, Myeonie, sit down."

Junmyeon explains to them that he was forced to be a monitor, just like Kai was. Dongyeon would go to jail for an accident that happened years ago if his husband doesn't obey. No words can describe how disgusted Kyungsoo is with everything that is happening to their lives.

Dongyeon decides to confront Minseok and get him to talk. Kyungsoo isn't sure if this is a good idea but the former is unstoppable anyway.

"Dongyeon." Kyungsoo pulls him on the side, "I'm sorry this is happening. I'll do whatever I can to help stop this. We help each other, okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Don't worry about me." Dongyeon squeezes his hand, a sign for reassurance.

Kyungsoo watches as Dongyeon and Junmyeon's car leaves the area. He sighs and turns to Baekhyun who is sitting on the couch. He plops down next to his brother and leans his head on the latter's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Baek." He exhales.

"I know." Baekhyun runs his fingers on Kyungsoo's head, massaging his scalp. "I know, baby." 

Kyungsoo looks up to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry I put you through this mess. You don't deserve this."

"Stop apologizing." his brother says. "Nobody deserves this, okay? We just gonna have to fight and win your lives back. And yes I said  _ we,  _ cause I'll fight alongside you. Always. I love you so much, my baby brother."

"I love you too." Kyungsoo replies. Him and Baekhyun, they grew up together in the orphanage. They were close ever since. And they were the happiest when both of them got adopted, together. They wouldn't know what they'd do if they were separated. Blood relation doesn't mean anything to them, because for them, they're real brothers.

"Do you wanna stay and sleep here?" Baekhyun asks after a while.

"I want to. But Sehun checked I wasn't at the dorm so he wants me back before midnight." 

"Who are you, Cinderella?" his brother snorts.

Kyungsoo laughs, "Yeah. Something like that. He's mad."

"Sehun, that cutiepie who manages Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, "What about Kai?"

Kyungsoo explains to his brother what happened last night.

"So he suddenly went ghost and didn't say a thing when he'll return?"

"It's understandable." Kyungsoo replies, "I would've done the same if I was in his position." He stands up, "Alright. I'm going back to the dorm."

"I'll drive you." Baekhyun offers.

"No." He declines. "Don't leave Junhee alone. You want Dongyeon to gut you?" He jokes. "I'll be fine."

"Right. I literally forgot about the kid." Baekhyun laughs too.

* * *

_ Sehun, I'm home.  _ Kyungsoo texts him. He attaches a selfie because the manager is asking him for proof.

_ Do it again and you're grounded. _

Apparently when Sehun and Chanyeol got to the dorms, the security told them that Kisoo wasn't home yet.

_ What am I, 9?  _ Kyungsoo finds it silly.

_ No. You're a grown man, so you should always remember your responsibility to follow the rules and regulations. It's not that hard. _

Ouch.

_ Damn I was just kidding. _

_ Well I'm not. I could get fired for what you did. Just because you got Kai wrapped around your finger doesn't mean you can always do what you want. It doesn't work like that to me. _

Okay, Sehun is right. He was a bit irresponsible, he lied. Although he feels bad, Dongyeon needed his help. If he could divide his body into two, he would. This double life is being too difficult now. Will he be able to take it in the coming days?

_ I'm sorry. _ He replies, but Sehun doesn't.

Thankfully Kyungsoo was able to get a few hours of sleep last night. But they weren't enough to regain the ones he had lost ever since being here. He waited for updates from Dongyeon but nothing came from him. Baekhyun texted him though, that he left as soon as the couple arrived. They were quiet and the atmosphere was too awkward, his brother recalled.

He is washing his face when somebody knocks on his door. His day isn't complete without people doing that.

"Hold on!" he shouts. He rinses the suds off his face and pats it with a dry towel.

"Sehun." he's taken aback when he opens his door. "You look.."

Sehun just rolls his eyes and enters the room not waiting for an invite. "Yeah we were wasted as shit last night." He sits down and places a bag on the table. "I brought you breakfast."

"I'm so confused right now." Kyungsoo stares clueless at the other man.

"I was spewing shit last night. I was so blunt to you. I was drunk. I'm sorry." Sehun avoids Kyungsoo's eyes as he says that, as if ashamed of admitting he'd done wrong.

Ah, the texts, he remembers. Sehun has brought him a peace offering. "No, it's fine." Kyungsoo closes his door. "You were right, actually. Everything you said."

"What?" The manager finally looks up, his eyes still a bit bloodshot. "I was expecting you'd curse me and my whole ancestors for it."

_ Kisoo would?  _ He asks himself. He takes out two plates and two sets of silverware. "I probably have." Kyungsoo smiles cheekily.

Sehun notices the plate Kyungsoo had placed in front of the former, "This is for you." He points at the food.

"I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet as well." Kyungsoo starts to portion the food for the two of them.

"Thanks." The manager smiles too.

When they're done eating, Kyungsoo goes to wash the dishes. He hears a knock on the door,  _ again _ , and Sehun stands up to take it. It must be Chanyeol.

"Kisoo?" Sehun calls for him. "You have a visitor."

Kyungsoo turns around and it isn't Chanyeol.

"Bad things have happened to me."

It's Dongyeon.

* * *

Dongyeon is sitting on the couch pretty much drunk. Who the hell drinks in the morning?

"You're the only one I can talk to. And you're just another version of me." he chokes on the water Kyungsoo gave him. "I'm an effed up person." he pauses. "Oh my golly, I'm not even a real person."

"Of course you are." Kyungsoo disagrees. "How did you even get in the building?"

"Well, the security thought I was you, so." Dongyeon says in a daze.

Kyungsoo had no choice but to confess everything to Sehun. What and who they are and what happened to Kisoo.

"Everything makes sense now." Sehun calmly says. Although it's obvious that he's shocked about the news regarding Kisoo by the look of his eyes. "I thought Kisoo was possessed by an angel or something, but you're an entirely different person."

"I'm sorry." is all Kyungsoo can say.

Dongyeon tells them what happened with his confrontation with Minseok. Project Elyxion. The contracts. Oasis' innocence behind the killings.

"Kyungsoo." Dongyeon drunkenly sobs, "I don't want to divorce Myeonnie."

"You're married?" Sehun asks.

"Yes, I am." Dongyeon flashes his wedding ring.

"Why does that surprise you?" Kyungsoo asks the taller man. 

"Well.. marriage sounds crazier than human cloning and all.." Sehun says as a matter of fact.

Kyungsoo sends him a confused look and completely ignores his statement. "Dongyeon. If you don't want to, then don't. Why do you even think about it?"

"Myeonnie is the one who suggested it.. he blames himself too much for this mess in my life. He said he destroyed our family." Dongyeon says in between sobs. "But it was all Minseok's fault. That fucking shit! Fuck!!!" He screams.

Kyungsoo and Sehun exchange worried looks.

Dongyeon sighs, "It feels so good to finally be able to say  _ fuck. _ "

"Wait. You went to a schedule in Kisoo's place once, didn't you?" Sehun points at Dongyeon, "I remember he was being all weird and shit. It was totally your energy."

"Yes." Dongyeon nods, "Kisoo was unavailable that day."

Kyungsoo cuts in, "Come on, Dongyeon. Let's get you home."

"No.." he sobs again, "I can't go home. My daughter can't see me like this."

Kyungsoo actually agrees. He looks like he hasn't slept and he smells too much of alcohol. He feels sad seeing him like this.

"Okay. Why don't you sleep for a while until you feel better, hm?" Kyungsoo assists the other man to stand up and walks him to his bedroom.

"Thank you, you're so nice." Dongyeon mutters as he is tucked into bed. "I'm glad I went to you. My mother would've.. put me in therapy." Kyungsoo chuckles lightly.

When he turns around after closing his bedroom door, he sees Sehun standing already, waiting for him.

"I better go." the man gestures a hand at the door.

"Oh okay." Kyungsoo nods. "We don't have a schedule today, right?" He walks him by the door.

"Nope." 

Before he could close the door, he suddenly remembers something. "Sehun?"

"Yeah, uh.. Kyungsoo?"

"Please don't tell Chanyeol about this." he asks for a favor. "I don't want him mixed up in all of this. And you. Pretend you've seen nothing. Seriously, it's life or death."

"Okay." Sehun nods before walking away.

Kyungsoo is actually surprised at how cool Sehun was earlier. He wonders if the man was just hiding it behind a mask, but whatever. He can't bring more people in anymore. He can't afford to put them in danger. He peeks in the bedroom to check on Dongyeon, who is already snoring. He sighs.

* * *

_ You can't leave Junhee to me!  _ Baekhyun protests.

_ Please, Baekhyun. It's just for a week.  _ Dongyeon begs.

Kyungsoo is on a three-way video call right now with Dongyeon and Baekhyun. Dongyeon and Junmyeon are going to a couples retreat, something like counselling vacation on a resort type of place in hopes to repair their marriage. They will be gone for a week so the couple are looking for someone to babysit their daughter.

_ A day is already too long for me, what more a week?  _ His brother says in a raised tone.  _ And I have plans by the way, I have a life outside being a babysitter. _

_ How about Taejung?  _ Kyungsoo suggests.

_ No flipping way. That man smokes like a pack of cigarettes a day. I can't have my daughter sniffing all that. _

_ Well then, there is no other choice left here.  _ Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and smiles.  _ Kyungsoo, it's your turn. _

_ What?!  _ Kyungsoo shrieks.  _ Me?! _

_ You know how to take care of pooping children as much as I do.  _ His brother shrugs.

_ That's not what I'm worried about.  _ He frowns.  _ I look like one of his fathers, wouldn't that weird her out? _

_ Oh, yeah.  _ Baekhyun seems to forget. 

_ Mmm. You could.. impersonate as me?  _ Dongyeon suggests.

Baekhyun bursts out laughing.  _ You're kidding. There is no way Kyungsoo would pull that off. _

_ Is that a challenge?  _ Kyungsoo says in a tone imitating Dongyeon. He can't honestly describe it. Like an American mom in a tv sitcom? Maybe? He'd barely seen some but he's had a clue they sound just like Dongyeon.

_ Hey! That's not how I talk!  _ Dongyeon says while sounding exactly like how Kyungsoo just did.

The brothers laugh in unison which makes Dongyeon huff in annoyance.

_ Sorry.  _ Kyungsoo says in a chuckle.  _ I'll do it. _

_ Thank you. I'll call you when we get there. _

* * *

Kyungsoo waits at the lobby for Junmyeon, who he sees is walking closely into the building. The latter has Junhee carried in his arms, sleeping, and a duffle bag on his back.

The security, Johnny-his name is, stops Junmyeon by the entrance.

"He's with me." Kyungsoo stands up and informs Johnny. "He's my cousin."

"Oh. Alright, sir." Johnny smiles at him and lets Junmyeon pass.

He motions for Junmyeon to pass Junhee to him but the other man refuses. "No, I'll carry her to your room. She's pretty heavy." He smiles shily.

They walk quietly, but Kyungsoo is observing him. He seems like a person who would do no harm. And then he thinks he needs to reevaluate his judgement. Because he also thought the same to Kai, and yet here they are, both men turned to be spies. Although he understands that they were forced, the men were good at hiding secrets. He wishes he doesn't need to reevaluate it. He hopes his first impressions to the men are the real them.

Junmyeon lays his daughter down on the couch, along with the bag on the floor. "This is her stuff. There are diapers in it, milk, snacks, toys, hygiene products, basically what she needs for a week." He turns to look at Kyungsoo. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome." Kyungsoo smiles. He wants to say more, but he hesitates.

"I'm.. gonna go."

"Wait!" Okay, he will say it.

Junmyeon blinks, wondering why.

"Junmyeon." He starts. "I know you feel horrible with all you've done. But, please don't give Dongyeon up. Do not proceed to the divorce. You two will get through this."

"It was a hard decision. But don't worry. We're gonna try to fix this."

"You have to forgive yourself in the process too, Junmyeon." He advices. "Dongyeon loves you. He really does. He's angry, but the fear of him losing you beats that."

Junmyeon nods. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." He smiles.

Kyungsoo watches as Junmyeon leaves the hallway. He's really hopeful that the couple would fix their marriage.

"Who is that?" A deep voice says behind him.

Kyungsoo jumps, "Chanyeol! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You always appear out of nowhere. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day." He grumbles and puts a palm on his chest.

"Sorry. I got so bored. I'm gonna go to the gym upstairs." He grins. "Wanna come?"

"No.. I don't-" a crying sound cuts him off.

"What's that?" Chanyeol peeks inside Kyungsoo's door. "A baby?" The former enters the room and walks closer to the crying child.

"Umm."  _ Why do people always come here uninvited?  _ Kyungsoo says to himself. He closes the door and follows Chanyeol.

Junhee is awake and she's crying. Probably wondering where she is, and where her parents are.

"Hey.." Kyungsoo crouches down on the floor, to match height with the child. "Appa is here." He whispers so Chanyeol wouldn't hear. Dongyeon and Kyungsoo had an agreement that he would pretend as her father. So he tries to act like Dongyeon as accurate as possible.

Junhee stares at him with calculated eyes and says, "You're not my appa."

Kyungsoo shudders. "What? Of course it's me, silly." He says in Dongyeon's voice.

"Where's my appa Dongdong?" the girl asks.

"It's me." he insists. "Who else would I be?" 

"You just look like him." she says in a deadpan tone.

_ How the hell?  _ "Okay.." He doesn't want to lie to the child anyway. "I'm your uncle Kisoo."

"You're not uncle Kisoo, either."

_ What the.  _ "You knew uncle Kisoo?"

"He babysitted me once too."

"Right. I'm their third brother. My name is Kyungsoo. But please.. call me just Soo."

"Okay, uncle Soo." Junhee nods. "Where's my appa?"

"Your fathers.. they're doing something really courageous right now, so you three could be together again." Kyungsoo gives her a little smile. "You'll stay here for a few days, understand?"

The girl nods again and smiles back.

"Why are you two whispering?" Chanyeol, standing a few feet away, finally talks.

"Nothing." Kyungsoo stands up and introduces the girl. "Chanyeol, this is Junhee, my niece."

"You look like a giraffe." Junhee blankly states.

Chanyeol gasps, "What did you just say?"

Kyungsoo couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh my god." He says in between fits. "You really do." He just realizes.

"Hey!" Chanyeol has an annoyed look on his face. "That's not a very nice way to introduce yourself. Apologize." 

"She's 3." Why is he arguing with a child?

"I don't care." The taller man fakes an eye roll and pouts. "She insulted me."

Junhee then walks in front of Chanyeol. "No. You're a cute giraffe." She raises her arms and reaches for the man.

Chanyeol looks confused for a second but carries the girl anyway. "Okay I take it back. We're going to be best friends." He smirks and gives her a high five.

"Idiot." Kyungsoo laughs.

The taller man turns to Kyungsoo. "So how long is she gonna stay here?"

"Just a week. Her parents are out of town. Business trip." He vaguely explains.

"Ah." Chanyeol nods in acknowledgment. He puts Junhee down on the couch. "Alright. I'm gonna go. I have some lifting to do." He jokingly flexes his arms in front of them. Kyungsoo gulps. That's odd.

Junhee pouts. "No! I want to play with you!"

"But-" Chanyeol starts to reason but he sees her on the verge of crying. He sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'll stay." 

"Yay!" Junhee screeches.

* * *

It's already three in the afternoon when Junhee got tired playing with Chanyeol and went for a nap. Kyungsoo makes formulated milk for her to suck onto while sleeping. The taller man also helps him change her diapers so she wouldn't wet the couch.

"You seem to know how to take care of a child." Chanyeol starts. "I never thought you'd be that type of person."

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo sticks the tapes of the diaper to its sides firmly. "When I was old enough to follow instructions I was taught to help take care of the younger children in the orphanage. I was just five and I already had a responsibility." He laughs. He was so young but he was smart, so it wasn't really a hard task to take upon.

"I thought you grew up in a convent?" Chanyeol asks. "With nuns and stuff."

Kyungsoo's fingers stop moving. Shit. He slipped up again. He got carried away and started talking about his own life. He is so stupid. He didn't really bother to know where Kisoo grew up. Not until now. That was such a negligence in his part. He mentally hits himself in the head.

He chuckles nervously. "Yeah, that's what I meant." He doesn't want to call Chanyeol dumb but he wishes the latter's dumb enough to go along with what he just said.

"Mmm. I guess that's good though. Would get you ready for the future when you decide to have your own kids." They're both crouched on the floor, then Chanyeol completely sits down with his legs crossed and rests his back on the edge of the couch.

Kyungsoo does the same, so they're sitting side by side now. "That's still in a long time. I haven't really thought about it." He pauses, then. "Have you?"

"Yup." Chanyeol answers. "When the time comes, I'd rather just adopt than have my own. There are probably millions-if not thousands of orphaned children out there. They all deserve to have a permanent home and a family that would welcome them, you know."

Kyungsoo couldn't stop the blooming smile on his face. "You're right. I'm glad to hear that from you." He was happy when he was adopted. He still thinks about the ones he left behind sometimes, wondering how they are, or where they are now. He hopes they had the same fates as he did, with a home and a loving family. "I would do the same."

"Really?" They look at each other. Chanyeol gives him the biggest grin, like he was relieved. "Whenever I say this to people they get weirded out. I thought you would, too. They say, why wouldn't I wanna pass down my genes? Well, it's none of your business, I say. It's my life, anyway."

"Well, now you know I don't. And I agree, you're the only one who gets to decide your own path."

Kyungsoo can't describe what he's feeling right now. It's a sort of happiness that they've connected pretty well, but it's also fear that he's getting too close.

Closer… and closer.

* * *

_ How is she?  _ Baekhyun asks from the phone screen.

_ Still napping. Look.  _ He pans the camera to show the sleeping figure behind him. It's six in the evening already. Kyungsoo is preparing their dinner while he's not busy with the child.

_ Mm. She's behaved. You just gotta play a lot with her.  _ His brother takes a spoonful of his strawberry yogurt. His favorite. He's already lying on his bed, probably tired from a project he did today.

_ Yeah she wouldn't let Chanyeol go earlier. _

_ What? _

_ What?  _ He repeats.

_ Chanyeol was there too? _

_ Yes. She likes him. _

_ Interesting..  _ His brother narrows his eyes at him.

_ Why are you looking at me like that?  _ He turns around from the countertop to get the ingredients in the fridge.

_ It's just that, you two seem to be.. close? _

_ Is there something wrong with that? _

_ Nothing.. just weird. You're not really the friendly type.  _ Baekhyun shrugs.

_ Why? I work with him everyday. It's natural.. to bond with him. Besides, he makes it easy. _

_ Do you like him? _

Kyungsoo is taken aback at the sudden question that he dropped the egg that he was holding.  _ No! Where did that come from? _

His brother bursts into laughter.  _ Oh my god! You should've seen your face! That was priceless. You look guilty, babe. _

_ No. You can't just ask me questions like that.  _ Kyungsoo complains and kneels down on the floor to clean the cracked egg.  _ Now I wasted an egg. _

_ You're so cute! _

_ Why is everybody calling me cute?! _

He doesn't notice that he raised his voice when Junhee starts to stir.

"Uncle Chanyeollie.." she mumbles.

_ Hey, she's waking up.  _ Baekhyun points out.

Kyungsoo stands up and remembers what happened earlier.  _ Okay, this is the weirdest part. When she saw me, she knew right away that I'm not her father. _

_ Holy shit. How..  _

_ I don't know.. parental instincts, maybe? _

"Uncle Chanyeollie.." Junhee calls out again.

_ I gotta go.  _ Kyungsoo ends the call.

"Hi.." Kyungsoo greets the child gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where's uncle Chanyeollie?" is the first thing she says.

"He went out. I don't know where he went though."

"I want to play with him." Junhee pouts sadly.

"You can play with me." Kyungsoo cheers.

"I want Uncle Chanyeollie."

"But-" 

"Please, uncle Soo?" She begins to tear up.

"Okay, okay. Don't cry." It seems like his level of patience will be tested here. He picks up his phone and dials Chanyeol's number.

_ Missed me already? _ Chanyeol says after a few rings.

_ What? No! _ Kyungsoo rebutts.

_ Fuck. I'm just kidding. Don't yell at me. _ The other man laughs. He can imagine his smirk on the other line. Kyungsoo's heart skips a beat.

_ It's not me, by the way. _ Kyungsoo places his phone near Junhee's mouth, prompting her to speak.

"Uncle Chanyeollie." She starts.

_ Oh. Hi Junhee. _

"Come back here. I wanna play with you."

_ Umm.. _ He hears Chanyeol hesitate, he must be tired already.

"Please.." Junhee begs. "Uncle Soo is cooking."

_ Really? _ Well, that might have caught his attention judging by the sound of his voice.  _ Okay, I'm coming. _

* * *

"So, what's cooking?" Chanyeol says when he gets there. He brought snacks and a few bottles of beer. Kyungsoo's eyes went wide when he saw it, really, there's a child in their presence and Chanyeol thought of drinking?

"Kimchi fried rice. Nothing complex." He simply replies.

"Do you have the fire extinguisher ready?" the taller man asks.

"Ha ha. That's really funny." He rolls his eyes.

"Better be safe than sorry."

"Oh, you watch me. When you taste this you wouldn't be sorry." Kyungsoo smirks. Right, he remembers Kisoo couldn't cook.

"Uncle Chanyeollie!" Junhee calls from the living room. She's sat on the floor playing with her legos while watching cartoons.

"Alright, alright." Chanyeol walks away and leaves him alone with a huff.

With no one disturbing him, Kyungsoo got to finish his dish pretty fast. He also prepared potato soup for Junhee because the fried rice might come a little too spicy for her.

"This is so freaking good!" Chanyeol hungrily digs in his bowl. Kyungsoo giggles, he isn't surprised by his reaction at all, cause he knew he's good at cooking. Great, actually. "This is the best kimchi fried rice I have ever tasted yet. I'm sorry mom, but this is better than yours." The former declares.

"I told you." He says as he also takes a spoonful of his rice. He takes turns on feeding Junhee beside him as well.

"Wow. How much did you make? I feel like I'm gonna want more."

"Oh, you can have this." He slides the entire pot across the table, closer to Chanyeol.

"Thanks." Chanyeol grins. Kyungsoo feels his heart flutter seeing the former's pretty smile that shows his perfect teeth. He's delighted he made the other man this happy, just by his food.

_ The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  _ He hears the Great Prophet Byun Baekhyun say, in his head.

What is he thinking?

He snaps out of his thoughts when Chanyeol waves a hand on his face. "Hello?"

"What?" Kyungsoo mutters.

"You're blushing." The other man points at his cheeks.

"Am I?" He holds his own cheeks as if the redness would disappear if he does. "I-it must be the food. It's spicy." He stutters.

What the hell. He feels so tense right now, especially with the way Chanyeol is staring at him. Like he is calculating every single detail in him. Thankfully Junhee diverts the taller man's attention away from him when she asks for her water. He exhales deeply.

He is so confused. Of him. Of Chanyeol. Of everything.

* * *

After dinner, the three of them go to watch an animated movie. Chanyeol is drinking his beers much to Kyungsoo's hesitation. He lets him in the end though.

"So," Chanyeol takes a swig of his beer. "Where do your parents live and what do they do?"

"Our house is in Incheon." Junhee replies. She's drawing stick-figured people that are supposed to be her family on paper. "My appa Myeonnie is a doctor and my appa Dongdong takes care of me." She draws a stethoscope on Junmyeon's figure and a spatula on Dongyeon's.

"A doctor." the taller man repeats. "That's cool! I would like to meet them someday. They must be pretty, just like you!" He pinches her nose to tease her on her drawing of herself.

"I don't look like my appas because I'm adopted. But thank you, uncle Chanyeollie." The child straight up says.

"Oh." Chanyeol turns his head to look at him and whispers. "You didn't tell me."

Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders, "I.. didn't really think it would matter? I mean, I had no idea that she knows." He whispers back.

"Who is this?" Chanyeol points at the stick figure that is drawn next to apparently is Dongyeon. "Why are they the same?"

"That's uncle Soo." Junhee's smile brightens. "He looks exactly like appa Dongdong."

Kyungsoo panics when Chanyeol stares at him. "Really?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head with wide eyes. "I.. of course. We're.. cousins." Please Junhee stop talking.

The taller man reverts his attention to the girl. "And they told you you were adopted?" he asks. "You're only 3 but you're already intelligent to understand all of this." He sounds impressed.

"I'm turning 4 soon and I'm gonna start school!" Junhee exclaims and holds up her finished work in delight.

"Good job!" Chanyeol gives her a high five.

"Okay. Time for bed, little bug." Kyungsoo announces. Chanyeol and Junhee have been playing nonstop, they haven't noticed it's past ten in the evening already. The girl makes a disappointed sound but her expression quickly changes into excitement.

"You should sleep here with us uncle Chanyeollie!" She suggests.

The two adults make eye contact but Chanyeol speaks first. "Should I?"

"Pleeease?" Junhee brings her palms together. "We could sleep here on the floor, the three of us. Like a sleepover!" She cheers excitedly.

Chanyeol gives up then. "Fine. I'll just go and change clothes. Okay?" The child must have a soft spot on him already, cause everything she wants, she gets.

While Chanyeol is gone, Kyungsoo gets Junhee ready for bed. He helps her brush her teeth, change diapers, and take her nightly vitamins as instructed. He also prepares formulated milk for her to suck onto later. When the taller man returns, they're all set for their sleepover. A futon wide enough for the three of them is laid on the floor. Chanyeol is wearing pajamas which makes him look adorable, Kyungsoo thinks. He then shakes his head, brushing his thoughts away.

Before Kyungsoo and Chanyeol could lie down, Junhee stops them.

"Goodnight kiss." She points at both of her cheeks. "I don't fall asleep until my appas kiss my cheekies."

The adults lean down to kiss her cheeks at the same time. After that, the girl takes her turn and kisses their cheeks too. "You're so sweet." Kyungsoo coos.

He thought it ends there, but Junhee stops him again from lying down. "Wait! You haven't kissed uncle Chanyeollie's cheek yet!"

"What?!" Kyungsoo squeaks. Chanyeol's eyes go big but he doesn't say anything. "Sweetie. Me and Chanyeol.. we're not really.. you know, like your parents." Kyungsoo puts two of his forefingers together to say  _ couple. _

"But pleaseee?" Here she goes again with her begging, on top of that, she adds her victimizing puppy eyes.

"Jesus Christ, let's just get this over with." With an impatient grunt, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo's arm to get him closer to the former. The taller man's lips are just a few inches away from his. He turns his head to the side to present his cheek instead. "Kiss me."

The way Chanyeol said that with his deep voice makes Kyungsoo gulp nervously. Why is this making him so anxious? They're just doing this in Junhee's favor anyway, right?  _ Right.  _ He closes his eyes as he leans in. He presses his lips lightly to Chanyeol's cheek, giving it a soft peck. The action makes him feel like his body is on fire. In exhilaration? Maybe. In embarrassment? Mostly. He leans back then, but before he could completely back away, Chanyeol quickly grabs his nape to pull him closer again. The latter tilts his head and presses his lips on Kyungsoo's cheek. Chanyeol's lips feel so soft against his skin and he catches a whiff of alcohol in them. He cannot deny that he doesn't like the sensation and it gets himself thinking, what would those lips feel like against his own? If his body felt on fire when he kissed him, Chanyeol kissing him sends electrical shivers through his spine. He feels he's going to burst.

Chanyeol leans back looking down, avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes. He's probably embarrassed too, he thinks. The former lies down with his back facing them without saying a word.

Kyungsoo directs his gaze towards the child. "Are you happy now?"

Junhee nods and gives him a cheeky smile. "Goodnight uncle Soo."

* * *

Kyungsoo has been staring at the empty wall for hours now. He glances at the clock that says it's past one o'clock in the morning already. He sighs in frustration. He couldn't get Chanyeol's kiss out of his head. He had a hard time to get over Kai's as well, but this is different. The feeling is more intense in his chest and he's afraid he would explode if he keeps it from releasing. He decides to get up and go to his room. He needs someone to talk to so he dials his brother's number.

_ Kyungsoo? _ Baekhyun answers after a few rings. His voice is laced with sleep.

_ Hi. _ Kyungsoo whispers.

_ What's up? _ he hears his brother yawn.

_ I think I have a crush on Chanyeol. _ He blurts out.

There is a pause on the other line, and then Baekhyun speaks.  _ And you called at 1 am just to tell me this? _

_ I needed to let it out. _ He exhales deeply.  _ I feel better now. _

His brother chuckles.  _ My baby.. you are so freaking adorable. _

_ Shut up. _

_ And what happened that made you realize this? _

_ Uhh.. Junhee made us kiss- _ He hasn't even finished yet but Baekhyun already gasps.  _ Just on the cheek. _

_ Oh my god. You are the luckiest man alive right now. _ He exclaims.  _ First Kai, and now Chanyeol? I envy you bro. _

_ Stoooop. _ Kyungsoo complains in annoyance.  _ What do I do now? _

_ What do you mean? _

_ You know me more than anyone. I haven't had a feeling this strong before so I'm not sure how this works? _

_ Kyungsoo, you said it's just a crush. _

_ Yes, I think so? _

_ So what are you worried about? _

_ I'm worried about.. the changes on the way I look at him. I thought I was just fond at him because he was the first person who was nice to me when I got here. But I realized.. God I can't even say it. _

_ What?? Spill it!!  _ Baekhyun impatiently prompts him.

_ I realized that I'm attracted to him in many ways.. the way he sings, the way he laughs, the way he talks with everything he is passionate about. His personality is very bright like the sun, he shines light to every person he encounters and he does that with no effort at all. I just..  _ Kyungsoo doesn't know what to say anymore.

_ Wow.. all I can say is, you're whipped. _

_ I will get a hard time when it comes to the part where I have to leave this all behind. I don't know if I could.. not when I think of him.  _ He still plans on going back to his old life. But all of the revelations he wasn't expecting recently have delayed this. He already knows Oasis created them, but he doesn't know yet who's killing them and why? He should leave to save himself but that is just a selfish thing to do, right? What about Dongyeon and Taejung? What happens to them then? He promised they would help each other. So there is that, he can't really leave now. Not yet.

_ Damn.. you can't really stay there forever as Kisoo.  _ Baekhyun's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.  _ Unless.. _

_ Unless I tell him who I am. _

They both know it's a risky idea. Like what Kyungsoo had told Sehun before, he'd rather Chanyeol not get involved in his mess. But what if it comes out one way or another? It would be better if the latter would hear it from Kyungsoo himself.

* * *

Days have passed since Junhee arrived at the dorm. Every day has been the same since day one: Chanyeol comes to hang with the child and then goes to do his own errands, Kyungsoo cooks them food which the taller man seems to enjoy, and the three of them still sleep together on the floor, with the goodnight kisses and all. It's still awkward at least for him, he doesn't know about Chanyeol, though.

Today is her last day with them and Kyungsoo makes sure his schedule is clear so he could spend the day with Junhee before Junmyeon picks her up by sunset. Chanyeol plans a trip to the mall park because that's what the child had suggested. Apparently she hasn't been able to go ever since Dongyeon restricted going outside. Sehun insisted on coming to control whatever happens along with the security personnel that the agency positioned for Kyungsoo's "sasaeng".

"I don't like this." Sehun says.

"Not gonna lie I'm nervous going out in public not because of a schedule." Kyungsoo replies. "But, I trust you guys will protect us well. Let's stay positive."

"I'm bad at staying positive." Sehun narrows his eyes at him. They're wearing caps and face masks to conceal their faces. He hopes these will be enough to not get recognized by the public.

Sehun sits at the front passenger's seat while their security drives. Junhee sits at the backseat in between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. "Are we there yet?" The girl excitedly bounces from her seat.

"Not yet, kid. Relax." Chanyeol chuckles and rubs his hand on her head.

Kyungsoo doesn't talk much as they travel. He's been thinking about a lot of things that got off his mind since Junhee got there. Kai still hasn't been answering his texts, apparently Sehun hasn't gotten a reply as well when he'll return. He hasn't talked with Taejung in a while too, which he finds unusual, because the other man calls them whenever he finds even the littlest info. He wonders if something happened to him, or maybe he's just busy? The last thing Taejung told him was he was having a monitor situation which worries Kyungsoo. He's hoping Kai and Taejung are safe.

"Hey." Chanyeol shakes him on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Kyungsoo snaps and turns to him. "Yeah." He nods. He doesn't realize that the car has stopped and they're already at their destination. 

Chanyeol stares at him for a while before unbuckling his and Junhee's seat belts. "Let's go."

Chanyeol takes them first to a boutique and skims at the various racks of clothing for children. He picks a few outfits and asks Junhee if she likes each of them which the girl delightfully nods to.

"I haven't been in a place like this before." Kyungsoo whispers to Sehun as they watch the other two try to fit the clothes.

Back in Goyang, he's sure there are similar buildings like these there, but he hasn't really explored it because their house is far from the urban parts of the city. 

"Really?" Sehun gives him a judging look. "On what planet did you come from?"

"I'm from Goyang. My mom barely let me leave our place."

"Why? Aren't you 27 already?"

"I am. But I guess, I had everything I needed there so she didn't see why." His mom made him in charge of her farm when he got at the right age. The job made him very busy, it's why he hasn't got a chance to go out in the city unlike Baekhyun.

"Do you miss home?" Sehun then asks with a serious tone in his voice.

Kyungsoo thinks of home. "I do." Neither him or his mom have a working phone, so when Kyungsoo got stuck in Seoul, he wasn't able to contact her to inform her about his situation. Luckily Baekhyun took the responsibility and wrote a letter and sent it to their mom. He didn't really tell the whole truth, he just told her that Kyungsoo is staying with him in his apartment.

"Mm." Sehun hums. "I can fix you a trip back home. Would you like that?"

Kyungsoo turns surprised at the other man, "You will?" 

"Yeah. You have to be back here though. I don't know what I would explain to SM if you don't return."

"Oh." Kyungsoo realizes. "It's probably not a good idea for now. The killer's still out there and I don't wanna lead him into my family."

"I see."

"Thank you for the offer, though. I appreciate it."

"Any time." He thought Sehun was a total asshole the first time he met him. He has a permanent bitch face of an expression but he's actually soft inside. He likes him. As a friend.

Chanyeol and Junhee come out of the boutique with a bunch of shop bags in the older's hands. Kyungsoo's convinced the taller man just bought her an entire new wardrobe. Oh, she is so spoiled in their care. He laughs imagining how Dongyeon would react to this.

They then go to an ice skating rink next. He doesn't know how to skate, but Junhee insists they all go in so he does. When he steps in the rink, he immediately loses balance and almost falls but Chanyeol catches him.

"Careful." Chanyeol chuckles.

"I.. I don't know how to skate." He complains and backs off to the wall. "This is scary."

The taller man offers him a hand. "Come on. I'll teach you."

He contemplates for a second, but he takes it anyway.

Thankfully there's not much people in the rink so they can move freely. Junhee is riding a sleigh that the security, his name is Mark, is pulling with Sehun following on their tail. 

"Bent your knees slightly." Chanyeol instructs. The man is facing him while holding both of his hands. They are very warm to his touch which is Kyungsoo's thankful for. He gets distracted looking at them, his fingers are long and callused due to guitar playing, but they're soft still. It would be nice if he can hold them for longer.

"Kisoo." He suddenly looks up to Chanyeol who shakes him.

"Sorry, what?" He just realized he zoned out staring at Chanyeol's hands. That was so embarrassing.

"I said, glide your feet one foot to another slowly." The taller man repeats patiently. He must be looking stupid right now. He looks down to his feet, and does what he's told.

"Good. Now, do it until you feel comfortable." Chanyeol glides backwards as he guides him around the rink.

"How did you learn how to do this?" Kyungsoo asks then. "Is there something you're not good at?"

"Hmm. Probably at dancing? I don't know." Chanyeol laughs. "I learned how to skate when I was a kid. My dad used to take me and my sister every weekend. It's one of our favorite pastimes."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah." He looks weirdly at him. "Yoora? You've met her right?"

Kyungsoo should keep reminding himself to stop asking questions. "Oh. Yeah, right."

"Yeah.." Chanyeol stops and drops their hands. "Do it without me, go."

"Are you serious?" he lets out a squeak. "What if I hit my head and die?" He jokes.

Chanyeol bursts out laughing at that. "You're wearing a helmet, you won't. I'll save you."

Kyungsoo gulps nervously. He places his arms on his side, bends his knees slightly and starts to glide. He is wobbly at first because he's alone this time, but he finds his balance quickly. As he strokes further the rink, he doesn't notice that he's gone faster and if he doesn't stop he'll hit the wall. And probably hit his head and die in the process.

"Chanyeol?" He calls out. He senses that the other man is following him behind but his voice seems so far away. "I think you forgot to teach me how to stop!" He yells.

"Oh shit!" He hears Chanyeol say. He starts to panic because he's still sliding over the ice so fast even though he's not gliding his feet anymore. He's a few feet away from the wall when Chanyeol catches his hand, completely stopping him but the force of it pulls him back to him. He topples over Chanyeol and they fall together on the ice.

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, it just registered to him that his face is on Chanyeol's chest, that he is on top of him. He looks up to check on the latter and sees that his eyes are already on him, and he is smiling. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Chanyeol grins, "Yeah. You're a bit heavy though."

"I told you, I almost died!" He whines and tugs Chanyeol's ear.

"Ow!" the taller man yelps. "And I told you, I'll save you."

They both laugh at that. He hasn't laughed like this in a while. And when he does, Chanyeol is mainly responsible for it.

They're interrupted when Sehun arrives. "You guys need help or should we leave you alone?"

* * *

Kyungsoo, Junhee, Sehun, and Mark are sitting at the food court waiting for Chanyeol. The latter went to buy clothes to change because he got wet when they fell down in the rink.

"Uncle Soo!" Junhee pulls his hand and points him to a booth game. "I want that teddy bear!"

When he turns to what she's pointing on, his mouth gapes. The teddy bear she's talking about is a huge one, probably as tall as him. "How much is this?" He asks the man in the booth.

"It's not for sale. But you have to pop the balloon in the middle of the target to get it." The man gives him a bow and arrow, and the balloon he is talking about is kind of far. He raises the bow, loads the arrow, and aims for the target. He's not good at this, he admits, so he's pretty nervous. He takes a deep breath before pulling back the string, and then releases it. The arrow flies forward and almost hits the balloon.

"Damn." He sighs.

"That was close." Chanyeol appears beside him, all dressed in a plain yellow tank top and black jogger pants. He looks comfortable. And attractive.  _ Shut up, Kyungsoo.  _ "Let me try." The taller man says, paying the man in the booth for another set of bow and arrow.

Kyungsoo finds himself gawking at the way Chanyeol's toned biceps emphasize when he pulls back the string, his chest bulging at the thin material of his shirt. He might have stopped breathing when the latter releases the arrow because that is one of the most stunning moments he has ever experienced.

He's brought back to reality when he hears Chanyeol grunt frustratedly. "Fuck." He missed.

"You're a bunch of dweebs." Sehun snatches the bow from Chanyeol. "My turn." The man in the booth gives him an arrow. "Now, this is how you do it. Watch and learn." The manager taps Junhee's chin.

"Now what were you saying?" Chanyeol crosses his arms. Sehun didn't just miss the balloon, he missed the entire target range.

"It must be the wind." The manager just shrugs like nothing happened. He gasps when he notices Mark laughing, "Oy! Don't laugh at me."

Mark quickly covers his mouth, "Sorry."

"Do you wanna try it, Mark?" Kyungsoo suggests.

"Me?" Mark points at himself.

"Please uncle Mark! I want the bear!" Junhee pleads.

"Okay." The thin man sets himself up and when he tries to close one of his eyes, the other one closes too. Oh, this boy cannot wink. How adorable. Although he literally had his eyes closed when he shot the arrow, he did hit the target. Bullseye.

It's nearing sunset so they decide to go home. They're gonna meet Junmyeon at the parking area of their dorm building.

Chanyeol carries the massive teddy bear to put in the trunk of the car but Junhee opposes. She wants it to sit beside her.

"Where would I sit, then?" Kyungsoo complains.

Junhee looks at Chanyeol.

This is the worst thing that has ever happened to Kyungsoo.

Junhee made him sit on Chanyeol's lap, the bear occupied his entire seat so he was left with no choice. He leans his torso forward and rests his arms on the back of the front seat to shift his entire weight from the older man, he doesn't want to give him a hard time.

"Am I heavy?" Kyungsoo asks softly. The car is stopped on a red light. Both Sehun and Junhee are asleep. Only the hum of the engine is heard.

He doesn't hear an answer until Chanyeol clears his throat. "No. Not at all." The taller man seems quiet, he observed, which is very unlikely for him. He never closes his mouth and stops talking.

Kyungsoo isn't expecting the light to go green when he pauses holding on at the back of the front seat, so when Mark steps on the gas and accelerates, the force jerks him backwards to Chanyeol's body. 

"Ohhh my god." The latter lets out a moan when Kyungsoo's ass unwillingly presses against his crotch, which he notices, is hard.

He quickly moves forward and turns around to face Chanyeol. "Chanyeol.. did you just.. the entire time..?" He can't even finish what he is going to say. He feels so hot right now, but mostly in shame.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Your ass." Chanyeol covers his entire reddening face with his hands, horrified.

He said he didn't want to give him a hard time, but he did. And not in the way he imagined.

* * *

"Appa Myeonnie!" Junhee runs excitedly and jumps in his father's arms. When they arrive at the building, Junmyeon is already there waiting.

"Ahh you little monster! I missed you so much!" The father kisses her on the forehead.

"Where's appa Dongdong?" She asks.

Junmyeon turns his head at Kyungsoo and gives him a look that asks  _ What?  _ The latter returns the look, answering him like  _ Our plan didn't work. She knows I'm not Dongyeon  _ in which the former nods to.

The father's mouth falls open when he sees the giant teddy bear Chanyeol carries to his car.

"Uncle Mark got me that bear! He's so good!" Junhee squeals in delight. "Uncle Soo cooks very delicious food!! Even uncle Chanyeollie likes it!" She starts to tell her father about her stay here. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol find themselves laughing at how excited she is telling these stories. They're gonna miss this kid.

"Alright. Time to say goodbye to your uncles." Junmyeon announces then.

Junhee bids farewell and kisses them both on the cheeks. "I love you uncle Soo. I love you uncle Chanyeollie."

"I love you, too." They both reply. Kyungsoo gets teary eyed by what the girl just told them. It was just a short time but they got attached to each other so much.

"Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter." Junmyeon bows at them when Junhee got in the car. "If you need my help, just give me a call." He informs them, but it's more directly to Kyungsoo.

"No worries." Kyungsoo pats his shoulder. "So, how did it go?" He asks about the vacation.

"Ah, we're good. Getting better, actually." He smiles wide and his eyes crinkles. "Thank you for your advice. I really appreciate it." Kyungsoo is caught offguard when Junmyeon pulls him in a hug. "Right. I better go, Dongyeon is waiting."

They wait until Junmyeon gets in the driver seat, but before he drives, he pulls down the window and tells them, "Oh, Junhee said don't forget to kiss each other goodnight. Bye!"

Kyungsoo's face goes red and when he looks at Chanyeol, the other man is blushing too. He raises a hand to pinch the latter's cheek, but he stops and settles on pulling his ear instead.

"Ow!" the taller man yelps.

"Come on."

* * *

When the elevator doors open on their floor, Kyungsoo quickly notices the man standing outside his room.

"Kai?" He calls out and the man turns his head at them.

"Kyu.." Kai almost calls him by his real name which makes Kyungsoo nearly trip on his feet. "Kisoo. Can we talk?"

"Okay." He doesn't say anything else because Chanyeol is right beside him.

"I'm gonna.. go to my room." Chanyeol proceeds to his' next door. He looks at Kai, and then at Kyungsoo, with a frown. His smile from earlier gone.

What is that about?

* * *

"Why are we here?" Kai takes him to Hangang Park. They sit side by side on a bed of grass overlooking the Han River. The sky is painted orange, the lights from the buildings flicker reflecting on the water. The view is mesmerizing, it takes Kyungsoo's breath away.

"This is where I went while I was gone." Kai checks his wristwatch. "Same time as now, every day."

"You didn't answer my calls or texts." Kyungsoo hugs his knees, shivering at the cold air sweeping across the plain. He forgot his jacket in the car.

Kai must've noticed it, he takes his own coat off and wraps it around Kyungsoo. "Thanks." He mutters.

"Sorry." The manager says then. "I was still wrapping my head around all this shit. I wanted to be alone. Hope you understand that."

"I do." He nods. "But I wish you could've told me. I was worried, you know."

"Why would you be worried about me?" Kai gives him a puzzled look.

"Because I care?" He lightly huffs in disbelief. Like, is that even a real question? "You left me in your worst state. I thought something bad happened to you, or you've done something stupid."

"I didn't go to Minseok and confronted him about Kisoo, if that's what you think."

"Oasis is not involved in the killings." Kyungsoo reveals. "They said they're trying to save us. But from who? For what?"

"Minseok is shady. I wouldn't believe any word that comes out of his mouth. Not anymore." Kai picks up a stone and throws it across the water, skipping and bouncing off the surface until it sinks completely.

Kyungsoo hums. He doesn't have the energy to argue or to question Kai right now. He just wants to enjoy the peaceful quietness the place is giving him.

No one speaks for a moment, until Kai breaks the silence. "This is where I proposed to Kisoo. In this exact spot." He chuckles, but Kyungsoo can feel the pain in it.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that." Kyungsoo admits.

"Yeah. He declined it." Kai nods. "He said he wasn't ready. I was hurt at first, cause I thought he chose his career over me, although it was understandable since he just debuted and all, but still. I also thought he didn't love me enough to be with me forever at that time. In the end we agreed to never talk about it again. We started fighting and then making up a lot. One day he would be clingy, then he would be distant the next. It goes on and on. I was so confused, that's why I was grumpy when we first met." He laughs. "Sorry about that, by the way." 

"Forgiven. Sorry I slapped you." He laughs, too.

"No, I deserved it." Kai shakes his head. "I realized now that the constant change in his behavior is because he was already going through.. this. He knew he was a clone and his boyfriend is his monitor."

He takes something out of his pocket, and then shows it to Kyungsoo. "I kept this thinking one day I could get to try and propose again. But it's too late." The ring glistens at the light coming from the setting sun, the band is silver, with the letters KJI engraved on it.

"It's beautiful." Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, his curiosity betraying him. "What does KJI mean?"

"Ah. It's my birth name. Not a lot of people call me that." Kai smiles and offers a hand. "I'm Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo can see the fondness in the other man's eyes. They're cool, it seems. If he gave him his real name, he should do the same too, as a sign of trust. He takes his hand and shakes it.

"Do Kyungsoo."

* * *

"What have you done?!" Kyungsoo stares at himself in the mirror. They're preparing for SM's Annual Halloween Party tonight. His face is painted white with a thick black eyeshadow around his eyes.

"What? You look scary, isn't that the point?" Baekhyun says, although his brother didn't inform him what he'd do to him, promising him to trust him, this is not what he's expecting.

"I look stupid." He complains. "No, take it off. People will laugh at me."

"God, Kyungsoo. Let me remind you this is a halloween party. A lot of you would look stupid, it's not just you." Baekhyun proceeds to apply hairspray on his hair.

Baekhyun decided to visit him today. Kyungsoo asked for Jongin's permission if he could invite his brother in the dorms, and the latter allowed it with no hesitations.

"This would be more fun if you could come." Only SM artists are able to attend. Kyungsoo is quite anxious because he's going to meet the other idols for the first time. Kisoo was close with some of them, according to Jongin, so the latter promised he'd stay by his side just in case he'd get asked questions he couldn't answer.

"Of course it would. A party without Byun Baekhyun is boring!" His brother hands him an alien mask once he's done. "Put this on if you're too uncomfortable."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"Jongin." Kyungsoo stuns when he opens his door. The manager is wearing a plaid brown blazer and pants, a white shirt underneath which is unbuttoned that it exposes his toned chest. His hair is slicked back and the overall look just exudes sexiness. "Wow. You look amazing."

"I do?" He smirks. "Thanks." He eyes Kyungsoo from head to toe. "You look...cute."

"I look silly compared to you." He stutters. "Baekhyun played with my face."

"You're fine." the older man chuckles. "Let's go?"

"Where's Chanyeol and Sehun?"

"Ah, Sehun said they'll go later and use Chanyeol's car. Chanyeol wanted to keep his costume a secret from us." He shrugs.

"He is so competitive, I can't believe him." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Apparently there will be an award for Best Costume and the prize is a vacation trip to Bali. Fair enough, he thinks.

When they arrive at the venue, some of the artists are already dancing on the floor, some are taking photos, and some are eating. Kyungsoo decides to take off his mask because he can't see well with the dim lights.

"Kisoo hyung! There you are!" A cheery girl runs towards him, wearing a yellow gown.

"That's Yeri, maknae of Red Velvet." Jongin whispers in his ear.

"Yeri, h- oof!" Kyungsoo gets caught off guard when the girl jumps to hug him. "Hi?"

"Why do you not visit me anymore?" Yeri lightly punches him on his bicep.

"I was occupied by the comeback." He rubs his head. "I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you, sometime?"

"You always say that." She gives him her puppy eyes. "I miss you."

Kyungsoo's heart breaks. What will he do? Another poor person that Kisoo had left. "I promise, this time." He holds her hand and presses it. "Okay?"

Yeri nods. And suddenly the entire place breaks out in shouts and screams. They turn around to see Sehun, who is dressed in a typical suit and tie. The only difference is he's wearing glasses. And then next to him is someone wearing an Iron Man suit? Chanyeol? The latter presses a button on his forearm and his helmet opens up revealing his face, which earns him louder screams. What an entrance.

"Ooh. We have the winner here." Yeri yells under the loud music.

"Hey guys!" Chanyeol greets them after everyone has settled down from swarming and taking pictures with him. "Oh my god!" The taller man shrieks when he notices him. "Kisoo?!"

"What?" Kyungsoo asks unbaffled.

"You.." He points at him. "Oh my god. You look like.. that ghost I see in my nightmares when I was a kid!"

"Don't tell me you're still scared of it until now? In your big age?" Jongin teases him.

"And what about it? I hate horror movies." Chanyeol pouts.

"You're a baby." Yeri adds on.

"Hey! That's hyung to you!"

Yeri sticks her tongue out and then waves when she gets pulled by her members.

Sehun shows up with a drink in his hand. The man raises his glass in a toast when they hold eye contact. He nods in acknowledgement.

"You look handsome and dapper!" Kyungsoo raises his voice.

"I know." Sehun simply replies.

"How about me? How do I look, Kisoo?" Chanyeol buts in.

"Um." The taller man's eyes look like he's expecting something. "You look..cool too! You must've emptied your bank account for that costume." He jokes.

Chanyeol bursts into laughter. "You're right. This suit cost me two months of our paycheck. We gotta do what we gotta do."

After they proceed voting for the winner, they have their dinner as the crew count the votes. Kyungsoo is sitting between Chanyeol and Jongin, in front of them are other artists from the agency. He tries not to engage much, he just nods along whenever somebody opens a talk to him.

"Are you nervous?" He smiles at Chanyeol, who seems to be quiet.

"Kind of." Chanyeol admits. "I really want to win this."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure you will." He reassures him.

"How? You didn't even vote for me." The giant pouts at him. What the hell.

"Yes, I did."

"What? Why?" Chanyeol asks surprisedly.

"Why not?" He asks back.

"I thought you'd vote for Kai. Because.." The older man doesn't finish.

"No." He smiles. "You're the winner for me."

The announcement of the winner has come. Everyone is standing by the stage, anticipating it.

_ And the winner for this year's Best Costume is… _

_ EXO's Park Chanyeol! _

Kyungsoo jumps and hugs Chanyeol. "You won!!!" The latter beams and hugs him back.

"Oh my god!"

While the giant comes up on the stage to collect his award, Jongin excuses himself. "I'll just go to the restroom." He says.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for me." Chanyeol starts. "It's my dream to get a free vacation trip in Bali. And it finally came true! All expenses paid by SM!" Everyone starts laughing and clapping at his speech. He then raises a thumb up in Kyungsoo's direction, in which he returns with two.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pants. He takes it out and stills on the message he received.

_ Help me _

_ Somebody's after me _

It's Jongin.

_ Jongin? _

_ Where are you? _

He impatiently waits for a reply.

_ Back alley _

Kyungsoo scurries around the venue trying to find the way to the back alley. He runs when he finds a hallway that seems to be it. He hastily opens the back door and almost stumbles. The dark alley is empty. Jongin is nowhere to be found. He hears himself breathing erratically.  _ Where are you Jongin? _

He tries to call Jongin's phone. He hears the phone ring behind him, but before he could turn around, something hits him on the head with blunt force.

Kyungsoo falls to the ground, the strike was so hard he thinks he's going unconscious. He touches the back of his head and sees blood. It hurts. It hurts so much.

He hurriedly crawls away and leans back to the wall. There is nowhere else to go, he is cornered. He can faintly see a man stand still in front of him, carrying a knife. The man kneels down and points the weapon on his throat.

This is it. This is the end for him. The killer has found him.

"You're supposed to be dead. I killed you." The man in the hoodie states.

_ What? _

He raises the knife and says, "Good riddance, Roh Kisoo."

_ Oh. _

"I'm not Kisoo." Kyungsoo barely mutters.

The man must've heard him, because he stops and lowers the weapon. He then takes off his hoodie, revealing his face.

He should not be shocked anymore, but he is. The face of the killer belongs to him.

It's a clone.

_ Your enemy is yourself.  _ He remembers Yixing say.

"Who are you?" The killer asks, staring at him keenly.

Kyungsoo moves his hand on his surroundings, trying to find something to use by the palm of his hand. He feels a steel bar lying on the ground. He takes it, and using all the strength he has left, shoves it in the killer's stomach.

The killer gasps and backs away, his blood dripping on the pavement. "We will meet again, dirty little copycat." He says before scramming away.

"Kisoo?!" He hears someone call him.

He can still feel his head bleeding. He cannot stand or move from lightheadedness.

"Oh my god, Kisoo!" The sound of running footsteps is getting louder.

Chanyeol's face is the last thing he sees before his vision goes black.


	9. Project Elyxion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taejung digs deeper while he deals with his monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smutty content, definitely short cause it makes me cringe. Please excuse that mess hehe

Dongyeon shuffles in his seat.  _ Taejung, I'm scared. _

_ Haven't we always been?  _ This is nothing new. He takes out a cigarette and lights it, taking a drag before continuing,  _ Have you signed the contract Minseok gave you yet? _

_ Not yet.  _ Dongyeon is folding clothes in front of the camera. Him and Junmyeon will be leaving for a couple's therapy, somewhere, Taejung doesn't remember where exactly.

_ Why not? _

_ Um, I just think it's not fair I get to have this while you don't. _

He chuckles,  _ What? You know, from what I see nothing much would really change if you sign it or not so it doesn't matter to me. You're just acknowledging to Oasis that you're aware of what they're doing and you agree to it, in which I'm sure you don't. _

_ I could go to prison if I don't sign this.  _ The other man blurts out.

_ What?  _ He almost chokes as he puffs out smoke.

_ It was for an accident that happened in the military, okay? That was long ago.  _ He explains,  _ That was what they used to threaten Myeonnie, and they can do that if.. if I don't comply with their demands. _

_ They are so fucking evil. There's really not a choice in here, does it? _

Dongyeon shakes his head.  _ As long as my family is safe, Taejung. _

He doesn't get to reply when the door bursts open.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Taejung abruptly closes his laptop, cutting his conversation with Dongyeon short. "For fuck's sake Jongdae! I told you not to come in here without notice! Knocking exists you know."

"Woah. Stop shouting, jeez. Sorry." the man raises his hands in defense. "I was just gonna call you for lunch." He notices the way Taejung holds his laptop protectively, like he's keeping a secret in it. Which is true.

Jongdae narrows his eyes then, and smiles teasingly. "You were watching porn, weren't you?"

"No!" Taejung glares at him, "Go away!" He grabs the first thing on his sight, in this case, a shoe, and throws it on the other man's direction. The door closes before it hits his face, his loud annoying laugh echoing outside the halls.

Taejung moved to Seoul a few months ago. He started working in his uncle's DVD rental business in Apgujeong in exchange for a place to stay. His uncle asked him why, why would he choose to work there where he can instead use his degree of Information Technology in his own field. To which he just shrugged and excused that he needed a change.

_ That's not me. We just look alike.  _ He tried to convince his uncle when the latter saw Kisoo once on tv. Taejung then requested his work area to be moved in a closed room instead of the reception area to avoid their customers mistaking him as the idol. His uncle didn't refuse and gave him Room no. 7.

His job is pretty simple. He just inserts the DVDs chosen by the customers and plays it in their respective rooms. He stays in his room most of the shift, trying to find any information about the clones while waiting for the movies to finish. And when the customers have left, he cleans and sanitizes the place. It's fine, but the last part is what he hates the most. Typically, customers go to their shop to have sex. It pisses him off when he finds cum stains on the couches or at the walls. He fucking hates that he has to clean it all. Really, how hard is it to wipe your own mess? They even prepare tissue rolls in each room.

He meets Jongdae at the reception area, already devouring his ramen by the table. He sits in front of the latter and starts eating as well. They have no customers at the time so they're free to do whatever, they're commonly jam packed at nighttime.

_ This is Kim Jongdae, our new part-timer.  _ His uncle introduced him a week after Taejung arrived there. That was Red Flag number 1. Jongdae manned the reception. He was good in front of the customers, he noticed, opposite to him. He lacked the patience, that's all.

Now, upon discovering that they are being monitored, he has listed a few things in his mind that points out Jongdae could be his spy.

_ Red Flag number 2: Jongdae wants to be friends.  _

This is not weird at all, this is a normal occurrence in a workplace, but Taejung is pretty sure he is not the friendly type. He's shown Jongdae nothing but hostility ever since they met but the latter still insists to be more than coworkers. He can't think of any other reason besides that Jongdae is his monitor.

_ Just stay away from him, Tae.  _ Kyungsoo has warned him.

As days go by, Taejung begins to soften up with the way Jongdae is being attentive to him. More often than not it is the latter who buys food for the both of them to share.

"Hello??" Jongdae waves his chopsticks on his face.

"What?" Taejung furrows his eyebrows.

"I can hear you thinking. It's deafening."

He drops his own chopsticks and leans back on his chair. "I've been thinking.."

"Mhmm?" the other man coaxes him to continue.

He decides to go for his plan. "I feel like a dick for not treating you even once. So, how about.. we go out and have a drink? Tonight.. after shift."

Jongdae beams at that, "Yes!"

* * *

The two of them go to a bar a few streets away from their work. They choose a secluded booth, Jongdae is aware. He was informed about the look alike thing when he first arrived. And there goes… 

_ Red Flag number 3: Jongdae's reaction. _

He didn't feel weird about it, at all. He just said 'okay' and went on with his day like he's used to it. Maybe he is.

"Why do you wanna be friends with me?" Taejung goes straight to point. His plan is to corner him into revealing the truth.

Jongdae opens another bottle of soju and pours the liquid in their shot glasses. He takes a shot before answering, "You look sad."

"Do I?"

"Well, just an assumption. But I can see it in your eyes sometimes. And you lock yourself up everyday in your room. Isn't that sad?" He could have punched him for that but there is no hint of judgment on his face, just pure concern. Taejung can recognize it.

"Hmm. I just like being alone." He takes another shot. "Actually, I've been alone for quite some time."

"Why's that?" The man leans closer, his eyebrows raised in curiosity, or they're actually upwards normally. Taejung cannot think properly anymore.

"My deadbeat dad is gone and my mom has another family." He recalls when his dad kicked him out of their home when he stood up with his abuse. "I was basically homeless, jumping from one house to another in exchange for.. some fuck." He twirls his glass slowly, spreading the cold of the ice. "I worked my ass off in multiple jobs to pay for my own tuition and survive. Man, I fucking hate my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jongdae answers gently.

"I don't want to get attached with people around me."  _ For a more valid reason, this time around.  _ "So yeah, I don't think being friends with you can change that."

"I can try." He smiles.

Taejung despises that smile. Everyday, Jongdae gives him a smile that could replace the light of the sun.  _ What the hell am I even saying?  _ At the beginning he just thought that it's a mocking smile but now that smile makes his heart skip a beat. He can't even remember the last time he has felt like this from all the men and women he'd been with. And he knows this is the wrong person but..

He leans closer to the other man, "Don't you think.. it's time we admit what this is really about?"

"What?" Jongdae asks, his confusion is convincing.

With a gulp, Taejung cups Jongdae's cheek. And before he could fully process his thoughts, closes the distance between them, sealing their lips together with a kiss.

Jongdae freezes, and then he lightly pushes him away, clearly shocked by what just happened. "I- um.."

_ Oh. _

"Oh, god. Jongdae.. did I make a huge mistake?" He thought…

"No." He chuckles nervously. He grabs his bag and stands up. "I have to go…"

He fucked up. He really had a thought that the advances Jongdae had made meant he wanted to sleep with him. It happened to him a lot before.

"It's okay." Jongdae reassures him. "Bye." He quickly turns around and leaves the bar.

  
  


_ Fuck. _

* * *

_ No you did not! _

_ I was kind of drunk.. I wasn't thinking straight.  _ Taejung rubs his forehead, hoping it could wipe away the ache.

_ You agreed to stay away from him!  _ Baekhyun raises his voice in frustration.

_ No, I didn't. You just told me to.  _ He slowly gets up from his bed. There's only a few minutes until his shift starts.  _ I have a plan. _ .  _ if Kyungsoo and Dongyeon don't give a shit with getting through Oasis anymore, that's okay. But I do. I want to know more about our biology. And if I have to get past my monitor, I have to engage. _

_ By kissing him?! _

_ Look, I'm not going to apologize for my heart, okay?  _ He cannot believe he just said that. He's gonna throw up.  _ I would approach him way more logically this time. _

_ No, you won't!  _ The other man says as a matter of fact.

_ Baekhyun!  _ Taejung snaps back.  _ You're the one I called cause I thought you would be.. a bit more understanding. _

_ I'm trying to be.  _ Baekhyun sighs.  _ But you're making it hard by being so stubborn. _

_ My situation is way different than Kyungsoo and Dongyeon's was. _

_ Right, cause you're the smartest among all of you? _

_ No.  _ Taejung scoffs.  _ The difference is Jongdae doesn't know that I know. I'm the one who's monitoring him. _

_ Yeah and what if he's not on your side unlike Kai and Junmyeon? What would you do, then? You're gonna end up strapped to a gurney, with doctors giving you the probe. _

_ I probably already have been. _

When he stands up, he suddenly feels like he's punched on the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. He starts coughing and when he looks at his hand, there's blood, coming out of his mouth.

_ Are you okay?  _ Baekhyun asks on the other line.

He trembles at the sight of it.  _ Yeah. I'm just.. my shift is starting, I'll call you later? _

_ Stay away from Jongdae. _

Taejung doesn't answer back and ends the call. He wipes his hand with a clean cloth and tries to catch his breath.

Dongyeon told them Minseok mentioned that subjects tend to develop health concerns and the tests were for finding a cure for that.

_ Is this it? _

* * *

Taejung walks to the reception and sees Jongdae preparing their meal.

"Hey." The man greets him with the same smile like nothing happened.

He sits first on the chair by the table and tries to find a way to address what happened last night. "So.." He looks up to Jongdae before continuing, "Apparently I have this thing for jumping to conclusions.."

"You know, It's just.. I've never.."

"I know, I know." He cuts him off. "You're not into men and I'm a total idiot."

Jongdae nods and chuckles lightly.

"I'm so sorry."

The older man turns around then, and says, "I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

_ What?  _ "Like.. in a bad way?"

"No, not in a bad way." he said, more of a whisper. "I just hope we don't cross the line here."

Taejung stands up and follows him. "What line?"

The man faces him but he seems to be avoiding his gaze. He simply points at the both of them, indicating  _ them. _

_ You crossed the line when you decided to invade my life. _

He steps closer to Jongdae, who freezes at the sudden proximity. He lifts a hand and presses it on the latter's shoulder, massaging it. "Is it here?" He tests him.

"No." he's still not looking at him.

"Is it.." Taejung moves his hand, sliding lower through the other man's body, his fingers brushing the skin of his chest, to his stomach, and stops when he reaches the waistband of his pants. "Here?"

He finally lifts his face and looks him in the eye. "Stop." He sees him gulp in nervousness. "Don't touch me."

"Alright." Taejung accedes and steps backwards, away from him. He decides to go back to his room, but before he could reach the hallway, Jongdae grabs his wrist and shoves him on the wall.

"What the fuck?!" He yelps in pain.

This time, the look on the other man's eyes are different. It's filled with uncertain lust and desire.

Jongdae holds Taejung's hand and guides it back on the former's body, right on his hardened erection. "Here."

"What was that about not crossing the line you were talking about?" He smirks.

"Shut up." The other man stutters. "I want.."

"What?" Taejung provokes him, stroking his cock with the palm of his hand, fondling it. "Say it."

Jongdae gasps at the pressure of his touch. "I want.. you." He puts his hand on the back of his neck and pulls him in a deep kiss. He thrusts closer, desperately grinding their crotches together. The former cries out a moan when Taejung starts sucking his tongue and grazes it with his teeth.

He pulls away after realizing their surroundings. "Wait, customers might come in-"

"I don't care." The other man cuts him off. He locks the door and flips the sign to 'Sorry, We're Closed'. "Come on." He doesn't waste any more time as he leads him to his room.

* * *

"That was amazing." Jongdae breathes out against his chest. They are both panting as they lost track of time and couldn't remember how long they've touched each other. "I've never.."

"Had a dick up your ass? Yeah it showed." Taejung teases.

The other man blushes and lightly punches him on his arm. "Shut up.." His fingers run through the tattoo on the side of his neck. "What does this mean?"

_ Frustra Laborat Qui Omnibus Placere Studet _

"It means 'There's no need to work hard to please everyone.'" He replies. "It's simple. I used to do the most just to satisfy the people around me cause I'm afraid to lose them, but in turn I lost myself. Now I live for me, and myself only. I don't give a shit what others would think of me." As he says that, he begins to rethink it. Maybe he's not just living for himself, but also for his brothers too.

After the high of pleasure has worn off him, Taejung suddenly has his mind visited by images of Baekhyun.

_ That's bullshit.  _ He hears him say in his voice. _ You don't even listen to us. And now you fucked him? Oh my god, I can't believe you. You're not in love with him, you just like the idea of him taking care of you. If you get hurt don't come crying to me. _

He shrugs it off his mind. Baekhyun wouldn't say that. Nope, he definitely would. But even though they have misunderstandings, the guy still tries his best to support them. Anyone would be lucky to have a brother or a friend like him.

"What are you thinking?" Jongdae then asks.

He looks at him and smiles. "I'm thinking of buying dinner tonight." He gets up and starts dressing up. He winks at the other man as he catches him watching. "Stay here. Hm?"

"Okay." The older man smiles back as he gives him a soft kiss.

Taejung goes to the convenience store alone. Of course he doesn't forget his face mask and hoodie to cover up. As he browses through the racks of food that he thinks Jongdae would like, he finds himself stopping and contemplates everything that happened between them.

He asks himself why did he let the man enter his heart when..

He coughs blood again. He looks around and he's glad nobody noticed him. He sits on the bench and cleans his mouth, still careful on hiding his face.

His phone pings and when he checks it, it is a security alarm notification he set up from his laptop. His heart drops and he quickly runs out of the store, leaving everything he picked behind.

As he is rushing to get back to the DVD shop, a voice recording starts to play in his earphones. His laptop sent it to his phone, it's an ability of one of the programs he designed. He freezes on his tracks and almost loses his balance when he hears them talk.

_ Found something?  _ Minseok's familiar voice starts.

_ Promise me Taejung's safe.  _ Jongdae replies.

Here it is. The reddest of the Red Flags.

_ Jongdae, believe me. I'm protecting him.  _ The man says impatiently.  _ Now, what is it? _

_ Well..  _ Jongdae clicks his tongue.  _ He's not only researching his own biology, but he is aware of six others. He's had contact. _

_ I need names. _

_ Okay, yes. Well, some of them seem to be dead. Na Wondeuk, Han Kangwoo, Choi Taeyoung.. there's Won Dongyeon, Roh Kisoo, and Do Kyungsoo. _

_ Do Kyungsoo?  _ Minseok pauses.  _ Anything else on him? _

_ It's just written here that he's from Goyang, nothing else. Listen, I have to go. He's coming. Bye. _

The call ends and so does Taejung's hope.

When he gets back to the shop, Jongdae is at the reception already.

"What took you so long?" He asks him, smiling like he didn't just stab him at the back.

"You're a hacker." He deduces. "They gave me someone like me as a monitor. That's fucking genius." He tries to stop his tears but he fails.

The other man's face completely changes in a second, his smile has disappeared and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm.. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so stupid." He says, more on directly to himself.

"No, you're not." The monitor paces closer to him. "You knew this, all along."

"I did. But I wanted to trust you."

"You can trust me!" He holds his hands and presses them, but he is not gonna fall for this bullshit anymore.

"You told Minseok I know these men!" He cries out.

"I had to! Look at me!" Jongdae also raises his voice. "He said you're in danger!"

"Of what?!"

Jongdae doesn't answer.

"You don't know, do you?!" He asks him again.

The man shakes his head. "No."

_ Double blind. _

He detaches himself from Jongdae and begins to walk to his room, but it only takes him a few steps before he feels himself run out of air and collapses on the floor.

* * *

Taejung wakes up in a dimly lit room with grey walls. He breathes out and notices he has an oxygen cannula attached to his nostrils and one attached from an IV drip to his hand. Jongdae hears him get up. The latter steps closer to him and the sight of him makes Taejung sick. "Don't touch me." He says.

"I'm sorry, Taejung." He begs.

He ignores what he said and asks, "Where am I?"

"You're at Oasis."

Oh.

He just nods in acknowledgment. "So, you probably know now." He looks down on his hand that has a needle stuck in it. "I'm sick."

"Minseok and his team are doing what they can to find the cure." Jongdae tells him. "You're gonna stay here until then so we can.. monitor you."

He laughs bitterly. "Right. You're good at that."

"Taejung please.. listen to me." He's sounding desperate already. "Seeing you convulse right in front of my eyes.. that snapped me. I am on your side now."

"Enough!"

"Just let me tell you this one thing." His monitor sobs. "I didn't want to fall for you. I wasn't supposed to. But I have."

"How am I supposed to believe that, Jongdae?"

"Because you feel it!"

Taejung chokes back his tears. He's right. "You know I feel so stupid right now. Before you I always followed my brain in everything, but for once I tried to follow my heart instead. Because it fell for you. And I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have listened to my brothers."

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave."

"Taejung.."

"Leave!" He yells out.

He hates crying. It makes him feel weak. But this time, he releases everything out. He cries his heart out and promises to himself that this will be the last time, because after this he won't let his heart lead him anymore.

* * *

Taejung stops crying when there's no tears left to cry. His eyes are puffy and his lips are dry. He begins to realize that he's in the place where they were created.  _ What do I do?  _ He got through Oasis. Now, he needs to continue what he started.

He removes his cannulas although he immediately has difficulties in breathing. He chooses to leave it so it wouldn't be a burden when he explores the building. He steals a laboratory coat and an access card to a sleeping employee he passed onto to avoid suspections from others. Once he finds a map, he looks for the department where they keep their data.

After a few confusing rounds of going back and forth to find it, he finally got into the room. There are a lot of computers there and the biggest hard drives he has ever seen. He cannot even hide his amazement with how advanced the technology they have. He's hoping he knows how to use them.

He spends a lot of minutes trying to get into their system with no luck. It's too secure from his knowledge. He is about to give up until the screen lights up on itself and grants him access. He's confused at first, but it dawns on him eventually.  _ Jongdae is helping me. _

He wastes no time and goes through the files. He decrypts the passwords and discovers that the clones are just one of their many researches. He focuses on his aim and finally finds Project Elyxion.

_ Found what you need?  _ A message from Jongdae pops up but he ignores it.

Project Elyxion is a project that started in 1980 and was led by Professor Lee Kwangsoo with several failed trials until a success in 1992. Kim Minseok took over when Kwangsoo died in a laboratory fire seven years ago.

He skips at the history because there is so much and stumbles through his own file.

_ Subject Name: Kim Taejung _

_ Subject Code: ELY1115 _

_ Date of Birth: January 17, 1993 _

_ Location: Apgujeong, South Korea _

_ Status: Alive _

  
  


_ Holy shit. They tried to create thousands of us? _

He scrolls further below and he cannot believe in what he reads next.

  
  


_ This organism and derivative genetic material is restricted intellectual property. _

  
  


His head throbs at the information and it will take him days to read through everything so he decides to encrypt the data and sends it to Jongdae.

_ Please extract this to a hard drive and give it to Kyungsoo. Do it for me. _

He hasn't forgiven Jongdae, but he is his best chance.

Next, he types in a message to send to Dongyeon.

_ To: Dongyeon <+82 XX XXXX YYYY> _

_ You can't sign the contract!  _

_ Any freedom they promise is bullshit _

_ They're liars _

_ They patented us! We're property _

_ Our bodies, our biology, everything we are and everything we become, belongs to them. _

_ Dongyeon, they could claim your child. _

  
  


_ To: Baekhyun <+82 XX XXXX YYYY> _

_ You were right. I should've known better. I'm so sorry, hyung. _

He understands that this could be the last time he would talk to his brothers. He's typing his message for Kyungsoo when the power goes out.

"What the hell." He mutters. He stares at the screen for a while, his frustration getting into him.

"Congratulations, Kim Taejung." Minseok claps behind him. "You amaze me."

Taejung turns around and faces the other man. "Kim Minseok.."

"Nice to meet you." He smiles mischievously.

"Everything you told us is a lie."

"Yes." He admits. "You want the truth? Why don't you answer my questions first?" He doesn't wait for a reply and continues. "Kisoo's last medical test came remarkable. The results.. are different than usual. Just to make sure, we ran its genome and discovered that he's an entirely different person. Yes, we can tell you apart through the tags patented on your synthetic sequences, ELY1115." He grimaces at what he called him, like he's his mere lab rat. "Now tell me, where is the real Kisoo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play tough on me." Minseok laughs. "I can kill you right now if I want to."

"Right. Even the search for my cure is not real, isn't it?" He's going to die here. He's accepted it.

"Of course not. I don't give a damn if the disease wipes out all of you. It isn't the purpose of my research."

"Then what is?"

"You see, Professor Lee Kwangsoo wanted to stop his own project. Was it the guilt? Probably. We fought because I'm against his decision. I was just his apprentice back then. He burned all the data of the original genome, the original you which you were cloned from. And for that, I burned him with it."

"You.. you were responsible for the laboratory fire that killed him." He feels sick.

"Exactly. He was going to stop me from restarting human cloning. I had no other choice."

"You're crazy."

"You were Oasis' most successful creation, Taejung. And for years of extensive research, I finally found another way to restart it. Two keys. And one of those is Roh Kisoo."

Taejung begins to laugh, mocking him.

"What's funny?" Minseok raises an eyebrow.

"I'd hate to inform you but, Kisoo is dead."

"What?!" The older man bellows.

"Yeah.. I don't know who killed him and the others, though." He chuckles. He finds it funny because after all, their efforts end up useless because Kisoo is gone.

Minseok grabs his neck and starts choking him. "Don't fucking mock me. The impostor, is it Do Kyungsoo? Is he the unmonitored one?"

He lets go of Taejung and the latter falls to his knees, gasping for air. "No."

"Tell you what, my gut tells me Do Kyungsoo could be the other key." He turns around and walks away.

"You leave him alone." Taejung tries to catch his breath but he starts coughing out blood again.

"You've come too far, Taejung." Minseok stops and looks at him for the last time. "I'm sorry it has to end like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICYMI: Taejung is Kyungsoo's character in Room No. 7


	10. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is 1 impostor among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me too long to update. I already have everything up to the ending sorted out, but I'm having a hard time executing things. I'm still learning as I write, so please forgive me if it comes sloppy at times. :)

_ Kyungsoo. _

He hears someone call him.

_ Kyungsoo, wake up! _

He opens his eyes and finds himself back to the place where he met Kisoo. He is laying on the ground and the latter is kneeled on his side, watching him.

_ Hey.  _ Kisoo smiles.

_ What happened?  _ He asks, getting up.

_ A lot. _

He touches the back of his head and sees blood on his hand. He remembers.  _ Am I.. dead?  _ He asks, dread evident in his voice.

_ No, you're not. I mean, not yet.  _ The other man chuckles.

_ Then how.. are you here? _

_ This is a dream, obviously.  _ Kisoo rolls his eyes.  _ Look, it's not over yet.  _ He puts a hand on his shoulder.  _ You can't let go. You're starting to understand what's happening. _

_ What should I do?  _ Why does it depend on him?

_ Bring us all together, Kyungsoo.  _ The other man says. But how? He doesn't even know what happened or where Taejung is. And the other one.. just tried to kill him.

_ We need you.  _ Kisoo stands up, faintly smiling before it disappears. And then the same thing happens again, a bullet strikes him in the chest. The sound of the gunshot makes Kyungsoo close his eyes and he tries his best to avoid watching the body fall down. He cannot stomach to witness it all over again.

* * *

The next time Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he's in a different place. He squints, the bright light on the ceiling blinding him. He's now laying on a bed, he lifts his hand and sees a needle stuck in it, and at that moment, he feels a sudden throb on his head.

Right. He's in a hospital, after a confrontation with the killer. Another clone. But why?

When he looks down, he sees a sleeping figure on the side of his bed. His tall body uncomfortably sits on a chair while his head rests on top of his arm. His other hand is gripped around Kyungsoo's forearm, thumb pressed against his wrist, as if making sure his pulse is still beating. The contact makes him blush.

"Chanyeol?" His voice comes out as a croak.

The man rouses when he feels Kyungsoo's hand run through the locks of his hair.

"Soo.." His eyes go big in delight. "You're awake."

He nods. "How long was I out?" He clears his throat to ease the dryness of it.

Chanyeol quickly gets him a cup of water and helps him drink it. "A day. Actually, the doctor said it would take a while but.." He looks at him with wonder, "Hold on, I'm gonna call him." He stands up and presses a button mounted to the wall and speaks, "Hello? The patient is awake."

"How are you feeling?" The taller man asks him.

"A bit dizzy.."

"That must be the sedative."

"Where's Kai?" He suddenly remembers. The last time he saw him was before the attack.

"He's okay." Chanyeol reassures him. "They found him unconscious in the restrooms. His injury wasn't as bad as yours, though, just a concussion. He's resting in the next room." 

He breathes out. "Thank god."

"What happened out there, Soo?" There's worry in Chanyeol's eyes. "I saw you run out of the crowd and by the time I found you, you were bleeding to death."

He would have been dead already if Chanyeol didn't find him. He at least owes the guy an explanation, but he hesitates. He doesn't know where to begin.

Thankfully they get interrupted when the doctor walks in. "Hello."

"Junmyeon?"

The doctor beams at him. "Yes. I'm your doctor." He walks closer to him and begins to check his vital signs. "Dongyeon basically begged to make sure you'll be under my care." He chuckles. He then unwraps the bandages around Kyungsoo's head and checks on the wound, there is a weird look on his face before he continues. "Interesting."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks.

Junmyeon turns to Chanyeol but he doesn't answer his question. "Will you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to my patient.. privately."

The taller man stares at the both of them like he didn't understand what the doctor said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Junmyeon smiles. And as if that makes Chanyeol feel better, he nods and gets out of the room.

"Why would you say that?" Kyungsoo blinks.

"You know, he insisted not to leave your side the whole time you were unconscious."

"He did?" Kyungsoo blushes again and Junmyeon just winks at him. He has so many questions.

"Anyway.." the doctor's face turns serious and it frightens him a bit with what's going to be said. "You suffered mild head trauma and we expected you'd not wake up for days or even a week. The latest test we did to you shows that there's no internal bleeding or clots. And your wound.." He pauses. "The cut has closed.. it's healing fast."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kyungsoo gulps.

"No, it's good." Junmyeon sits in front of him. "But it's not normal." He further explains, "I'm no scientist, but I think this has to do with your biology. And yours is unique, because Dongyeon is not like this."

"Right.. so you're saying we're weird, but I'm weirder." Kyungsoo jokes. So he has like, advanced healing abilities now? What's next?

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." The doctor jokes back. "I would like to check on it further but I have no access to Oasis anymore ever since I was removed as monitor."

"It's okay, Junmyeon. Thanks." He looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "I'm just glad I'm okay."

* * *

Chanyeol goes to the cafeteria to buy food only when Sehun arrives from the agency. Jongin is also discharged around that time, and the man immediately visits Kyungsoo.

"The internet is in shambles." Sehun reads through his phone. "SM announced that the attacker could be an anti-fan, and they're currently investigating the scene to confirm it. There are media and fans waiting outside, I could barely get in without getting swarmed with questions." The manager says in annoyance. "The police are also waiting for your statement as witness, so I hope you're prepared for that."

"Guys.. the killer is another clone." Kyungsoo reveals.

"What?" Both managers exclaim simultaneously.

"Yeah." He confirms. "I can't say that to the police, right? My best option is to just ride along SM's statement."

"Yes, you can't." Jongin sits on the side of his bed. "He was wearing a hoodie. We can claim we didn't see his face."

"I don't get it, though." Sehun's eyebrows are narrowed intensely. "Why would another one of you kill his own kind?"

"I have no idea." Kyungsoo cringes at what Sehun said.  _ His own kind? We're not aliens or something, we're humans.  _ But he chooses to shrug it off and not take offense in it. "He didn't know I'm not Kisoo. If I didn't tell him he would've went for the kill." He recalls how that bare second did save his life. "He said we will meet again."

"That's completely alarming." Sehun points out.

"I don't think it will happen. Not for now." He says. "I kind of.. injured him back. And if he survives that, it will take him a while to stalk me again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Jongin rubs the skin on his palm. "I promised-"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. You're not gonna blame yourself with this." He whispers. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Jongin just nods.

"Oh, by the way." Sehun changes the subject. "Somebody has been trying to come up here all day. He says he knows you personally, but for security protocols, only the management team are allowed here."

"Who?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I don't know, a blond guy named Baekho or Baekyeon something. He should be thankful he's cute or I would've had him prosecuted for causing a scene."

"Baekhyun." He corrects him. "Sehun, that's my brother."

The man stops scrolling through his phone. "Oh."

* * *

"Baby, how are you?" Baekhyun rushes in to hug him when he gets allowed to come to his room.

"Ow." He gasps at the sudden pressure. "I'm fine, Baek. I'm alive."

"I'm sorry it took me too long to visit you." His brother pouts and points at Sehun. "This man threatened to get me arrested!"

"I didn't know who you were!" The tall man complains.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes at the manager then turns his attention back to Kyungsoo. "I did call Junmyeon though, but even he couldn't do shit to let me in. I wanted to take care of you!"

"It's okay, Baek." He pinches his brother's cheek. "Don't worry, Chanyeol watched over me the entire time."

"Chanyeol?" Both Baekhyun and Jongin ask.

And as if on cue, Chanyeol returns with a few paper bags of food and cups of coffee on the other hand.

"Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun squeals too loud making all of them jump.

"Hi." Chanyeol offers a hand to his brother after he has placed the stuff he bought on the table. "I think we haven't met before yet?"

His brother accepts his hand and shakes it. "I'm Byun Baekhyun. I'm.." He trails off and looks at Kyungsoo, who shakes his head. "I did Kyungsoo's make up for the Halloween party."

"Ah. Nice to meet you." The taller man chuckles. "Great work you did there. I was shit scared when I saw his face." Even Sehun and Jongin are laughing.

"Please stop. All of you." Kyungsoo grumbles in embarrassment.

* * *

Kyungsoo is discharged the next morning. Last night, Sehun and Jongin went home and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were left to watch over him, much for the latter's insistence. The three of them have to use the back exit to avoid the people waiting for them outside at the front of the hospital.

"What are you playing?" Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol, sitting beside him in the car, who is busy fiddling with his phone.

"Among Us." The man answers but doesn't look up. "It's a multiplayer game where you will get a role as a crewmate or an impostor."

"Impostor?" He shouldn't have asked.

"Yeah. The impostors would sabotage your tasks or kill you in order for them to win. They tend to lie terribly to deny who they are when crewmates try to guess who it is. It's quite entertaining, but it pisses me off when I get it wrong."

"Ah."  _ The impostors tend to lie terribly to deny who they are.  _ Chanyeol's voice repeats on his head. "Sounds fun." He fakes out, but deep inside him, he feels like shit.

"Wanna play?"

"No.." He laughs nervously. Why is he having a hard time telling Chanyeol? It keeps getting harder and this deep feeling in his chest gets worse as each day passes by. "I'm tired."  _ Tired pretending in front of you. _

* * *

"Would you like me to.. stay in your dorm for now?" Chanyeol asks when they arrive in the building. "I mean, I think it would be safer if you're not alone."

"Oh-" 

"Actually, you won't need to." Baekhyun interjects. "I would stay with him tonight."

"You?" Chanyeol asks. "Why?"

"Because.." His brother trails off.

"Because you already watched over me in the hospital, Chanyeol. You should rest." Kyungsoo reasons out. "I also know you have personal things to do too, right? I don't wanna be a burden."

"You're not a burden." Chanyeol contemplates it, but agrees anyway. "Okay. Call me if you need anything?"

"Okay." He nods.

" _ You're not a burden _ ." Baekhyun repeats when they get in Kyungsoo's room. "Wow. I have no words."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, he obviously likes you back." his brother starts rummaging through the fridge. "He did watch over you the entire time you were knocked out. And now he wants to stay over? Damn."

"You're overthinking this." He flatly says.

"Uh, no." the other man tosses him a sandwich. "Don't act dumb, Soo. I know you didn't want him to leave." He cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not.." There is no escape when it comes to Baekhyun, so he gives up. "Fine. I like being around him, okay? I just don't know how to.. do this. I'm afraid I'll make everything awkward if I show affection."

"Babe, you'll go nowhere with this if you don't express your real feelings. Is that what you want?"

"He's just being nice."

"Oh my god." Baekhyun grunts. "You're hopeless."

Kyungsoo agrees. This whole thing with Chanyeol is hopeless to begin with because the latter wouldn't know about it. He can't. It would change a lot between them, especially that Kyungsoo is still Kisoo.

His phone suddenly rings. Dongyeon is calling. He picks it up and an anxious voice welcomes him.

_ Kyungsoo.  _ Dongyeon starts.

_ What is it? _

_ I just received a message from Taejung.  _ Kyungsoo puts him on loudspeaker so Baekhyun would hear.

_ He said Oasis patented us. We're property. The freedom Minseok is offering me is not true at all, Kyungsoo. _

"I just got one too." Baekhyun says.

_ What did he say?  _ Dongyeon asks.

"Did he tell you where he is?" Kyungsoo adds on.

"Hold on." His brother holds a hand up. 

_ "You were right. I should've known better." _ He reads, his voice trembling at the last sentence. " _ I'm so sorry, hyung _ .  _ Please don't worry about me. _ "

_ How are we not going to worry about him?!  _ Dongyeon wails on the other side.  _ It looks like he was saying goodbye to us! _

"We haven't heard of him in weeks." Baekhyun shivers. "What if the killer got to him?"

_ God, I hope not. I can't bear to lose any more of us. _

_ Dongyeon.  _ Kyungsoo says.  _ Hang in there, okay? We will find Taejung. I hope we will. _

He shifts his thoughts to the latest clone he met at the alley. What is his motive, really?

_ Your enemy is yourself. _

How did Yixing know? How is he connected to this? He needs to talk to him.

_ You'd know how to find me.  _ That was the last thing he said to him.  _ How?  _ Why does this have to be a puzzle?

He stares at the sandwich his brother gave to him, and it reminds him of something from the day he met Yixing.

He stands up to go to his bedroom and looks for his wallet. There he finds the piece of paper he slipped in one of its pockets, written on it is a phone number he found in his Inkigayo sandwich. Could it be what Yixing meant?

He types in the number on his phone and dials it. It rings for a few moments, and then it's picked up.

_ Hello?  _ A familiar voice answers.

_ Yixing? _

_ Yes? Who is this? _

Kyungsoo feels glad he didn't throw the paper away and at the same time he feels pissed at how the guy did all of this.  _ It's me.. Kisoo. _

_ Uhh..  _ He pauses.  _ The fake one? _

He snorts.  _ Yes. The one you met at the fansign. The one you left your contact number shoved in a sandwich for. Very lame, in my opinion. _

The other man laughs.  _ What are you talking about? It's cool. Although it took you a pretty long time to get it. You're the lame one. _

_ Me?!  _ Kyungsoo scoffs.  _ If you just told me on the spot what you knew.. it could have helped me a lot. _

_ I told you I couldn't that day.  _ His voice starts sounding serious.  _ I didn't have much time. _

_ Do you have enough, now?  _ Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.  _ Can we meet tonight? _

Yixing pauses for a moment, then says,  _ Okay, I'll send you an address. _

"Who was that?" Baekhyun peeks his head by his bedroom doorway.

"Oh. It's this guy I met at the fansign. He has information about the killer. I'm gonna meet him tonight."

His brother shakes his head. "No you won't."

Kyungsoo slips his jacket on. "I have to."

"Kyungsoo." His voice is tense. "It could be a trap."

"You're going with me."

"Yes.." Baekhyun blinks in disbelief, as if thinking how him going too would make it different. "It could still be a trap."

"Come on." He pulls his brother to the door, but the latter pulls away.

"Wait!" The other man runs his hand through his hair. "How are we getting out? Didn't they put a security officer on every entrance of this building? Even the fire exits have one."

Kyungsoo has completely forgotten about that. "You have an idea?" He asks Baekhyun. The latter's face quickly shows an idea has flashed in his mind. His brother's mischievous smile makes his eyes go wide.

"No!"

* * *

"You're so freaking heavy." He hears Baekhyun pant. "You're tiny, how is this possible?"

"Shut up." Kyungsoo grunts. Baekhyun had him hide inside a suitcase. They used to do this to sneak out of the orphanage when they were young. The former's curled up body fits perfectly, but the limited space is kind of suffocating him. "Hurry up." He whispers.

"What is that?" He hears someone ask Baekhyun. It sounds like the security personnel, Johnny.

"Oh." Baekhyun chuckles. "This is Kisoo's laundry. I'm getting them dry cleaned."

"Would you like me to help carry that?" Johnny offers.

"No!" His brother suddenly stops, making Kyungsoo hit his head.  _ Ouch.  _ "I can manage. My car is parked right there."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a while. Tell your other men I'm allowed in this building." Baekhyun reminds him.

"Copy that, sir."

"God, I feel like I broke some bones there." Kyungsoo whines as he buckles up in the passenger seat of Baekhyun's car. "The last time we did that, I was like, 8 years old?"

"You'll be fine." Baekhyun shrugs him off.

"Wait, so I'll have to hide again when we go back in?" He sighs when he realizes. "I hate you."

His brother just laughs.

* * *

"Talk." Kyungsoo prompts the man in front of them. When they arrive at the address Yixing sent him, the latter is already waiting for them. They're sitting on a booth of a bar that seems empty, only the three of them are currently occupying the place. It's a good choice, it would be best not to be seen in this situation.

"What do you want to know?" Yixing smiles, his dimple showing.

"Who are you? And what do you know about the killer? About us?"

"His name is Lee Joonyoung. I am his monitor. And he is a self aware clone ever since he was a kid."

"Since a kid? How is that possible?"

"His father was Lee Kwangsoo. He was the founder of Project Elyxion."

"Was?" Baekhyun asks. "You mean, he's dead?"

"Yes." Yixing answers. "Kim Minseok took over him seven years ago."

"If he is our maker's son, why is he killing us?" Kyungsoo frowns. He doesn't understand.

"I don't think I'm in no position to answer that."

Baekhyun slams his fist on the table, making him and Yixing jump. "Stop with these mind games already! People are dying, Yixing! Help us, or you're just proving you're not better than any of them!"

Kyungsoo has never seen his brother this upset before. Baekhyun always looks like a positive person, spreading happiness like it's his job. But now, it's the complete opposite, he looks so scary. Anyone should be afraid to mess up with Byun Baekhyun.

"I.." Yixing pauses, completely stunned by the man in front of him. "That was hot."

Baekhyun's eye twitches. "What the fuck?!" He grabs Yixing's shirt's collar in his fist. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Baek.." Kyungsoo pulls his brother to sit back down.

"Look." Yixing's tone turns serious, finally. "Joonyoung has always been envious of the other subjects. Because Professor Lee invested his entire life with this research, he eventually lost time for his own son. And then, when he died, Joonyoung went downhill from there. He blames all of you for his father's death."

"So he thought eliminating us one by one will bring peace and justice to him?" Kyungsoo's stomach turns. "How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry. I really am." He breathes out. "You know that Oasis instructed us not to intervene with the subject's actions. I didn't know what he was doing until I saw it with my own eyes. I'm doing what I can now to stop this, that's why I came to warn you about him."

"But he still managed to get to my brother and almost killed him 2 days ago." Baekhyun scornfully laughs. "You're useless!"

"Wait.. what?" Yixing leans forward and ignores Baekhyun. "He came after you 2 days ago?"

"You didn't know?" Kyungsoo asks.

"No.. he said he was going for a company meeting that day. I didn't follow him because I got.." The man blinks. "The wound in his stomach.. he said he got it from a car crash. Did you do that?"

Kyungsoo nods. "So he survived.."

"He almost didn't make it.."

"Yeah, thank you for saving a murderer's life." Baekhyun mocks him. "Do you happen to know if he met Taejung as well?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Yixing shakes his head. "I don't."

"Well, I guess we're done here." Baekhyun stands up to leave. "Come on, Soo."

Kyungsoo follows his brother, but he stops midway and turns to Yixing. "Yixing, please do everything you can to turn his side to us. I don't think Joonyoung is the real enemy here. It's Oasis."

* * *

"You were kind of scary out there, Baek." Kyungsoo confesses as they walk to the car.

"I'm pissed." Baekhyun says, but now in a calmer tone. "Yixing is keeping a murderer under his care. If he's a sane person he'd lock him up or I don't know, surrender him to Oasis?"

"I don't think it's that easy. Joonyoung sounds like a priviledged man." Kyungsoo nods. "But Yixing is sincere in the end, I feel. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Whatever." His brother shrugs. "We still don't know where Taejung is."

Kyungsoo is about to reply but his brother suddenly shushes him.

"Soo." Baekhyun whispers.

"What?"

"I think someone's hiding behind the car." His brother grips his hand to stop him. "Stay here."

"Baek!" His stomach drops. The night of the incident giving him flashbacks.

Baekhyun walks closer around his car, bringing out a taser he got from Dongyeon along the way. "Who's there?" He calls out. "I'm warning you. I'm armed!"

His brother's hunch is right, as a man comes out of hiding, raising his hands in the air. "Please don't tase me!"

"Who are you?" Baekhyun demands, pointing his taser to the stranger.

"It doesn't matter." The man shakes his head. "I have something for Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo steps closer to the two of them, encouraging his brother to lower his weapon. "For me?"

"I've been trying to get to you for days but the security is so strict." The man reaches for his bag and fumbles through it. "I'm sorry I followed you here." He takes out a black rectangular device and hands it to Kyungsoo.

He takes it, and he admits he has never seen something like it before. "What is this?"

"It's a hard drive." Baekhyun says.

"There is data in it. About you, and the others." The man reveals.

"How did you get ahold of it? Who sent you here?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I.." He hesitates. His expression looks like he wants to say something, but he can't. "I have to go. Sorry."

"Wait!" Baekhyun tries to stop him, but he runs and is gone in a beat. "Dammit."

* * *

Kyungsoo wakes up by a phone call from Sehun. The manager has informed him that the agency has put both Kyungsoo and Jongin on break because of the incident, and as a result, all of their schedules had been cancelled until further notice.

"So I'm thinking of throwing Chanyeol a surprise birthday party tonight." Sehun starts. "Wanna help?"

"It's Chanyeol's birthday today?"

"Yes, I just said that." He can imagine the man rolling his eyes. "He was supposed to do a birthday fanmeeting, but it got cancelled so.."

"Sehun.." He mumbles.

"What?"

"Can you get me a gift for him?"

"Why me? I already have a lot to prepare." He complains.

"I mean.. who else?" Kyungsoo states. "I can't go out, Kai can't go out. You're the only one left in my choices. And besides, you know him the best." He says with his most convincing voice. "Please? I'll do anything you ask me. Oh! And I'll cook for tonight. I promise!"

"Fine. I'll do it.." Sehun exhales. "..in exchange for Baekhyun's number."

"What?" Kyungsoo stills on the foot of his bed.

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

"I know. It's just that.." He turns his head to his brother, who is still sleeping like a log on his bed. They both fell asleep reading through the files in the hard drive last night. "My brother.. why?"

"Please don't make me say it.." The manager cringes.

"Um, I should know what your intentions are."

"Jesus Christ, Kyungsoo." Sehun whines. "I would.. I would like to get to know him."

"There you go. It's not that hard to say, is it?" He teases him.

"Wow. Brave of you to say that." The other man whistles. "You can't even confess to Chanyeol yourself."

"Excuse me?!" Kyungsoo gets caught off guard by that.

"Bye, Kyungsoo!" It is Sehun's turn to tease him now. "Bye!"

* * *

"Surprise!" Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun greets in unison when Chanyeol opens his door. The three of them each hold food containers, snacks, and beers for them to enjoy. Baekhyun had to leave this morning because of work, much to Sehun's disappointment.

"What is this.." Chanyeol asks wide-eyed, clearly surprised.

"Since your fanmeet has been cancelled, we thought we should still celebrate!" Jongin cheers. "Even with only just the four of us."

"You guys.." The taller man's deep voice mumbles. "You all are gonna make me cry."

The four of them laugh. And for a moment, Kyungsoo catches Chanyeol's gaze. There's a glint in his eyes, like stars shining across them that is hypnotizing. He almost drops the food on his hands.

"Are you gonna let us in or not?" Sehun grumbles. "The chicken is getting cold."

* * *

"You cooked all of these?!" Chanyeol makes a satisfied sound. "This is the best birthday meal I've ever had. Oh god."

Kyungsoo chuckles. He made the former's favorite dishes, Sehun suggested. Galbi, samgyetang, jajangmyeon, among others. The managers helped him prepare the ingredients. "Sehun and Kai helped me."

"We  _ did  _ help you, but only in prep." Jongin replies. "You did all the actual cooking. So basically, it's just you. Don't be humble."

"I still can't believe you've become so good at cooking." Chanyeol says in between his chews. "I remember that one time you and Kai almost burned your dorm down trying to fry an egg.. AN EGG. And you got this huge scar in the process." He grabs Kyungsoo's forearm to point it out. "Oh. Where is it? Isn't it on this wrist?"

He freezes. He doesn't know what to say. Jongin and Sehun also stop eating. Chanyeol is looking for the same scar that Jongin had noticed disappeared before, back when he didn't know he wasn't Kisoo.

Thankfully, their managers come up with a distraction by bringing out their gifts to the birthday boy. Jongin gives him the latest version of Airpods, and Sehun gives him a pair of Nike shoes.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy these?!" Chanyeol jokes.

"From your album sales." Sehun takes a shot from his beer. "Duh."

Kyungsoo checks on Chanyeol, but the latter seems to have forgotten the matter about the scar already, so he stands up and takes the box he left on a corner. "Happy Birthday, Chanyeol." He mutters, handing it to the man.

"Thank you." The taller man's eyes crinkle. "Do you want me to guess?"

"No!" He's nervous. He isn't sure if he's gonna like it. "Just open it."

Chanyeol opens it then, and a gasp comes out of his mouth. "Oh my god." A black toy poodle lays inside, sleeping. "Is this real?"

"Yes." He nods, chuckling. "It looks like a toy but it's not."

"Oh my god." The other man repeats. "I've always wanted a dog."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol smiles at him. "It's so cute! I wanna carry it but I don't wanna wake it up yet." It seems like the managers are having their own conversation now, and the former turns to them and whispers. "Oy! Lower your voices, my baby is sleeping!"

"What's its name?" Chanyeol asks.

"You name him." Kyungsoo gestures.

"No. I'd like you to."

"Well." He thinks. "I had one in mind when I signed the adoption papers."

"He's adopted?!" The other man's eyes go even wider. "That makes it even better!"

He nods. "Toben." He says then. "It means gift."

"Toben." Chanyeol smiles. "I like it. Thank you, Soo."

He returns it with a smile. The biggest he has given anyone in a while. His thoughts have been bugging him for the longest time, but now he's made up his mind. He's decided that he's going to tell him who he really is. "Chanyeol, I-"

"Wait." Chanyeol cuts him off. He takes out something from his pocket, a bracelet with black beads and white ones that spell SOO with a heart next to it at the center. "I personally made 100 bracelets for my fans. You know, to give out on my birthday party. And I also made one for you." He locks it on Kyungsoo's left wrist, making him blush.

It's like the world around him doesn't exist suddenly. All he sees right now is Chanyeol. The stars in his eyes, his blinding smiles, and those huge ears that he loves to pull. Everything else is a blur.

He gets pulled back to reality when the door opens. All four of them turn to its direction.

"Shit." The man standing by the doorway curses. "I was just looking for Kai."

In Kyungsoo's peripheral vision, Jongin drops his bottle of beer, Sehun's mouth falls open, and Chanyeol is staring at him in confusion. He can't even bear to look back at the latter, because his eyes are glued to the man in front of them.

The two of them make eye contact, and Kyungsoo knows right away.

It's Kisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee Joonyoung is Kyungsoo's character name in Hello Monster.


	11. 60 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kisoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been sitting in my drafts for a very long time but my job got in the way.. also was supposed to be longer but I had to cut it just so I can post something.
> 
> Content warning: mentions of substance use, blood, violence.
> 
> Please proceed with caution!

Kisoo was only 15 the first time he ran away.

He didn't exactly get a wonderful childhood. It was quite the opposite, really. It was horrible, and he thinks it's mostly the reason why he got a kind of cold attitude towards other people, and life in general.

Throughout his teenage years he tried escaping the place where his nightmares began, but having no other choice to survive, his footsteps always ended up on the same doors where he was abandoned as a clueless infant.

He was young when the nuns at the convent discovered that he had a voice that could resurrect Jesus himself, and they forced him to sing with their choir ever since to "atone for his sins."

And when he turned 18, he finally left without them knowing. He was scouted one day at the streets by an agent from a company. With much hesitation, he auditioned at SM Entertainment and was quickly passed and accepted as a trainee. Training was hell, but at least they gave him a place to stay. He could've debuted after his 3 years of training, but their executive thought it would be a better idea to put him in a duo, instead of as a solo, so his debut was put on hold until they found another member that could blend with him well. It took them a long time, getting set up with countless other trainees for chemistry tests but none satisfied SM. Finally, Park Chanyeol moved to the company after having his own debut put on hold for so long in his previous one. They trained together for another 2 years, and at 26 years old, they were officially announced as the company's new artists that would debut by the beginning of the next year.

Kisoo met Kai two years prior their debut, when SM hired personal managers for them. Their relationship developed pretty fast for him, as both of them admit they were interested in each other just days after he opened up and accepted the latter as his friend.

"Let's run away." Kai whispers worriedly behind him. "To Brazil, Switzerland, wherever you want."

"Hmm?" He hums, eyes closed, still exhausted from last night. He's laying on his side, his back facing the other man. He OD'd on pills, and he would be dead already if his boyfriend found him too late.

"Our plan.." the other man continues. "Let's do it."

He doesn't answer. Kai probably thinks he fell asleep. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he whispers again. "Goodnight. I love you."

He tries not to make a sound, but his tears don't stop from falling down. He's made his own decision.

He gets up and dresses up when he feels Kai has fallen asleep. He leaves his phones, sure they would be used to track him down, and only brings some cash, his passport and his card. He decides to leave everything behind and start anew somewhere, away from all this bullshit, alone.

He takes one last look at the love of his life, who keeps stabbing him at the back. The secret calls, the medical tests, the constant lies, Kisoo knows them all and his heart hurts like it's shot broken to a million pieces. He sometimes pretends he doesn't know like it would hurt less that way, but it doesn't. He couldn't bear to look him in the eyes like everything is normal, like nothing is happening, anymore.

He runs.

Kisoo runs as fast as he can. He shouldn't have left the convent. He shouldn't have auditioned at SM. It's all his fault exposing his face to the world, ruining Dongyeon and Taejung's lives in the process.

_ Roh Kisoo, running away again. You've always been a selfish coward.  _ The voice in his head says. Here he is doing what he does best, instead of facing the problem and solving it.  _ I'm just saving myself.  _ He says to himself.

His tears are clouding his vision that he doesn't see the person standing in his way. He tries to stop but it's too late, they both fall down and when he sees the other man's face, he curses whoever's been playing with his life.

"Shit. Fuck." He groans from the pain of the impact. He ignores the man and stands up to keep on running, but he falls again when a bullet bores through his chest.

* * *

Kisoo swears he died, but the sound of a beeping machine wakes him up. He has an IV tube attached to his arm. He tries to speak but no sound or words come out, it feels like the muscle on his mouth has gone idle from not moving it in a while.

"Roh Kisoo." A man enters the room. He smiles at him, revealing a single dimple on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Stay back." His voice comes out hoarse. "Don't come near me."

"Don't worry, you're in my house. You're safe here." The man sits down on the stool in front of him, anyway. "I'm Yixing."

"I didn't ask."

"Come on, don't give me attitude." Yixing snickers. "I saved your life. A simple thank you would suffice."

Kisoo just glares at him, not in the mood to banter with a stranger.

"Okay if it helps, I'm gonna be completely honest and transparent here." The man's face turns serious. "I took you here to make up for what Joonyoung did to you."

"Who?"

"The person who shot you and the others." He reveals. "He's just like you, a clone."

Yixing then begins to explain everything. Lee Joonyoung is their maker, Lee Kwangsoo's son through in vitro fertilization. They used to be so close when the former was young, but as he grew up, his father became too occupied and distant by the research, resulting in Joonyoung developing intense jealousy and insecurity for the old man's dedication to the other clones.

Joonyoung went to study abroad and only came back to South Korea when news reached him that the professor died. He was supposed to be the sole inheritor of Oasis, but he declined and let Kim Minseok run it on his behalf.

"He didn't want to be involved with it." Yixing looks down, a sad smile appears on his lips. "Turns out he was more invested in eradicating all of you."

"What I see here is he has this kind of superiority complex." Kisoo scoffs. "He thinks he's above and better than us because he's what, the son of our creator? Because he's been self aware since a child? When in fact we're all just the same products of an experiment."

The man in front of him is about to deflect what he just said but his phone starts ringing. Kisoo just stares at him as he talks with whoever that is on the phone. The guy is handsome, he admits. And he has an innocent look that if you didn't know him at all, will make you doubt for a second that he'd be involved in a conspiracy like this. It must be a required qualification if you apply to Oasis, he thinks.

"Your doctor is here." Yixing then says when he drops the call. "I bet you're curious how you're alive and breathing."

* * *

"I was dead, right?" Kisoo wonders. "I felt it."

Yixing nods. "Your breathing stopped when I found you, yes. It took Soojung countless times to revive you."

"It's remarkable." Jung Soojung, his doctor, astounds. "You were shot point blank in the chest. Though, one could easily mistake the bullet missing your heart for a miracle, but.."

His palm hovers on the left side of his chest, over the spot of his wound, where he can not feel a beat. "But my heart is not there." Kisoo continues.

"Mhm. It is actually a genetic anomaly." Soojung then says. "You're a mirror."

"A mirror?" He asks calmly, his temper from earlier has gone down.

"See, your internal organs are all reversed." The doctor brings out an xray sheet of his chest, pointing at the heart on the right side. "It's a condition that sometimes occurs with identical twins. Sort of a yin-yang kind of thing. One of them is left-handed, one of them is right-handed. One of them has their heart on the left side, one of them has their heart on the right side." She explains.

"I know about my heart.." He whispers. This isn't new to him. He knew his heart was on the wrong side ever since he was young. Everyone at the convent knew too, and for that he was identified as an abomination, a child of the devil, that's why he was treated like shit there.

_ Don't freak out.  _ He once warned Kai the first time, putting the latter's hand on his right chest.

_ Woah.  _ His boyfriend stared at him in awe when he felt his heartbeat.  _ This is so cool.  _ And in that moment, he thought he's the first person he could truly trust.

"I mean, the other children called me a freak for it.. but a twin? You're saying it's because I have a twin?"

"Yes. And it's not just the reason you survived." Soojung reads the notes on her clipboard. "Usually a bullet wound tends to heal a few weeks or even months. Somehow your wound has completely healed. You don't feel hurt or anything at all, do you?"

"Yeah.." He blinks. It's weird. "I don't."

"Your regenerative abilities could be a result of a mutation. You and your twin are unique among the others."

"A mutation? Do you think this is what Minseok is looking for in the tests?" He asks.

Yixing and Soojung look at each other. "Hmm. I never bothered with Minseok, to be honest. But if you are right, I think it might be best if you hide for a while until we find out."

* * *

"I don't trust you." Kisoo finally admits to Yixing.

"You don't have to trust me." Yixing flatly says. "But I have no ill intentions on you."

"You're here to heal, Kisoo." He stands up to leave the room. "You've been hurt in so many ways, I see it in your eyes."

"You don't know shit." He spits out, prompting the other man to stop on his tracks.

"Then why did you run?" The other man turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

Kisoo looks down. "What would you do if you find out the love of your life has been constantly lying to you?"

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders. "I assume you're talking about your monitor?"

"How did you-"

"We're not exactly bad people, for the record." Yixing sighs. "Unlike my case, I'm sure your monitor was just being forced to do it. That's what Oasis do."

"We?" He asks.

"Oh. Haven't I mentioned that I am not just Joonyoung's best friend, but also his monitor?"

"Right. You're one of them.." He shakes his head. "Just like.."  _ Kai. _

"Don't worry!" The man adds when he notices him flinches, like he read his mind. "I'm not gonna.. probe you."

"That doesn't make anything better-"

"Your monitor could possibly not know everything." He suggests then, "Why don't you try and hear him out?"

Yixing's presence is pissing him off but the guy has a point. Kisoo is certain that Kai will not willingly do this to him.

"I'm not ready to go back." He mutters. "Not yet."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."

"I don't understand, Yixing." He looks up to the man in front of him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the least I can do." Yixing smiles. "I already told you, I owe this to you."

* * *

"Rehabilitation program?"

"Yes." Yixing pours tea on their cups. "I enrolled you to this 60 day program to help you recover and find sobriety."

"You didn't even ask for my consent.. yet?" Kisoo takes the cup and sips on his tea. "What happened to the  _ I'm not like the other monitors  _ bullshit you told me?"

"I didn't have to ask for your permission, Kisoo." There is a tensed tone in his voice. "I know how many times you've overdosed and almost died. What would it take for you to realize you should stop taking these stuff before it's too late?"

"No, I'm not saying I won't agree to this.." He shakes his head. "I know I need an intervention. I'm just surprised how you knew of this."

"Soojung tested your blood and found traces of drugs in your system. How does that surprise you?"

"Shut up.." He rolls his eyes. "So, 60 days?"

"Yes. Your therapist will visit you here for the sessions so you won't have to go out."

The entire program begins with detoxification, a process of removing drugs from your body after prolonged abuse. It is difficult for him, as he took them almost everyday to relieve stress. The therapist helps him identify his triggers and learn how he was enabled. Kisoo remembers the first time, it was sometime during one of his late night trips to Dongyeon's house, only a few days after they first met. His schedules, the clone conspiracy, and his growing suspicions to Kai had been taking a toll on him, so he visits Dongyeon to talk.

"Want some?" Dongyeon offers, shaking a bottle of pills at his face. 

"What the.. where the hell did you get that?" He raises his voice unexpectedly. He did not see Dongyeon to be the type.

"Shh! My family is sleeping." The other man warns him. "I take these when I wanna unwind and forget things.."

Curiosity got to him, and after his first try, he hasn't stopped since. Dongyeon sure enabled him for introducing him to it, but he's not to blame for what Kisoo chooses afterwards. It doesn't make them bad people.

He immediately experiences uncomfortable withdrawal symptoms from suddenly stopping using substances that he had a high dependency to. He almost quits but he has to do this for himself. As the days pass by, he has learned plenty of ways to overcome his cravings, avoid relapses, and remain clean throughout a long time.

"55 days and I can go back.."

* * *

Kisoo can see the huge progress he has made throughout his recovery and how it has made a difference in his perspective in life.

But staying in the same room is boring him to death and he still has 10 days until he finishes and gets to go out.

"I went out to the fansign to warn him about Joonyoung today, as per your request." Yixing updates him. The latter has informed him that another clone has been impersonating him. His initial reaction was worry, what if that guy butchers their songs? What face would he show the world once he has returned? But he was proved wrong when Yixing let him watch his first performance. He was sure it's neither Dongyeon or Taejung, because neither of them could sing like him and the man on the screen.

As he stared at the screen longer, he felt a tug on his chest, similar to what he felt when he bumped into a clone, the night he was shot. A pulling feeling that seemed they were meant to meet each other that night. Could he really be…? 

"Thank you." He smiles at Yixing, something he has slowly learned to give.

"Are you sure that guy is your twin?" The other man asks.

"I'm still not sure.." His gaze turns to the scenery outside his tall windows. He cannot wait to go out again. "We have a connection. I can feel it."

"Okay…" Yixing snorts.

Kisoo throws a pillow at him. "I'm serious!"

"Joonyoung is out of the country." The monitor reveals. "So your twin is safe for now."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I can't leave you here alone." He throws the pillow back to Kisoo. "I may be his monitor but I can decide for myself. I don't have to be with him 24/7."

"Just say you don't trust me enough to finish my program and go."

"Yeah.. I don't." Yixing grins at him. He can't say he's friends with the former now, but acquaintances? Probably.

* * *

_ Why did you leave me behind, Kisoo?  _ Kai whispers behind him.

He freezes. He couldn't move because his boyfriend's arms are wrapped around his waist.

_ I thought it was us against the world?  _ The man's voice shakes. He's crying.

Kisoo removes Kai's arms and turns around to face him. He gasps when he sees the latter's face covered with blood, his eyes not moving away from his own.

He suddenly wakes up with sweat all over his body. He looks around for Kai, but he is alone on his bed. It's just a nightmare.

_ What does it mean?  _ He tries not to think of it too much, but it bugs him to the point he couldn't go back to sleep. It's only past 1 in the morning. Usually at this time at night he would be binge watching kdramas with his boyfriend. He wonders what Kai has been up to these days without him. He hopes the fake Kisoo is taking care of him, better than he could've ever done recently.

_ I will be back soon. Please wait for me. _

5 days. He has 5 days left of his program.

His attention shifts to the door. He realized he hasn't left his room since he came here. He doesn't need to, his room has its own bathroom, and Yixing delivers food to him, so there is no other reason to leave his space. It gets boring because as part of the program, he is not allowed to use a phone or the internet. He has no update regarding the outside world except from what Yixing tells him. The only pastime he can do is listen to music using the CD player he requested, write songs, or paint. Very therapeutic.

He doesn't even notice that he stood up until he felt the knob around his fingers. He opens the door and peeks out. The hallway is dimly lit and the end of it leads to the stairs. He steps out of his room for the first time and breathes out. He doesn't know where he's going, he just needs to take his mind off the nightmare he had.

The house is as big as their dorm building. The interior here is more luxurious though. It looks like a hotel resort or something. Joonyoung is so lucky, Kisoo thinks. He had everything he wanted handed to him with no difficulties, or any suffering. Or so it seems.

He tries to look for Yixing, the man must be sleeping already. He enters a room he assumes belongs to the monitor but there is no one inside. His sight starts to adjust in the dark, and he sees that he is wrong. This room obviously wouldn't belong to Yixing. There are shelves that are filled with various sizes of penguins. Toys, plushies, figurines, everything. Even the bed sheets and the wallpapers are printed with cute cartoons of the animal.

He kneels down at the set of vhs tapes on the shelf below the tv. Each one has a title written on it. Kisoo picks a random one and puts it in the player.

_ Joonyoung's 10th Birthday, January 25, 2003 _

The footage starts with a young Joonyoung running in a field of snow, the person holding the camera chasing him. His short legs keep running until the man catches up on him.  _ I got you! And I'm gonna tickle you! _ A voice calls out behind the camera.  _ No!  _ Joonyoung screams. They stumble together down the snow, laughing and breathing erratically.

The man hands Joonyoung a box. A gift.  _ Happy Birthday, sweetheart.  _ He says then.

Joonyoung opens it, and squeals at the necklace with a penguin-shaped pendant he received.

_ I love you, my penguin. _

The little boy smiles on the camera.  _ I love you too, daddy. _

"What are you doing here?"

Kisoo jumps at the sudden sound. He turns his head to Yixing standing at the foot of the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyebrows narrow at him.

"I…" He doesn't know what to say for being caught. "It wasn't locked."

"Joonyoung hates his things touched." The other man yawns. "Turn that off." He scratches his head, messing his hair even more.

"Sorry." He turns his head back to the tv, putting the tapes back on the shelf. "Have you seen the tapes?"

"No.."

"How did Joonyoung turn from this.." He gestures to the penguins, "..to what he is now?"

Yixing exhales deeply. "He's not that bad-"

"Yixing." He presses. "He's killed people over some daddy issues. Maybe you should put him in therapy too."

"Right." The other man winces. "You two would bond perfectly."

"No fucking way." He groans. "You know what would bond perfectly? My fist.. and his face. I swear when I meet him I would-"

"Hey. Your temper." Yixing reminds him.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes again. "You're provoking me."

"I will persuade Joonyoung to stop doing  _ this _ , once he gets back. Okay? He doesn't know that I know."

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't-"

Yixing gets cut off by a loud thud of a door, followed by a crashing sound on the lower floor. The monitor quickly walks out to the source of it, Kisoo merely follows. He wonders what it must be, it is late at night.

Someone is lying unconscious on the floor.

"Joonyoung! Oh my god." Yixing rushes to the clone. The path is wet with blood, and a rebar protrudes from his stomach.

Yixing frantically dials a call on his phone. "Soojung! I need your help. Please come here. Now!"

* * *

Kisoo stands at the edge of the room where Yixing took Joonyoung in. His feet are glued to the floor as he watches Soojung perform a surgery on the clone's stomach. She is able to take the rebar out, but Joonyoung's vital signs suddenly drop at an alarming rate.

"He lost too much blood." Soojung says. "We need a blood transfusion now or he won't make it."

"We're not a match." Yixing grits his teeth in panic. Something must have clicked in his mind when he looks at Kisoo. "You."

Kisoo shakes his head. "No." Why would he? Why would he help the person who tried to kill him? "Are you out of your mind?"

"Kisoo!" He begs. "Please.."

He looks at the dying man in front of him. It's like he's watching himself and it disturbs him. As Yixing begs him once more, he remembers one thing he has learned during his sessions is letting go of his grudges. For the longest time he'd been holding grudges from the wrongs the past have done to him. Letting go of the negativity has helped his mental health improve. Over the course of it, he has forgiven those who were unkind to him in the convent. He has forgiven Kai who he is certain is oblivious of the conspiracy around him.

As for Joonyoung.. he's still working on it.

But right now, if Joonyoung dies, he would always carry the burden of being indirectly responsible to a death he has a choice to prevent. He doesn't think his conscience can live with that.

* * *

"He's stable." Yixing sits besides him on the couch in the living room. "Thank you."

"I didn't ask." Kisoo has his eyes closed, still feeling dizzy after the transfusion. "I didn't do it for him."

"For who then?"

"For you." He slightly opens his eyes to look at the other man, he smiles. "And for my peace of mind."

"Wow." The monitor chuckles. "That's growth."

"You love him." He blurts out after a moment of silence. "I saw it in that room."

"He doesn't see me that way though.." Yixing's eyes are still a bit teary. "I've loved him since forever."

"Stop.." He whines. "I'm not used to you being so sappy. I like the weird Yixing better."

"Shut up." The man pouts. "You should take a rest now. The sun is rising."

Kisoo sighs. His mind drifts towards his nightmare again. Kai. He wants to see Kai now. 

4 days to go.

* * *

"The fake Kisoo finally contacted me." Yixing's head peeks through the door. "He wants to meet tonight."

"When are we going to stop calling him fake Kisoo?" He says in the middle of his brush strokes. He's almost finished with the painting he's started while being there. He's not really talented with art, but he likes how it's coming out.

"Until he tells me his real name?" The other man's lips quirk up. "Anyway, don't go out while I'm not here. Joonyoung is awake."

"You think I will use my energy to go out and check on him?" He glances at him and frowns. "Trust me, I won't."

"You are so…" Yixing clicks his tongue. "Soojung is watching him. But still."

Yixing must've felt how he's itching to go out since he caught him last night. Kisoo has 3 days left of his program and he's done. He's made a lot of improvements towards himself and he is proud of it. He cannot wait to spend better days with the better Kisoo with the people he loves.

Contrary to what Yixing was expecting him to do, Kisoo just stayed still lying on his bed waiting for the former to come back. It's been two hours since he left and he wonders what happened out there. He closes his eyes and falls asleep eventually.

There is a knock finally, and Yixing comes inside his room. He has a serious look on his face, and for a moment he avoids Kisoo's eyes.

"You were already sleeping by the time I got home." Yixing starts. "I figured it's better to talk in the morning."

"So.." Kisoo yawns, sitting up straight.

"So.." The other man repeats. "Joonyoung didn't get in a car crash the other night."

"Huh?" He rubs the sleep off his eyes.

"He went to kill fake Kisoo." Yixing's voice trembles a little. "He's okay. But he got hospitalized, along with..his manager."

Kisoo doesn't answer. That is enough for him to hear. He gets up, walking towards the stairs. Yixing tries to stop him, but his mind is set to only one thing.

He barges into Joonyoung's room, startling the latter and Soojung. He doesn't know how, but it feels like he lost control of his body, as his hands wrap around Joonyoung's neck, strangling him. The machine attached to the clone starts beeping erratically as the pressure of Kisoo's hands starts to suffocate him.

"Kisoo!" Yixing and Soojung pull him away, momentarily losing his balance as he snaps back and realizes what he's doing. 

He sobs, staring at his own shaking hands. He almost killed him.

"Do you know what you did to us?" Kisoo asks the man in front of him, showing him the fresh scar on his chest. "Do you?!"

Joonyoung's eyes bore holes in him, as he catches his breath. Kisoo can already see the bruising on his neck.

"We lived in fear because of you." He admits. "Everyday we had to watch our backs like we're prey being hunted.. do you know how it feels now?"

"This.." He points at his chest. "It's nothing compared to my loved ones getting hurt. Touch them again and I will kill you myself."

He walks out, ignoring the horrified look on Yixing's face.

"Kisoo, wait!" Yixing grabs his wrist.

"I'm leaving." He still has two days, but he doesn't care anymore. Kai was hurt, and he needs to be by his side. "I need to see him."

"I won't stop you." The other man lets go, his face now expresses worry. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah." He nods at him. Yixing is so unpredictable. He thought he would stop him, but he's glad they're on the same page.

"Thanks for everything."

* * *

"Kisoo!" Johnny greets him. "Good evening! I didn't see you go out today—"

"Pay attention. Hm?" He greets the security back. "Where's Kai?"

"Umm." The taller man ponders. "In his room? He hasn't left since the incident, you know. And you shouldn't too. They instructed us to not allow you out."

"Ah. Yeah." He scratches his head as an act. "I just did something important."

"You were in the hospital?" He glances at the bandaid on Kisoo's arm, from the blood transfusion.

"Yes. That's.. where I went." Kisoo nods. "Had a follow-up checkup."

"Alright." Johnny leaves him alone. "Have a good night then!"

"You too." He turns around and quickly rushes into the elevator.

Kisoo heads up straight to Kai and Sehun's floor. He doesn't waste any more time and enters the passcode on Kai's door. 

_ Code Incorrect. _

"Huh." Kai has changed his code.

He knocks on the door instead.

But no one answers.

"Is he asleep already? It's not even that late." He mumbles to himself. There is no light coming from inside at the bottom of the door. He's concluded nobody's inside.

He exhales and crouches on the floor. He's going to wait there until Kai comes back.

He remembers he had his own key to Kai's room but he left it when he ran away. Maybe if it's still there…..

He goes one level down, to his and Chanyeol's floor, but his room is also locked.  _ Fake Kisoo changed the passcode too.  _ He sighs, frustrated.

The light coming from Chanyeol's room catches his attention then. He even contemplates if he should ask the man for Kai's whereabouts or just wait in the hallway, but his hand already grips the door's knob. Surprisingly, it isn't locked.

He instantly regrets it.

"Shit." Chanyeol is totally not alone. Sehun is there, along with fake Kisoo. His eyes first land on Kai. "I was just looking for Kai."

All four of them still for a moment, like time has stopped. They stare at him like they've seen a ghost.

Well, he fucked up. This has already happened. He can't turn back time now.

It is Kai who first walks up to him slowly. Making sure that he is not hallucinating or dreaming.

"Who…" His boyfriend tries to speak.

"Kai.." His voice breaks. "It's me." His gaze turns to his clone for a second as he says, "Kisoo."

Kai raises an arm, resting his palm on Kisoo's right chest, where his heart is. Tears fall down on the former's face when he feels his heartbeat. He checks on his wrist too, where his scar is.

"Kisoo." He gasps in shock. He pulls him in a tight hug, and he instantly melts in his arms.

Kai is okay. He is okay. They're okay. He missed him so much and this time he is not going to run.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chanyeol breaks their moment.

"Chanyeol.." He hears the clone speak for the first time. "Let me explain.."

"If that is Kisoo then.." Chanyeol points at Kisoo, but he does not spare a look at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm..Do Kyungsoo." He stutters. "Kisoo and I.. we're clones."

"Clones? Tell me this is a joke.." The tall man convinces himself. "This is a prank, right? Sehun?"

Sehun shakes his head. "No."

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo is about to cry.

"Wait...Sehun, you knew about this? Kai?"

Both managers answer with a nod.

"I was going to tell you.."

"But you didn't." Chanyeol says bitterly. "You fooled me. Since when?"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but doesn't answer.

"Tell me, since when?" He asks again.

"Since the day of the Naver interview."

Kisoo is obviously not aware what happened that day, but for Chanyeol it was enough that it clicks everything for him.

"All this time?!" He raises his voice in anger. Kisoo has never seen Chanyeol like this before. "I feel so stupid.."

"Come on, man. That's enough." Kai steps closer to the two.

"Get out." Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Chanyeol if you just let me—"

"I said get out!" He yells at him, pushing him away.

Kisoo does not expect what happens next. Usually, Sehun is the type of person who doesn't care about shit around him. If something like this happens in front of him, he would just roll his eyes and leave them alone. But Sehun pries Chanyeol's hand off Kyungsoo's shoulder, and punches him in the face.

"Don't make this about you, asshole!" Sehun shields Kyungsoo on his back. "You're being unreasonable right now!"

"You have no idea." Chanyeol scoffs, wiping the blood on his lips. "Please leave."

Sehun pulls Kyungsoo out of the room, as they pass by, the latter and him make eye contact again. And there it is, the tugging feeling is back again.

He's certain now. Kyungsoo is his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror twins are real, no I didn't make this up.


	12. It's Not You, It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Either way, it's going to be him or Kyungsoo."

"What are you thinking?" His voice is barely a whisper, but the quietness makes it sound loud enough for Kai to look at him in the eyes.

"I just.." Kai breathes out. "I still can't believe this is real.. that you're here.. with me."

Kisoo has told him everything. What happened to him and what he's been up to lately. His boyfriend carefully listened, and he's glad he was able to voice out what he'd been keeping to just himself, with Kai.

"I wasn't able to complete my program. But it's okay.." He wipes the tear on the other man's cheek. He's been crying non stop since the two of them got to be alone in Kai's dorm. "I rushed back here when I heard about the incident. I would've lost my mind if I didn't see you."

"I'm okay.." Kai smiles, his eyes forming crescents. "Much much better now."

Kisoo breaks into a smile too. He's so happy right now, as he lays there on his boyfriend's bed, facing the man he loves.

"I love you." He says first.

"I love you, too." Kai says back.

Their faces are too close to each other, and he closes the distance with a kiss. Kai startles in surprise. He can tell the other man is nervous. It's obvious he's tiptoeing around him, which he understands considering what happened in the past.

Kai kisses him back lightly at first, but as they make out, he slowly regains his confidence and starts dominating their pace.

"Holy fuck." He pulls away to breathe when he feels Kai's tongue in his mouth. "I missed this."

He gets up to sit on his boyfriend's lap, the latter sitting up too to chase his lips, not getting enough of it. They break their kiss for a second to take their shirts off, and Kai's smile disappears when he sees the fresh scar on his left chest.

"Does it still hurt?" His fingers lightly brush the skin.

"A bit." He admits.

"I'm so sorry." Kai apologizes for the hundredth time. He then gives the scar a soft kiss, making Kisoo giggle. "This wouldn't have had happened if—"

"Stop talking about it right now.." He guides the other man's mouth on his neck. "It's ruining the mood."

"Wait.." His boyfriend kisses his jaw and stops, "No hickeys."

Every time they get intimate, Kai has always avoided leaving marks on Kisoo's body in favor of his public image and his fans' eyes. 

But Kisoo doesn't want to stop their urges anymore.  _ Life is short.  _ He says to himself.

"I don't care." He grunts. "I want them."

"Mmmh." Kai smirks, "Easy."

* * *

"Your hair has gotten longer." Kai whispers from behind, lathering it with shampoo and then massaging his scalp.

"It's annoying. It gets on my face every time." He lays his back on his boyfriend's chest, huffing, the hot water in the bathtub satisfying him. "What if I go bald?"

The manager snorts, "SM wouldn't let you."

"Why not? You don't think it'd look nice?"

"No.. I mean," Kai defends himself. "Personally, I wouldn't care less if you look like an egg..ballsack, or whatever—"

"Ballsack?!"

"I'm kidding." He laughs, teasing him. "You'd be the most handsome egghead if that happens."

Kisoo just answers with a hum, hesitating if he should say it. But he does anyway. "I'm not happy anymore." 

"What?" He feels the other man shudder. "Was it something I said? I was just—"

"No." He breathes out. "I mean, I'm not happy with this idol thing anymore."

"Oh."

"It was fun at first, I admit that. But it got overwhelming each day. You know I only did this to earn money.. to survive. It hasn't been a year yet but I've already earned enough to live a simple life somewhere not here.. it's crazy." He continues, "I don't think my sanity can take it if I keep going.. pretending to be someone that SM and the fans want me to be. The pressure to be perfect is suffocating me. I feel caged in here, Kai."

"I know." Kai kisses his ear. "That's why we have a plan, right?"

"But Oasis will keep tailing us and until then we're stuck here, unless we get rid of them first." He sighs. "Wait.."

"What?"

"Is there something going on with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?"

"Uhh.." Kai stalls, caught off guard with the sudden change of subject. "What?"

"Just.. why would Chanyeol get this affected with Kyungsoo's situation?"

"Ah.. well, I don't know, but they seemed pretty close lately." He reveals. "Not like the way you two were, this is different. They're closer, especially after I came back from my break. I think they like each other."

"Interesting." His eyes light up from the idea. "Is Kyungsoo happy here?"

"He's been enjoying the activities. Although I'm sure he's also stressed with juggling his two lives." The other man lets out a small gasp then, "Oh god. I know what you're thinking.."

"What if I switch with him? He stays here, with Chanyeol. And I'm the one who goes, with you."

"You two should talk about it.."

Kai's phone starts ringing, cutting off their conversation. His boyfriend tries to stand up to pick it up, but Kisoo stops him. "No.. don't go."

"I have to answer." The taller man chuckles. "It could be Soo Man."

"Fine."

He lets go of Kai's arm, the latter splashing water all over the floor as he gets out of the tub. Kisoo couldn't hide the smile on his face, the sight of his boyfriend's naked body in front of him makes him flustered. "You're so beautiful."

"I know." Kai smirks. The smile on his face quickly disappears when he looks on his phone screen.

"Who is it?"

"It's Minseok." He looks at him, uneased. "I gotta take this."

"Let me hear it."

He nods. Setting the call to speaker mode. "Hello?"

_ Kai. _

"Minseok."

_ Where are you right now? _

"In the dorms."

_ Is he with you? _

Kai glances at him. "Yes."

_ What is he doing? _

"Sleeping." He lies. "He's still recovering from his injury."

_ He is not Roh Kisoo. _

"What?"

_ Kisoo is dead. _

"What are you talking about?" Kai plays dumb. How did Minseok know about this?

_ I have medical evidence here that proves he is not Kisoo. That man is Kisoo's… twin. _

"You're not making any sense."

_ His name is Do Kyungsoo, and he could be the one who's killing my subjects. Bring him in to me. He's dangerous. _

"What—"

_ This is an order. _

The call ends, and both of them look at each other, bewildered.

"He knows who Kyungsoo is.." Kai says first. "How.."

"And he thinks Kyungsoo is the killer.." Kisoo replies. "No, he got it all wrong."

"He wants me to bring Kyungsoo in."

"No!" He stands up as well and starts getting himself dry. "We're not gonna do that."

"What are you suggesting? I'm not allowed to reject his orders and he doesn't take no for an answer."

"I'll see Minseok." He figures. "I'll explain everything to him, and maybe he'll let both of us free."

"I'm going with you."

"Okay." He closes his eyes to think. "Let me talk to Kyungsoo first."

* * *

"This is awkward." Kyungsoo finally speaks. Kisoo stayed the night at Kai's and let the former use his room for the meantime.

"How so?" He asks him.

"You probably weren't expecting someone would take over your life here."

"You're right. I wasn't." Kisoo snickers, telling him the truth. "But I know it wasn't your fault at all, Kai pulled you here."

"Ah. He told you?"

He nods. "I want to thank you also."

"For what?" The other man's eyebrows raise.

"When we met for the first time, I asked you to look out for the others, for me. And you did. So, thank you."

"Honestly it was a pain.. Dongyeon hated me at first." They both laugh at that. He fondly remembers how Dongyeon tends to be very harsh sometimes. "He was devastated, you know."

"I am not surprised. Dongyeon.. him and I are more similar in some ways, that's why we're closer than I am with Taejung. I suppose it's the other way around with you?"

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo agrees. "Taejung, he's cool. He was more understanding than Dongyeon when we met, that's why we clicked right away. Although the last time, we had an argument with his stubbornness regarding his suspected monitor."

"Do you have a name?"

"Kim Jongdae."

"Hmm." Kisoo clicks his tongue. "Taejung never mentioned that name to me."

"Yeah, it was just recent when he told us about him, and then days later he disappeared.." There is worry in his voice, "Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know." To be honest, he's trying to be positive. "I guess I'll have to ask Joonyoung."

"You met Lee Joonyoung?!"

"Yes." The shocked look on Kyungsoo's face makes him laugh. "Turns out Yixing took and hid me in their home. It's insane."

"By the way," He continues. "Do you know how I survived?"

Kyungsoo doesn't answer and waits for him to continue.

"Long story short, the bullet didn't hit my heart because it's on the other side of my body. Freaky, right?"

"That's why.." The other man realizes. "When Jongin tried to feel my heartbeat, he quickly knew I wasn't you."

"Jongin?" He asks, "You call him Jongin?"

"Yes.. why?"

"Kai didn't like his name, so he doesn't really let anyone call him Jongin."

"Oh, I didn't know.." His eyes go big. "I'm sorry, it just kind of grew on me, and he never told me to stop—"

"No, no." He laughs again, why is he so adorable? "You don't need to explain."

Kai must be comfortable with Kyungsoo, and that puts his heart at ease. "You're something else, Do Kyungsoo."

Kisoo holds the other man's hand and looks at him deeply in the eyes. "We have a connection, Kyungsoo. Can you feel it?"

He blinks, and then nods. "I do. It's like we're being pulled to each other. Is that it?"

"We are not just clones. We're twins, Kyungsoo. We are mirrors of each other."

"That's.." He stammers, "That's a lot to take in."

"I know."

* * *

"How is this possible?!" Dongyeon squeals on camera. "Kyungsoo, tell me this is not a joke!"

"It's not.." Kyungsoo chuckles.

"It's me!" Kisoo insists. "It's good to see you, Dongdong." He teases.

"Don't call me that!" The other man cringes. "Yeah yeah, it is really you."

"How are you doing, hm?"

"Oh.. well. Oasis happened. Almost got divorced.. but we're good, Myeonnie and I."

"What?"

"It's better to catch up in person." Dongyeon says solemnly. "Come visit me."

"Yeah.." He nods, then he notices. "What's with the face?"

"I'm happy you're back, honestly." The other man tries to smile. "But we're not complete. Taejung is still.. we don't know.."

"Someone gave me this, I think Taejung left this for me." Kyungsoo shows them a hard drive. "It has information about the other clones. And there's more but.." He plugs it in the computer, and waits for it to load. "There's this one folder, but it's password protected."

_ Lee Joonyoung _

"It's not just password protected, it's activated by voice recognition." Kyungsoo sighs, "I think only Joonyoung could open it."

"Any one of us could, right?" Dongyeon suggests. "I mean, we all have the same voice.."

"That's possible. I guess we can try." Kyungsoo agrees. "The password only has seven letters in it. What could it be?"

"The professor must've kept top secret shit in this for him to do all this.." He rubs his forehead, thinking. "I'm thinking it could be a word that's precious to the both of them."

He thinks hardly, starting from the time he spent at Yixing's place, the stuff the latter have told him about Joonyoung, to the moment he stumbled to his childhood bedroom.

The footage he had watched, all of them, the professor spoke one particular word over and over.

"I have an idea." He finally says, like a lightbulb in his brain illuminated.

He leans closer to the microphone of the computer, and utters a word.

"Penguin."

They watch as the folder processes it, and then grants them access into the files.

"Did it work?" Dongyeon asks on the other line.

"Yes."

"What's in it?"

Kyungsoo clicks on the first file and a footage of a man who seemed to be the professor appears.

_ "Log number 1."  _ Their maker started.

_ "My dearest penguin. How are you? I hope you're doing well in Germany. Is it snowing out there? It is here. Remember your tenth birthday? That was a very snowy day!" _

The professor reminisced throughout the various logs he recorded, it's like to get Joonyoung caught up with what's happening while he was abroad.

_ "Log number 27."  _ He was in a laboratory, wearing his lab coat.  _ "My dear, today I'm going to tell you why…I created you." _

_ "You see, before you, I did have a son. His name was Lee Yool." _

_ "His mother died when he was born. And he was only a few weeks old when he died of an auto-immune disorder." _

_ "I couldn't accept it, losing both of them in a short time. I wanted Lee Yool back.. that's how the idea struck me.." _

_ "Using Lee Yool's genetic material, I eventually succeeded in cloning human embryos. What a feat." _

Lee Yool. He is the original, where they came from.

_ "I made sure that you are perfect, I tweaked the genetic sequence so that the disease wouldn't pass down on you.." _

_ "Or so I thought.. I discovered that the disease is still there, and it develops in your early, in some cases, late 20s.. I suppose this is the consequence of my actions.." _

_ "I'm working nonstop looking for the cure, Joonyoung. This is why I've been busy and I haven't had much time for you unlike before.." _

_ "I'm so sorry, my dear penguin. I know you're angry at daddy. But my little boys are getting sick one by one. Your brothers are dying. I—I couldn't bear to see them suffer like Lee Yool did." _

_ "I wish I could've told you, but you've already shut me out without listening to what I have to say.." _

_ "Log number 356."  _ The last log. The professor had looked older in this one.  _ "This is a very private matter, my dear penguin. This is just between the two of us." _

_ "Kim Minseok, my apprentice and interim director.. has sold Project Elyxion to the military behind my back.." _

_ "I've told him I've given up, that I'd stop this altogether to be with you. But he disagreed." _

_ "They want me to restart the cloning. A new batch of boys.. so they could weaponize them." _

_ "This is not right, Joonyoung. This is not my purpose at all.." _

_ "I don't have much time..I have to do what I have to do. I love you so much, my dear penguin, remember that." _

And the footage cuts to a black screen.

"That is the day he died." Kyungsoo says, looking at him. "He died in a lab fire."

"I think there is more to it.." Kisoo reckons. "It felt like he knew it wouldn't end well for him. I don't think his death was an accident at all. Joonyoung needs to see this."

"Kisoo.."

"I'll be fine." He assures him. Earlier he was gonna ask Kyungsoo if he would like to stay here as him, but now with Minseok's order, his twin will be at risk.

No, he will not surrender his brother. Kyungsoo does not deserve this. He's done enough for him, and Kisoo has to repay that.

"You should go home, Kyungsoo."

* * *

"Jongin."

"No!" His boyfriend shrieks.

"What the.." He laughs, "Why can't I call you that but Kyungsoo can?"

"It's different." Kai is pouting like a child, what the hell. "When you do it you sound like my mother calling me when I'm in trouble, but when Kyungsoo does it, it's cute."

"I have no words." He teases him. "Is he that good?"

"What?"

Kisoo pouts, making kissing sounds that the other man blushes, "He told me."

"God, I don't even remember.." He grimaces, "I thought he was you!"

He smirks, "I'm just playing."

"So anyway," Kai tries to hide his reddened face and changes the subject. "First, we'll go to Joonyoung and then to Oasis, is that right?"

"Right.."

Someone knocks on the door, and Kisoo is surprised when he opens it.

"Chanyeol?" The taller man stands there, looking disheveled. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"You're back!" Yixing greets him.

"I'm here to see Joonyoung."

"No." The taller man grips his arm to stop him.

"I promise I won't strangle him again." He says, "I have something for him. It's important."

"Okay." Yixing lets him go then. "Be gentle."

He allows Kisoo to be alone with Joonyoung, but he stays with Kai outside by the door in case something happens between the two of them.

"Why are you here?" Joonyoung asks, no emotion in his voice. The clone is still bandaged on the stomach. Kisoo shudders when he sees his neck, bruised with the outline of his hands.

"I'm sorry about that...uh.." He points to his neck. "You deserved it though."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not. I'm here to ask you about Taejung." He wastes no time. "He's missing. Have you done something to him?"

"Kim Taejung, Room no. 7, Doosik DVD Rental Store, Apgujeong, Seoul." Joonyoung recites the address like poetry. Kisoo thinks the man looks scary, his hair is long, long enough that it covers his eyebrows. The intense look in his eyes screams murder. "No, I haven't met him yet. But he was next on my list, after you."

"You.." He hesitates, but he really wants to know where Taejung is. "You're good at finding us. Help me find him."

"And why would I do that?"

"I saved your life." He takes the hard drive out of his pocket to show him, "And I have this. Professor Lee Kwangsoo left this for you."

"My father?" His face changes, what's something that has no emotion before suddenly exudes longing.

He tosses the device to the clone, before turning around to leave.

"Your father loved you so much, Joonyoung. He would be very devastated to see you like this."

* * *

"How did it go?" Kai asks him as Mark drives them to Oasis.

"He doesn't know where Taejung is." He watches the sky as the sun goes down. "I asked for his help but I'm not sure if the logs his father left him will convince him enough to side with us."

"Can we trust him?"

"I can't say. But I think I should give him a chance. Everyone deserves another one." He looks at his boyfriend, hoping he'd get what he means. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Kai smiles, intertwining their fingers. "A chance to make things right."

It is not Kisoo's first time seeing Oasis' building, but it is the first time he'd be able to check inside. The building has at least 10 floors, everything is white and grey, the wall, the floors, and the fixtures. It looks so clean, yet so eerie. Busy employees in white lab coats scramble around carrying various equipment, he wonders if they are aware or not of how twisted this institute is.

"Do Kyungsoo?" He hears someone call behind him. He turns around, and it's a man wearing a hoodie and black denim pants. He doesn't recognize his face, so he glances at the ID he's wearing and reads it.  _ Kim Jongdae, IT Specialist. _

"What brought you here?" Jongdae asks carefully so nobody else hears.

"I'm not Kyungsoo. I'm Kisoo."

The other man's mouth falls open, "But.. aren't you...dead?"

"I don't have time to explain it." He rolls his eyes. "You are Taejung's monitor, right?"

"Yes.."

"Where is he?"

"He's here." Finally, an answer. "I brought him here because he's sick."

"What? What kind of sickness?" His hands start to shake. Taejung can't be. "The clone disease?"

Jongdae just nods, confirming his fear. "He made me promise not to tell you guys, he doesn't want you to worry about him."

"I want to see him."

"I can't take you there. Minseok removed me as Taejung's monitor and he's being guarded by his men." He faintly whispers to him. "I can hack through the security system but I can't get him out of here alone."

"Minseok.." He grits his teeth. "He's plotting something.."

"Kisoo, let's go." Kai turns to speak. "Jongdae, watch out for us, and if we don't come out in 30 minutes, call Won Dongyeon."

* * *

When the elevator door opens at the top floor, Minseok is already standing by it, waiting for them.

"Welcome to Oasis Institute, Do Kyungsoo." The man greets them.

"Cut the bullshit." He gives him an irritated look. "I'm Roh Kisoo."

"Ah." He doesn't look surprised at all. "Kim Taejung said you were dead. Where's your twin?"

"He is not the killer. He's innocent."

"I see." Minseok hums, sounding not interested at all. It's suspicious.

"I'm here to ask you to stop this. Remove Kai's monitor status, stop manipulating us, stop controlling our lives!"

"You're in no position to ask me anything." Minseok steps closer to him, raising a hand to his face.

"Don't touch him." Kai warns, swatting the man's hand away.

"Kai.." The man snickers, looking at him like he did not notice he was there before. "You've been in this for too long, haven't you?"

"We know you're trying to restart human cloning." He tells him. "End this or we will expose you to the public."

"You can't stop me." Minseok raises a hand in a signal, and then two men appear behind them, grabbing their arms and tying them up on their back.

"Johnny...Mark?!" Kai struggles to move. The one who tied him up, Johnny, pulls out a syringe and injects it in the latter's neck, whatever it is it immediately makes him fall unconscious.

"No! What are you doing?!" Kisoo screams in panic. Mark kicks both of his knees, forcing him to kneel on the floor. "Kai!"

"Where can I find Do Kyungsoo?" Minseok asks him, raising his chin with his fingers.

He doesn't answer, because he doesn't know. He watches as Johnny carries Kai's body out of the room, leaving him there alone with Mark and Minseok. "You will pay for this."

"Ah, you really like making my job hard, no?" He turns around and walks to his desk. "Fine. I'll figure it out myself."

Kisoo realizes that Minseok's order to bring Kyungsoo here to contain the killer is a set up. He doesn't care who the killer is, what he wants is the both of them.

This is totally his fault, bringing himself and Kai to danger. He feels stupid for deciding to go here to try make an agreement with Kim Minseok, with no backup plan. But either way, it's going to be him or Kyungsoo in this position. And it's better that it isn't his brother, even though they haven't spent a long time together yet, he has this strong instinct to be protective of him at all cost.

He's deeply distraught that he doesn't feel the needle being injected in him. He hears Minseok speak again before his eyes begin to drop close.

"One down, one to go."

* * *

"Hey you." A voice greets him as he opens his eyes.

"Dongyeon?" He squints at the man sitting beside him. He takes a cup of water and helps Kisoo drink to quench his thirst. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey.." another voice speaks, he turns his head to the side where it comes from. It's Taejung.

Taejung is also lying on a bed beside him, a tube is attached to his forearm, the other end of it attached to Kisoo's upper chest, just above his right collarbone. The former smiles at him as he presses a pump that delivers his blood to the tube, into Kisoo's body. "Welcome back! The original trio is complete." Taejung says.

"Remember when the three of us got together for the first time?" Dongyeon begins to recap their story. "I was high that night when Kisoo knocked on my door.."

"Yeah, I remember that.." Taejung stifles a laugh. "You looked like a mess."

_ "Hey, Dongyeon."  _ Taejung drove the two of them to Dongyeon's house that night.  _ "It's me, Taejung." _

_ "I told you not to call me anymore." _

_ "Look, ignoring this isn't gonna make it go away, okay? I warned you about—" _

_ "Taejung, we look alike. That's it. That other C-word business, I-I don't even know what to say about it. It's nonsense, okay?" _

"Are you sure about this?" He asked Taejung, they sat in the car for a while outside Dongyeon's backyard.

"He's in denial." Taejung sighed. "He needs to see another face."

"Yeah, but you're like, asking me to drop a bomb in the middle of the night."

"Yeah. Just get it over with."

"Okay." They both got out of the car then, and he carefully, as Taejung instructed, knocked on Dongyeon's door.

_ This is reality. Go outside.  _ Taejung sent Dongyeon a text.

"Hey." Kisoo hesitantly said when Dongyeon opened the door. "I'm Kisoo."

"I know. You're the other one. I saw you on tv."

"I'm sorry about this whole ambush thing. It was totally Taejung's idea."

"I just thought it would be a good idea for you to see another one of us." Taejung defended himself.

"We are so completely different.." Dongyeon murmured, he was calmer than they had expected.

"I know, which you may find totally freaky, but I find it so fascinating." He said. He was pretty in denial too when Taejung showed him, but he got over it eventually.

"Who are we really?"

"Yeah, that's the existential question, isn't it?" Taejung smiled.

"But what Taejung is proposing is that we all get together, hang out all the time, okay? You're just gonna keep in touch with us—"

"No!" Dongyeon cut him off. "No way!"

"Dude, are you high?" Taejung asked the other man. "Your eyes are like saucers.."

"I can't deal with this!" And with that, Dongyeon dismissed them and went inside his home without another word.

Taejung and Dongyeon are both laughing, Kisoo just listens as they finish the story.

"What is going on?" He asks the two of them.

"Let's see." Dongyeon sighs, putting a hand on Kisoo's forehead. "Your dumbass got yourself strapped to a gurney by Minseok, your boyfriend is locked up somewhere in the basement.. oh, and you're feverish."

"Next time I would think twice before doing anything reckless." Dongyeon lectures him.

"What are you talking about, Dongyeon? Stubbornness is in our genes." Taejung laughs at his own joke before coughing intensely, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Taejung, are you okay?" He tries to get up, but Dongyeon stops him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot."

"I told you so many times, quit smoking!" Dongyeon huffs in frustration. "It just made the disease crawl up on you faster than it did to us!"

"You're one to talk." Taejung narrows his eyes at the other man as he wipes his mouth clean.

Dongyeon gasps, "Excuse you, I barely touched my pills in the past few weeks!"

"Sure.."

"Asshole!"

"Guys, stop!" Kisoo whines, "As much as I missed the banters, we must be united instead of fighting right now."

He feels his chest constrict then, knocking the air out of his lungs. Blood starts to come out of his mouth as he coughs, just like Taejung. "I can't.. breathe." He struggles to say.

"Kisoo, you can beat this." Taejung encourages him. "We can do this."

"I don't.. understand.." He wheezes, the pain in his body is getting more intense as seconds pass by.

"It's time for you to wake up, Kisoo." Dongyeon holds his hand tightly. "Wake up or you'll die."

He closes his eyes, focusing on the sound of his brothers' voices. Everything feels real and it hurts, every part of his body feels like fire.

"Don't die, Kisoo." Dongyeon says solemnly, his voice starting to sound like a blur. "Your first funeral was agonizing enough."

* * *

Kisoo wakes up shivering, he feels his body burning and he's sweating all over. He cannot move, his arms are tied on each side of the bed. Something is not right.

"What did you do to me?" He croaks out. Taejung and Dongyeon are gone, it must've been a dream again.

"I gave you two units of Taejung's blood." Minseok answers calmly, sounding like they've been friends in a long time and this is a normal thing to do. "I am testing if your healing abilities would somehow fight off the pathogen."

"I don't feel good."

"The disease is attacking your body, that's why." The man says while scanning the results on a monitor. "It seems this fever is just a side effect. You will be fine in a few."

"It's remarkable. Your body is regenerating fast." He beams at him excitedly. "The only thing left to do is to test Do Kyungsoo, and if he's able to fight it off like you did, we can proceed with the first stage of the cloning process."

"Leave Kyungsoo out of this." He barely has the energy to louder his voice, but Minseok is not listening to him.

"Don't you know that you are the only set of twins that we had? It wasn't supposed to happen but the embryo splitted naturally. It's an anomaly, cause you weren't designed like that. What makes you different from the other clones, you two are immune to the disease. That's why you are the perfect and only samples that we can use successfully without Kwangsoo's original genome."

"You might be wondering how Taejung's doing." Minseok begins to check his body temperature and vital signs. "Your brothers' illness is an auto-immune disorder that attacks your epithelial tissues. It results in a terminal condition characterized by violent fits of coughing up blood, and eventually a feeling of weakness over time. He's still alive, but the disease is killing him fast. Too bad creating a cure is not in my interest right now."

"Now that I found you, the others are obsolete, anyway. I should just let the disease kill all of them, what do you think?"

"No.." Tears begin to fall from his eyes as he begs. "Please don't do this.."

"Ah, but don't worry, I will spare Taejung." He gives him a wicked smile, taunting him. "He will be useful to lead Do Kyungsoo to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's pov next!
> 
> If you have questions, leave them in the comments below ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Until next time!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated :)
> 
> twitter: @uncoverseulgi


End file.
